


Business Pleasures

by benniejets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attachment, Christmas, Crossdressing, Dom Louis, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Narcissist!Louis, Pregnancy, Smut, Sub Harry, business!louis, college!Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, natural birth, photography!harry, pregnant!Harry, things tend to move quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benniejets/pseuds/benniejets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was young and he was ready to do a lot to get started with his photography career, nearly finished with school. So, when he meets Mr. Tomlinson, head of the magazine U.K. Time, he’s really not going to let that opportunity slip by him. But, he probably should’ve let it slip right by him and he should have ran out and never looked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just warn my readers that there is going to be grammar mistakes - no matter how often I reread it, I can only do so much. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy it!

Harry has never been so happy to see summer holiday begin and his spring semester of University finally end. Well, he probably has and he probably says this every time that it comes around, but this time it seems different. For the past two semesters, his classes were starting to pile up a lot faster because the end was near; graduation was but a corner away and then he would be done for good. God, did that sound nice. Because, really, he hates school but at the same time he loves it. He loves not having as much responsibility that he would when he starts his career, but then again, he was so, so ready to start a career and maybe even interning because he had to start somewhere.

Harry’s opportunities weren’t exactly lining up outside his studio apartment in west London, because well, he was going to school for photography and it wasn’t exactly easy to find work anywhere that didn’t turn their noses up at his choice of career. Maybe it wasn’t idealistic for him to being doing something that wouldn’t really fill his pockets up with financial support, but he liked to know that he was spending his life doing something that he loves. 

At the start of summer holiday, Harry didn’t really know what he was doing. He didn’t do a lot, because he wasn’t used to having so much available time. He works a part time job in a book store, but other than that he doesn’t really have a lot of other things to do. But today, today he was going to do something he’s been meaning to do for a really long time. He decides he’s making his portfolio for future jobs. He could always add as it grew, but he needed to start somewhere. He had so much of his work piling up that he needed to start organizing it.

So, today, Harry gathers all his folders full of his photographs and all his written works and articles with an art portfolio folder and heads down to Gina’s cafe on the corner of his block. He spends a lot of time here, especially during the semester because it happens to be really close and he just so happens to like to spend a lot of his parents’ money on tea in a quiet space. 

He first got his tea, which was just an Earl Grey with four packets of sugar, no cream, because that was ungodly to put cream in tea. Then, he sits down at a bistro table in the middle of the café and starts to bring out his works to begin organizing them. Usually, he was pretty organized, but he wasn’t really obsessive, so his idea of being organized was using an old milk crate and throwing all his work in there on a shelf in his living room. Then he gets to work, because he has a lot to do.

Starting at ten, Harry doesn’t take a break for an hour and he’s only just finished deciding how he was to organize everything (alphabetically, he decided) and then actually started to organize. It going pretty slowly, so he got up and asked the barista behind the counter to fill up his paper cup, which she obliges happily. As Harry stands at the end of the counter to get out of everyone’s way, a man steps through the door with an agitated expression on his face. Harry doesn’t really pay much attention to it because it’s none of his business. He tried not to stare as the man ordered his tea, as he flicked his tongue against his teeth when he spat out “a large Yorkshire.” Harry was given his tea too quickly, but he couldn’t say he would complain because the man flicked his eyes over at Harry when the barista said his name (because he came here too much and he was too friendly with everyone). 

The man’s eyes were sharp, but his jaw was sharper. Harry just gave him a small, anxious smile because wow, did that man really intimidate him with just a flick of the eyes in his direction. As Harry sat down, the man turned to him again as he waited for his tea, and yeah, it was pretty hard to ignore him, but Harry kept his head down and tried not to look up. He didn’t know what to say to him, why he was looking at him, and paying way too much attention to him. From what Harry could catch by a few glances, he’s attractive. The man is dressed in a nice suit, maybe Ralph Lauren, but he couldn’t tell. So, looking at that he was probably rather important which, okay, turned Harry on because success was on his list of things he looked for in someone. His clean scruff and fringed hair made him look like he was probably older than Harry and his pristine blue eyes made Harry think that he had a hard outer shell to keep up appearances, but in reality, he was kind. But for right now, Harry is still very, very intimidated. 

Harry didn’t become any less intimidated when the man came over to his table and pressed a finger against one of his full sheet photographs. “Is this your work?” The man asked Harry in a voice that was a lot lighter than he imagined it would be.

Harry swallowed and he looked up at the man who was staring back at him expectantly. Oh right, talking. He knew how to do that. “Uh, yeah. It’s mine,” he informed 

The man pondered and eventually he just nodded his head. “It’s good,” he said quietly, his hand clutched around the cup of tea that he had just bought.

Harry was kind of ecstatic that some stranger just complimented him on his work. Sure, he got compliments by his instructors and his friends, but it meant a lot more coming from someone who didn’t know him. Plus, he really hadn’t expected it from some like the man in front of him seemed. He didn’t really look like the kind of person to come up to random art photography students and compliment them on their work. So yeah, Harry felt pretty special. “Oh thank you,” he said in a breath.

Louis nodded his head and then he sat down across from Harry, because apparently there was a big sign that said “sit here” on the chair across from Harry. But, he couldn’t complain, now could he? Because this man across from him looked very nice and very charming in that stupid suit. And then he started to look through Harry’s photographs that were stacked in front of him. Harry didn’t say anything because like, what was he going to say? “What do you do?” The man asked, flicking his eyes back up to Harry with a straight face.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. Why was he so fucking nervous by someone he didn’t even know? “Uh…I’m in school for Photography… One year left… Right now I work part time at Barnes and Noble,” he informed. This was so, so awkward. He didn’t even know who this was, for god’s sake.

“So, you know what you’re doing?” 

“Yeah, I would say so I mean, you’re the one looking through my work, so you tell me,” Harry snorted.

Apparently the man decided he was going to tell Harry who he was and why he was there all of the sudden. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, and I’m the CEO of Time magazine. I’m here because my secretary quit yesterday and I had to come get my own tea. Seeing your work here, makes me excited and I like it. I like what you have to offer. I want you to come in for a proper interview just to get more information, but as long as you’re not some criminal or stupid kid, you’ll probably have the job if you want it,” he announced with such confidence that it intimidated Harry even more.

But wow. Like, really, wow. These things don’t happen and how fucking lucky can Harry be? He could start at the bottom, rise up, and get a foot in the door with something that can turn into a career. That’s what happens to most people right? “Oh, uh… I’m Harry,” he sputtered at first because now he was nervous like he always got talking about new jobs and new open doors. “Uh… I’m not – I’m not a criminal or whatever… I’d love the job,” he declared and sat up a little straighter.

Louis smirked at Harry. “That’s good… Give me your number, I’ll pass it my human resources and you’ll be in by the end of the week probably,” he assured. 

Harry nodded quickly and rummaged around his mess of papers for a scrap piece of paper and then wrote down his number, passing it over to Louis with ease. “I’m available whenever,” he assured.

“Alright, good… When they call, they’ll tell you what you should bring and what they expect,” Louis said. He started to stand up and took his tea in his hand. He looked down at Harry and started to smirk. “Remember, I like my tea with cream,” he said with a certain amount of smug that made Harry’s spine shiver.

And then he was gone.

**

Harry’s interview went like it was expected. They asked for his personal documents, proof of identification and such, and they got the job. He didn’t see Louis, which he didn’t think that was odd, because Louis was a CEO and he had no time to do interviews for his secretaries. Harry, oddly enough, wasn’t nervous on his first Monday on the job. He had left his other job with no questions asked, because this was about his career now and not some books on dusty shelves. Honestly, being Louis’s secretary was exciting. So, so fucking exciting because his boss was really attractive and that was never a bad thing. And really, it wasn’t even about just that, because he wasn’t a stupid twenty two year old kid. He could definitely handle this job too, even if it was full time now. He had plans to rise up in this job, and maybe Louis could help him along the way. And maybe Harry could help Louis too.

So, on Monday morning, Harry brought in two cups of tea from Gina’s, one with cream, one with sugar, as well as a box of things to decorate his desk with that happened to be right outside Louis’s wooden door. They were on the thirty fifth floor, on the very top level, which made Harry feel very important as well. Even though he wasn’t, because he was just a secretary for a big-shot. However, Harry wanted to look important. So, over the weekend, Harry went shopping with his mum’s credit and bought a bunch of new trousers and dress clothes. When he walked in Monday morning, he was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up (it was the end of May and it was warm outside) and a navy blue plaid tie. 

As he walked into the building, he was led up to the floor by somebody from Human Resources, and was given a pass for the building, and was shown to his desk. The person gave him short instructions and then they were gone. Harry just huffed to himself and sat down in his chair, setting his box down as well as the drink carrier. He figured that Louis was here by now, since it was eight thirty in the morning. It took him a few minutes to figure out the phone, but eventually he rang through Louis’s answering machine, and it took about a minute for Louis’s voice to ring through the speaker. “Yes?” 

Harry then became pretty nervous because this was the first time Harry was speaking to Louis (or maybe Mr. Tomlison?) professionally. “Uh, yeah, hi. It’s Harry, your, uh, secretary… I brought you morning tea? I – Would you like it, Mr. Tomlinson?” He eventually stammered out, and wow, did he sound like an absolute idiot.

“Bring it in,” Louis deadpanned.

Harry just nodded silently and let out a small sigh. He stood up and took Louis’s cup and left his on his desk, before he walked to Louis’s door, knocking gently, and then entering. Louis wasn’t even looking up, didn’t let his eyes glance up to Harry. So, Harry just set it down and gave him a small smile, even though he didn’t look up to see it. “There you go. Tea with cream,” he whispered to him, his nerves cracking his voice.

Louis pursed his lips and grunted a little as a response, but he had his finger to his mouth, biting at the skin, so he was probably busy. Harry just nodded curtly, before he walked away and closed the door behind him. 

So, Harry was nervous. Petrified, because who was that man behind the big wooden door with his name embroidered into it? Harry eventually decided that the man behind that door, behind the big important desk, was a shell. When he first met him, Louis had a hardened face and no emotion. Even more so now that they were in the work place. Harry didn’t know why, probably to be professional, but occasionally it was okay to act like a human, right? Harry wanted to get to know him, wanted to open him up, and get personal with him. Harry was a very kind, and very outgoing person who liked to get to know new people and make a lot of friends. Louis made him feel different though and it was weird; Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Louis made him get nervous and sputter over his words, when usually he had no problem telling people what he thought or what was on his mind. Maybe it was because Louis was powerful, could hold his future in his hands, and Harry wasn’t really used to being around powerful men. Or it was more likely to be because whenever Louis actually did look at him, with those sharp, dangerous blue eyes, Harry got a little weak in the knees.

**

Harry doesn’t see any photographs except the company logo. He wrote up letters and reports for Louis, proof read them, and sent them out. He got Louis tea, ran errands for him like get his lunch, pick up personal items, and etc. Harry didn’t really like his job very much, to say the least. Louis took advantage him and not in the way Harry would like him to. He makes him stay late hours after his shift, he made him run back and forth to make him get him tea maybe three times a day, and he never got a thank you. Hardly ever got a stare.

Harry was making friends though. He spent a lot of his time in the break room getting Louis afternoon tea, because he didn’t go out to get him tea except for the mornings, unless Louis was very persistent. In the break room, Harry met Zayn, who happened to just work a few floors below him where he did animation and graphic design for Time. Zayn was very clean and pristine in the way he held himself. He walked with grace, stirred his coffee with elegance, and dressed like an artist. Next to Zayn, Harry looked like a clumsy fool. But that was okay, because Zayn was nice to Harry.

Today, Harry was getting Louis’s third cup of tea and it wasn’t even one o’clock. He could that he was stressed about something because every time he called Harry, he was snappy and didn’t call him by his name. But whatever, because staring at Louis a few times a day was nothing to be too upset about. He was heating up water in the coffee pot, like he always did, because it was faster than the kettle and he had a lot of work to do for Louis and it was ironic because it was Louis who was making it very difficult. Zayn came in after a few, and smiled at Harry. “You’re hogging the coffee pot,” he pointed out.

Harry looked over at Zayn and glared a little. “Shut up,” he mumbled teasingly, as he went off to go find a mug for Louis’s precious tea.

“Is Louis giving you a hard time?” 

“Yeah, and it’s driving me crazy. He doesn’t even look at me or anything. No wonder his secretary quit. He’s a miserable git and he thinks that he can do whatever he wants because he’s got a nice face and a nice scruff and he’s the CEO,” Harry mocked with a roll of his eyes. 

Zayn cocked an eyebrow. “That was probably like, half the reason she quit, but not entirely.”

Harry frowned. “You know why she quit? Nobody would tell me, obviously. So spill, I’m nosy.”

Zayn smirked at Harry. “Well, everyone suspects that they were sleeping together. Very privately though. She’s pretty cute, but not my type. She was kind of clingy and she was quiet. But she clung to Louis and I don’t think he was into it. They hooked up before, or something. Might have just sucked his cock. I don’t know, but Louis isn’t the type to want anything more than a quick fuck. I mean, he’s twenty seven and he’s very powerful. Why would he want any more than a quick fuck from his secretary?” He said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

That kind of made Harry’s heart sink for some reason. He had a small crush on his boss, but maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to just fuck him and call it a day. Louis’s coldness really turned Harry on and there was really something wrong with that. “Why’d she leave then?” 

“Probably embarrassed because people started finding out. She was try and sneak in his office and like, beg him to do something for her, and he would always shut her out. All he wanted was for her to suck his cock. And if someone’s that desperate to suck your cock, you mind as well let it happen. But I’m telling you, I think he’s gay. I mean, if a broad is  
throwing herself at you, who would say no?” 

“Really? I could see that.” Harry huffed. “I mean, he is really fit,” he said impassively and continued making Louis’s tea, finishing it with cream. It still disgusted him. He felt like he was sinning as he poured it into the panda bear mug. It was the only one left that was clean, probably because Louis had been drinking so much tea.

“Well of course he’s fit. I’ve seen him at the gym all the time downstairs. I think he goes like every day…” Zayn said. “Are you gonna be his next secretary fuck he gets under his belt?” He asked with a small smirk. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. I mean, yeah, he’s so fit and I love his face, but. He’s an asshole at heart, through and through. He’s not even into it. If he was, he would definitely look at me when I brought him tea and you would think, I would get more than the occasional thank you mumbled behind his computer screen. Like, fucking grow a pair and talk to me. I swear, I’m not gonna fucking bite you,” he chuckled bitterly with a shake of his head. 

“I bet that you could get him to fuck you if you really tried,” Zayn said easily. “Who cares if he’s an asshole? It’s just a fuck.”

Harry thought about it. It would just be a fuck, and it’s not like he got a lot anyway. He went out, sure, but he didn’t really try for anything. He probably hasn’t had sex for a good solid six months. So, yeah, maybe fucking his boss would be a good thing. It could really help him in the sense if he could move up the ladder a little faster. Did he need to do that to move up? No, he was confident in the way that he could move up himself, but it would probably help the process go along faster. “Yeah, maybe… But, if this tea is cold, he’s gonna flip out on me,” he sighed and gave Zayn a small smile. “I’ll see you around, Z.” And then he was off, heading up the elevator and then down the hallway to Louis’s office. He could see what he could do, just maybe. Maybe he could drop something, bend over in front of Louis. No, that was stupid. He wanted something more subtle than that. Wanted Louis to know that he was a little interested, but not interested enough to give it much thought.

So, Harry quickly called Louis through his phone, and Louis sounded just as impassive as before. Whatever, Harry didn’t care. He walked in the door with one knock and set the panda cup down, right in front of Louis to catch his attention away from his stupid computer. Louis glanced his eyes up at Harry with pursed lips. “Cute cup. Pick out it yourself?” He said with a bit of snip in his voice and a small smirk.

Harry rested his hands on Louis’s desk. “Yeah, I did. It was the last one,” he said with a small shrug. “So I have that letter ready to send out to National Geographic. Did you want me to send it out now, or did you want to take a look?” He asked.

Louis cocked an eyebrow at Harry and back in his stupidly important desk chair. “It’s your job to write up my letters isn’t it, Harry? So why should I have to look it over again?” He asked. He knew, Harry knew, that Louis was just trying to intimidate him. Harry was trying his best, not to falter.

Harry let out a breath. “Because you’re so specific, and last time I asked if you wanted to read over it, it wasn’t typed right and you had words with me. So, just remember, I asked. I’ve looked over it a few times now, so,” he rambled and just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“You know what else is fine?”

“What else is fine, Harry? Humour me.”

“The way you stare at my ass as I leave the room every time. I mean, I know it looks good in these trousers, but Louis, please. I’m totally fine with it, but please just ask.” Okay, so maybe Harry just made that up, but he had a plan.

“I do no such thing, Harry,” Louis defended.

“Yeah, maybe not,” Harry hummed and stood up straight. “Call me if you need anything,” he said softly, before he turned away and yeah, he definitely had Louis’s eyes looking at him now if not before. He could feel his dangerous blue eyes raking over his backside, trying to explore everything he could behind clothes, and before his office door shut close with Harry on the opposite side.

** 

Harry got exactly what he wanted. Literally, exactly. Every time Harry walked into Louis’s office in the morning to pick up his day’s work and drop off his tea, Louis would stare at him. Maybe it just took some time for him to realize that Harry had something to give him, something to offer Louis in his time of need. And by need, Harry meant something more than typing up reports and getting tea.

Zayn tells Harry to try a little harder, and Harry figures out the perfect thing to do. He bought himself a beautiful pair of panties and Harry loves the way they feel wrapped around his ass. They were a bright red, see-through lace that scratched deliciously at his soft skin. And Harry got to show Louis them very discretely for the first time. When he walked into Louis’s office at the start of a Friday morning, Harry dropped off his tea and turned around. He dropped his phone on purpose and leaned over to get it with his panties riding  
up to be on display just for Louis to see. “Oops…” Harry said with a squeaky, innocent voice.

Harry heard Louis’s voice hitch and it made Harry shiver. Mission accomplished.

** 

That same day, Louis decided to mark Harry up the way Harry’s been waiting for, begging and praying for. It started with a buzz, twenty minutes before Harry was supposed to leave. When he answered, Louis sounded just as cool, calm, and collected as he always did. “Harry, I’m gonna need you to stay late tonight. I need that report done,” he said simply. 

Harry internally groaned and he slowly nodded his head. “Alright, I’ll be here,” he promised, and let the call go dead. As he watched everyone else start to leave, like he should be doing, Harry suddenly realized, duh, he doesn’t have any more reports to type and now everyone on this floor was leaving and it was just Harry and Louis. Not a bad situation, he thought.

Just what Harry expected, twenty minutes after six o’clock, Louis buzzed him and that buzz shot right through Harry’s spine and down to his cock. “Yes, Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked.

“Could you come in here for me, Harry?” 

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson, I’ll be there in just a moment.” Because, Harry was going to take a little longer just so Louis knew that he didn’t always have the upper hand over him.

“Thank you.” And the phone cut off.

All Harry did was organize a few papers on his desk, shift around a few pictures, and then he was up from his office chair (that seriously lacked quality compared to Louis’s, that could probably hold two people) to head to Louis’s office. He didn’t knock, because like, why bother? As he came into Louis’s room, he smirked to himself and closed the door.  
“Lock it,” Louis called to him, and Harry did just that without hesitation.

“What did you need from me, Mr. Tomlinson? Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked innocently with his hands behind his back.  
Louis pushed back from his desk and leaned back in his black office chair with a small smirk of his own forming on his lips. “Not necessarily… I just wanted to talk to you. Come here.”

Harry listened, and he walked up to Louis at the front of his desk. “Is this close enough, or maybe closer?” He asked, biting down on his deliciously plump bottom lip.  
Louis shrugged. “I have something very serious to talk to you about, Harry.” He reminded.

Harry took it as a no, and he slowly moved closer to Louis, slipping out of his shoes and then climbing into Louis’s chair, facing his front. He set his hands on his chest to start playing with his tie. He knew that’s what Louis wanted, knew it by his cool expression and lazy eyes. He wanted to seem uninterested, wanted Harry to work for it and do a lot on his own. Harry had no problem with that. Because, the look on Louis’s face as Harry sat down on his lap. His eyes got a little blown, like he didn’t expect Harry to actually go through with sitting on his lap. “Is this close enough for you, Mr. Tomlinson?” He purred softly. And yeah, okay, Harry sounded like a huge slut, but he couldn’t help it. His boss was so attractive and he wanted to be on top of him, wanted Louis inside of him and making him feel so good. He hated how mean he could, but being ignored by Louis constantly made Harry run after him faster. 

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out, his hands not moving from his arm rests.

“Don’t run short of words now… What did you want me to do for you?”

Louis chewed roughly on his lip and watched as Harry pressed his chest to Louis’s and gently tugged at Louis’s tie to loosen it up. “I wanted to talk to you about how you’re acting like a fucking slut, Harry. Fucking bending over in front of me to show me your fucking red lace. You’re such a slut. Makes me want to do so many fucking things to you. Look what you’re doing to me, minx. I shouldn’t be fucking with my work secretary. But I brought this on myself didn’t I? Hiring someone so young, so sexy…” And then Louis’s hands were on his ass and brought him even closer.

Harry smirked down at Louis, because that was definitely a lot more than Harry was expecting, but Harry wanted to stay cool, just as cool as Louis was acting. He just continued to pull at Louis’s tie and then start to unbutton his satin blue shirt. “It is on you… I’m just trying to mind my own business… Trying to do my work that you ask for me… But, you weren’t noticing me and I needed you to… I needed you to notice me because I don’t like that… You were acting so nice to me when you first met me and then, all of the sudden you decided to pretend you didn’t think I was attractive… I never did that to you… No matter how mad you made me,” he whispered to him, as he slowly leaned down to press his red lips against Louis’s neck, right underneath his jaw that was still scruffy from not shaving. So yeah, it moved fast and it didn’t take very much to break Louis. Harry never thought that it was going to be very hard, because Louis may act very unbreakable, but he was indeed, very, very breakable. All it took was Harry in red lacy panties and him on his lap. 

Louis moved his hands right down the back of Harry’s trousers to play with his panties and squeeze at his bum. “Because I can’t be doing this, Harry. I can’t, but… But, fucking god, Harry. You’re so sexy. I can’t even think about taking my hands from you. Your ass is so nice… In these pretty little panties…” He whispered to him. “I’m gonna have to have you now…” 

Harry was very, very willing to have Louis everywhere he wanted. And he definitely had plans to ride Louis in this very chair. But first, he had to get these pesky clothes off of himself and Louis. “You can have me, god you can have me, Louis…” He whispered and leaned down between them to start playing with Louis’s belt and his zipper. He got them down to his thighs and then slid right off of Louis’s lap. He took off his shirt while he was down there and tossed his sweater and his button up and then his tie in a pile on the floor. He quickly pushed off his bottoms so he was just in his panties and then he stared up at Louis with a small smirk. He pushed his legs apart and then moved up to start mouthing at Louis’s cock through his boxers.

And oh god, he could already feel that it was going to be fat and big, because Louis wasn’t even hard completely. He was so fucking excited, because wow, was he really excited to get a fat cock inside of him for the first time in six months. 

Louis let out a soft breath and leaned his head back as he put his hands over Harry’s face as he sucked on his cock. It wasn’t even all the way hard, wasn’t even on his actual cock, but it was so wonderful because Harry’s lips were so plump and so delicious. Harry only spent a few moments to suck on the outside of Louis’s boxers until he was hard and he was sticking up in his boxers. He looked up at Louis again with his famous smirk and slowly started to tug his boxers down to his mid-thigh. His eyes went wide as he watched Louis’s cock spring up straight and his lips started to open slowly. “Fuck,” he breathed out and immediately, he wrapped his big hand around it and brought it to his lips.  
Harry gently started to suck at the tip, before lowering his mouth down slowly. And god, did Louis taste fucking wonderfully salty and sweet. He sank down as best as he could, which was just about half of Louis’s length that hung heavy between his lips. He kept his eyes open too, just so Louis could watch the expression on his face as he took his cock so beautifully. He slowly bobbed his head to keep contact with Louis, which was hard not only for him, but for Louis, clearly. Louis’s eyes were hazy, no longer had the sharpness that drove Harry made. They were full of lust, and his breath kept hitching to try and hold his moans back. 

As soon as Harry took his eyes away from Louis, he got to his real business. He kept breathing through his nose until Louis was stretching out his throat beautifully. He wasn’t doing as well as he could, because, hey it’s been six months since he’s done anything and he was kind of rusty. But, he took as a good sign when Louis let out a shaky moan and gripped Harry’s hair tightly to regain some of his control. “Fuck, Harry. You look so good,” he breathed out.

Harry kept his mouth moving strong and definitely while he sucked Louis off quickly. He wanted Louis to remember this; remember it every time that Louis ignored him, asked him for tea, asked him type something up. He would remember the way that Harry’s plump lips wrapped around his thick cock. He wanted Louis to think of the way his curls bobbed up and down because they were so fucking bouncy and curly. He wanted Louis to think of how he got him off, right between his legs. 

Harry could notice the definite change in Louis’s breathing habits as he started to get closer to coming. His balls were tense underneath him, his cock was twitching in Harry’s mouth. It even got Harry more worked up. He reached down below Louis’s cock and squeezed his balls to encourage him to come. Harry sucked faster; wrapped his tongue along Louis’s shaft and swallowed him up like he was hungry. 

Louis leaned forward a little with a deep groan and pushed Harry’s head down harder on his cock, holding him there for a few moments before he was coming hard down Harry’s throat. Harry made a few gagging sounds, even if he expected. He slowly started to pull back and started swallowing a few more times to clean him off, licking the slit a few times as a few more drips came out. “Mm… So sweet, you are, Louis,” he whispered to him. 

Louis looked down at Harry and tucked his cock away. So, Harry guessed that that was it and he wasn’t getting to ride Louis like he wanted. Whatever. But he still had a hard cock in his trousers that kind of needed attention. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s underarms and brought him up into his lap like he was weightless; a feather. He wrapped his arms around his waist and set his hands on Harry’s ass. “You’re so, so good…” Louis praised.

Harry smiled and nudged his nose against Louis’s. “I know that,” he whispered to him. “And are you going to do something for me, or what?” He asked. 

Louis smirked at him. “What would you like me to do? Play with that pretty little ass of yours?” He asked softly, his hands massaging his bum slowly, his fingernails sliding between his cheeks and digging into them to pull them apart. 

Harry nodded quickly and pecked Louis’s lips, which was a little weird, because kissing was more intimate than a quick blow job. “Yeah, yeah, play with my ass…” He whispered to him, before he turned around in Louis’s lap and laid his head back on his shoulder, facing back-to-chest. He put one of his legs up on Louis’s desk and one bunched up beside him. “You gonna leave my panties on?” He asked with a small smile.

Louis smirked again, because it was delicious and he knew how it drove him crazy. He bit his neck and pushed the panties aside with his arm under Harry’s thigh. “Of course. They’re my favourite, they’re so beautiful,” he praised and started rubbing a dry finger against Harry’s little hole. It was soft, so velvety and silky, and Louis wasn’t even inside. “So clean too. I love how you shave. Shave your legs too, don’t you?” He asked.

Harry nodded his head with his eyes closing a little. “Yeah… So smooth, just for you…” He whispered to him with a small, hazy smile. 

Louis’s hands trailed up Harry’s thigh, up his chest, and to his mouth. “Suck on my fingers, get ‘em nice wet,” he insisted, gently wiggling them into his mouth. Harry moaned softly as he took his fingers in and started to suck on them until they were soaked with his saliva. He made sure to deep throat them just as he did with Louis’s cock. When Louis took them away, he moved them back to his ass. He pushed his panties back aside and then he slipped two of them at the same time which made Harry shiver and flinch a little, because he really wasn’t expecting him to dive right in. He should have expected it, because Louis was sharp and he got right to the point. 

And to the point he did, because he found Harry’s prostate within just a few minutes, and the way Harry withered in Louis’s arms, trying to get his fingers deeper than they could go, Louis wouldn’t leave his prostate alone. He would jab his fingers against, making his cock leak. He would massage it to bring it out in Harry, trying to break him down into nothing. And it was very much working, because Harry was getting loud and sweaty in his arms. He got very close to coming within seconds, because he was just so perfect with his thick fingers pulling him apart. He reached back and latched his fingers in Louis’s shoulder behind him as he started to come, screaming as loud as if he was giving birth. And he didn’t even have Louis’s cock in him.

Louis didn’t take long to take his fingers back, making Harry suck on them again which he happily obliged to. He moaned softly against them until they were clean and slowly stood up on shaky legs. He walked over to his pile of discarded clothing and started to put them on, while Louis straightened himself up. Which, Harry thought was completely unfair because Harry had been naked and Louis barely had his trousers down.

When Harry was completely dressed again, he carefully moved between Louis’s legs and gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you on Monday, Mr. Tomlinson,” he whispered to him and leaned down to press a kiss to Louis’s lips, slowly and sticky. When he pulled away, he winked at him, and then he was gone.

**

They go out for drinks to celebrate a magazine publish. And as in “they”, means it was Harry, Zayn, a few more coworkers that seemed a bit higher up, some that seemed like they were on the same level as himself, and Louis. Asshole, dickhead, gorgeous fucking Louis that Harry wanted to get his mouth on again. It’s been a few days since Harry sucked his cock the first time, and he found himself wanting it. Wanting to taste his salty sweet cock. And he was pretty sure that Louis knew it. How he could get Harry hard with just the way he would word the way he said certain things over his speaker phone. 

Harry hated it. Hated how much delicious power that Louis had over him after getting to suck his cock just once. It was so frustrating, but Harry craved it so much sometimes his mouth would water and he would have to fuck himself on his fingers with one hand and with one hand down his throat until he came picturing Louis’s dominating fingers tangled in his hair. Fuck, did he need his cock.

And Harry definitely had plans to get it tonight. A few drinks in his belly was all he needed to fuel him into getting on his knees for powerful, delicious Louis. A few watermelon martinis and tequila shots had Harry swooning with confidence. Harry had stayed with Zayn at a table in the far back corner of the bar and Louis was sat a few tables over with some people Harry never really saw before. He hadn’t been working there very long, so he didn’t know a lot of people. But once his head was swimming, he slid away from Zayn to find himself next to Louis with a small smirk on his face.

“M’hi,” Harry said lazily, leaning his head on his hand on the table.

Louis cocked his stupid eyebrow to give Harry an impassive look. “Can I help you?” He asked. It irritated Harry, because Louis was putting it on for his friends. He hated that.

Harry just pouted at him. “Yes,” he mumbled to him.

Louis looked over at his mates and just gave them a look to tell them to give him some time with his secretary. Just his secretary. “What is it, H? How many drinks did you have?” He asked suspiciously. Louis himself only had a handful of beers, because he wasn’t much of a harsh drinker.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and slid closer to Louis, placing a gentle hand on Louis’s shoulder. “I wanna – wanna suck your cock again,” he slurred quietly close to Louis’s ear. He sounded tired, but really his voice was slurred with horniness and alcohol. 

Louis raised his eyebrows again. “Oh yeah? Didn’t get enough before?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “No.”

“What do you wanna do about that, Harry?”

“I wanna suck your cock.” 

A drunken Harry and a horny Louis, led to Harry in front of Louis on his knees in a stall of the bathroom. Like Harry wanted. Like he needed. 

Louis had his hands dug in Harry’s soft curls with his trousers half way down his thigh and Harry’s head buried in his pubes. Harry had Louis’s cock so far down his throat that it was stretching it so wonderfully. It was so gorgeous and that Louis kept touching it to feel his cock in Harry. Louis was so powerful over Harry. They both knew it.

Harry was moaning throatily as he sucked him off, his head continuing to bob as quickly as he could, while he kept firm form. He also kept his fingers wrapped around the base of Louis’s cock to keep it steady while he sucked him. While that hand was busy, he had his own jeans unbuttoned with his other hand shoved down them trying to get himself off. Tasting Louis’s cock, the precome dripping down his throat, the sweat sweetness; drove Harry mad. He fucking loved sucking cock, especially Louis’s cock. He was big, had a fat cock that filled Harry’s throat so wonderfully that it overwhelmed Harry.

It was overwhelming Louis too, clearly. “Aw, fuck, Harry. You look so fucking good with a cock in your mouth. Should always have one in there,” he growled at him. “Fuck, oh my god. Just fucking keep doing it. Fuck, you’re so good at this…”

Harry loved praised. He mainly loved praise from Louis, because that’s what he craved. Louis often ignored him, so he just really wanted Louis to call him pretty, say that he was his good boy. As Louis’s cock started twitching in his mouth, Harry looked up at Louis as he got faster with his motions, making his tongue lick flat against Louis’s cock to make sure that every part of his cock got what it deserved.

Harry also started rubbing his own cock faster. He wanted to come too, and he didn’t think that Louis was going to want to help him that much. Whatever. But Louis started to finally come as he pushed Harry’s face down into his pubes and held him down so that Louis could come down Harry’s warm throat. It was so delicious. Harry fucking loved the taste of Louis’s come. It was so fucking sweet and it tasted like honey. Harry could lap at it all day, he would never get tired of it. (That’s kind of how Harry got when he was drunk and determined. He was so horny and slutty that it was almost embarrassing.)

But Harry soon came too, and that kind of distracted him from Louis’s come. He was pretty sure that he was coming because he was addicted to the taste of his sweet come, but whatever, because he was coming and it was amazing because he was drunk and he had a cock in his mouth. 

A few moments after he came, Louis pulled Harry up by his cheeks and tugged him for a sloppy, drunken kiss. “Fuck, you’re such a slut, Harry. I fucking love it so much. Why are you so fucking slutty?” He growled quietly, wrapping his arms around his bum to pull him closer.

Harry was fucking giggling. He loved being felt up by Louis and his praise trickled down his spine. “M’only slutty for you,” he mumbled, pressing his finger to Louis’s mouth. It was only partly true. Currently, Harry was only slutty for Louis, but before he met him, that wasn’t really the case.

“Good,” Louis growled possessively. 

It was odd for Louis, but Harry couldn’t really think about that straight, because he had come in his pants and the sweet taste of honey infused semen on his tongue. 

**

It didn’t become a thing like Harry thought it was going to. When he saw Louis the following Monday, Louis just accepted his tea with a small thank you and sent Harry away with his daily assignment. Harry wasn’t sure whether to be disheartened or pleased. But by the time Friday rolled back around and Louis hasn’t really shown him extraordinary attention, Harry was getting testy and irritable. So, right before he was supposed to be leaving, Harry carefully made his way into Louis’s office and leaned against the door after he locked it with his arms crossed over his chest. His mission wasn’t really complete. He couldn’t stop thinking about how wanting Louis more; not just in the way that he wanted him stuck up his ass, but he also wanted him to pay attention to him. 

When he leaned against the door, Louis looked up at him, his glasses almost falling off his nose. “Can I help you…?” He asked stupidly, and it literally made Harry want to scream.  
“How could you shove your cock down my throat and not even look at me all week?” Harry asked with a small frown.

Louis cocked his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” He asked.

“Don’t be like that, you know exactly what I mean.” And with that, Harry took some initiative and slowly started to walk over to Louis and climb into his lap again. Louis didn’t make any move to try and move away, so he figured that was a good thing. “Look, I’m not looking for anything either, like you said, so you don’t have to act like I’m a stupid kid who wants a wonderful, scandalous relationship with his boss. I just want to fuck,” he whispered to him with his hands pressed against his chest. It wasn’t exactly a lie either, but it wasn’t entirely truthful. Harry wouldn’t exactly say no to Louis if he wanted to go out to dinner and woo him. But, Harry wasn’t exactly irrational either. Because he knew that was never going to happen, so he would take what he could from his incredibly attractive, dickhead of a boss. 

Louis looked up at Harry from where he was throwing himself on his lap. “You’re so fucking desperate, it hurts,” he teased and set his hands on Harry’s ass tighter.  
Harry shrugged a little. “Yeah, but I have a really sexy boss who’s good with his hands and ignores me so much I think he hates me, but really I think you ignore me because you’re afraid if you don’t, you’ll lose control and will have to fuck me in the middle of the day.”

“And so what?” 

“So what, if you don’t fuck me right now I might just goes crazy myself.”

And that’s all it took Louis to crumble underneath Harry. Harry was definitely taking control of that, because it wasn’t often enough that Louis let himself crumble. He started to loosen his tie again and quickly pull off his button up. As his shirt was unbuttoned, Harry smirked to himself a little. “I didn’t think you would have all these pretty tattoos…” He whispered to him and started to lean in and suck on his ink covered chest.

Louis clearly wasn’t the one for foreplay, because while Harry was sucking bruises into his chest, he started to pull down Harry’s bottoms to play with his bum, rubbing dry fingers against his puckered up hole. “Come on, I don’t want to play,” Louis growled. “You said you wanted to fuck, so let’s fuck.” 

“So impatient,” Harry tisked and stood back up to undress himself. He made note to himself this morning to wear a new pair of panties that were black with white lace trim on them. He had gone and bought a few more pairs over the weekend once he saw what they tended to do to Louis.

“Leave those on,” Louis said immediately once Harry’s trousers were at his ankles.

“Why would I ever take them off?” Harry asked with a small smirk, as he watched Louis quickly undress himself as well. “Do you have a condom?” 

Louis snorted. “Course I do, Harry, wouldn’t want to be around a little fucking minx like you without one. Hardly can keep my cock out of you as it is,” he said simply. He pushed his chair back and started to shuffle through his top drawer and pulled out a condom in a golden wrapper. He jerked his cock a few times until he was hard, then ripped open the wrapper, and slid it on. “It’s already lubricated, so if you need anything like prep, you’re gonna have to use spit.”

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes, because Louis was selfish, but Harry couldn’t help but to be drawn to him anyway. “I don’t need any prep. I get off on my fingers probably every night thinking of nice it would feel to have your thick cock up my ass,” he said honestly, before he got back up on his lap and grabbed a hold of Louis’s thicker than ever cock. He set his cock against his hole and gently rubbed against it with a soft moan. “Mm…” He moaned as he started to slowly push down. His mouth fell open a little as Louis’s thickness spread him open in places that he could never reach with his fingers even if he tried. 

And yeah, Louis’s cock was everything that he could hope for, but the noises he got out of Louis were just that much better. His hands had settled on Harry’s hips once Harry had bottomed out on his cock, and his head was tilted back with his mouth slightly open in bliss. “Shit, I don’t think I’ve ever had an ass so tight,” Louis breathed out, his nails digging in Harry’s thigh. “I swear to god if you don’t move, I’m going to go crazy.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Harry hummed, before Louis snapped his hips up as warning. 

“Don’t get smart with me.”

“Or what? You’ll fuck me harder? Because please, that’s not something I’ll be complaining about,” Harry promised as he started to lift himself up and down on Louis’s cock. He let out a soft mewls and soft breaths as he began to ride him, his hands going to rest on Louis’s shoulders. Yeah, messing and teasing Louis was fun, but riding his cock was better. 

“Oh fuck, Harry… Come on, baby, I know you got a little more drive than that,” Louis breathed into him, his hands going around to cup Harry’s ass cheeks and gently pull them apart to make his hole tighter on his cock.

Harry whined and continued to bounce on his cock, eventually speeding up his movements. He tried to ignore how when Louis called him “baby” his spine tingled and it did give him more drive to please Louis, please himself. “Fill me up so well, Lou. You do. Nobody’s ever made me feel this good,” he confessed with a small whine. It was probably true, considering Louis’s cock was the biggest he’s had, easy with no competition.

“I can tell, baby. Taking it so good, it’s fucking ridiculous. You act like it’s nothing though, riding right through it. You’re so fucking good,” Louis praised, because well, right now was not the time to ridicule Harry if he wanted to keep him going and keep him happy. 

Harry whined softly at the praised. He ran his hands up Louis’s neck and to his scalp to lightly scratch at it, tug at his hair for leverage. He bounced quickly, but steadily and never missed a beat. He was graceful when he took cock, because even if he was young, he had a good bit of experience under his belt. Or in this case, between his legs. He may have not had sex in a few months, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t experienced, nor did it mean he just forgot how to ride cock. He just went through a rusty spell, but he considered himself back on his game as he rode Louis’s cock, eliciting such noises out of his boss that he could only ever fantasize about. 

With the way Louis held Harry’s hips and circled his cock in little motions along with Harry’s bounces, it made Harry closer and closer to his peak with his untouched cock leaking between the two of them. His breathing got heavier and he became less sure of himself. “I’m not gonna last much longer, Louis,” he whimpered. 

And then Louis took that as a hint, along with Harry’s slowed motions, that it was time for him to take back the control that he never truly lost and started to buck into Harry a lot more than Harry was bouncing. It had Harry crying out within just a few seconds, his cock spurting streaks of come against Louis’s torso. His head lolled to Louis’s shoulder after he finished, feeling rather wiped out.

But, Louis wasn’t done, so he kept bucking up into Harry until he came too, almost a minute later. Even if Harry felt so sensitive that it had him wincing and making small, pained noises against Louis’s shoulder, it still felt so good that he never wanted Louis out of him. He wanted him forever inside. 

As they came down, Harry pulled his head out of Louis’s shoulder and carefully sat up a little to pull Louis out of him. He then sat right back down on his lap and got comfortable, because he was exhausted and so was Louis, so neither of them had any plans to really move for a while. But, a while came too soon for Harry, because Louis was starting to make moves to start getting up and broke their comfortable silence. “H, I’ve got to get out of here,” he whispered, because if his tone got any louder it would be disruptive.  
Harry hummed quietly and slowly lifted himself off of Louis’s shoulder and looked down at him. His face resembled straight sex – his cheeks flushed, his eyes weary, and his curls astray. “Why? So you don’t have to talk to me anymore? I hate that. I don’t like how you ignore me. You don’t have to mean all time,” he whispered back.

Louis sighed. “I’m not mean, I’m your boss and you’re supposed to do things for me. That’s your job. It’s not like I mean to ignore you – don’t give me that look, Harry – it’s just that I’m busy all the time,” he insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Then promise me that you’ll fuck me again? Like I said, I don’t expect anything from you, but after having that cock in me I don’t think I ever want to be without,” he said honestly with a small smirk.

“Okay, I guess I can promise that at least.”

Harry just smirked at Louis and then slowly started to stand up. There was a stickiness between his cheeks, but he brushed it off as the kind of lube on the condom, and just got dressed again. He was out the door with just a peck to Louis’s cheek. It just felt necessary to leave with some kind of goodbye, such as a kiss.

** 

After that, it definitely became a thing and not just on Fridays. It wasn’t every day, but it happened quite frequently. So frequently, that Harry’s ass never really forgot the shape of Louis’s cock. Louis also started to notice Harry more, made sure to drop a few more “thank yous” after he brought him tea and finished work. Harry talks to Zayn about it, but doesn’t give him a lot of detail. He just tells him that he’s definitely won the bet that Zayn set. Because, what he did with Louis behind a closed door with his name on it was Harry’s business.

A month goes by, and things stay the same. Harry visits Louis’s office after his shift, or sometimes during, when Louis rings him and tells him he’s horny. He’s been stuck under Louis’s desk for an hour once when someone came into Louis’s office to give a proposal. But that’s okay, because he made Louis pay and sucked him off twice, made him come quietly as he had to listen to some poor bloke go on about Syria, who didn’t really know what they were talking about.

A month goes by, and Harry feels weird. Not really about his and Louis’s situation, but he feels weird. Sometimes he gets really sensitive and he tells Louis that he doesn’t want to fuck, but if he wants a blow job, Harry’s all for it. It’s not just his hole that’s sensitive either, but his whole body; his skin, his nipples, and even his hair roots. Sensitivity isn’t the only thing weird about him either. His hair feels smooth and so much healthier; Louis tells him all the time how soft his hair feels. Harry is also very, very tired. He drinks plenty of tea in the morning and afternoon, gets it at the same time as he gets Louis’s. The times he doesn’t stay after work with Louis, are the times that he’s so exhausted he just wants to go home and take a nap. 

Harry just feels weird. 

And Harry feels even worse today. He sat at his desk with headset on trying to take down a message for Louis that someone was leaving for him. But it just sounded like gibberish to him, because he couldn’t focus and the lady on the phone sounded like she was talking way to fast. “O-Okay, ma’am. Can you repeat that, I’m sorry?” Harry said hopelessly. He really has gotten pretty good at his job, it’s just that he was feeling badly and didn’t want to be on the phone right now.

“I said that I never received an email in return from Mr. Tomlinson, and I’m getting tired of waiting. If he doesn’t want my story, than I’m sure someone else will like to have it,” the woman said with a snap in her voice.

“A-Alright, I will let him know. Thank you for your patience,” Harry said, trying to keep his composure and his professionalism. 

But the woman just cut off the call, and Harry sighed. He took off his headset, and then he smelled something. Something awfully a lot like someone’s lunch of tuna, and he turned his nose up in absolute disgust. His stomach churned and before he knew it, he was bent over his trash bin under his desk, puking his lunch up. And it was still early, only one o’clock. He still had four more hours to sit at this desk, but he wasn’t quite sure he was going to make it. His stomach kept churning, even after he stopped throwing up and the smell of tuna fish had dissipated. He threw off his headset and set it on the desk, before he quickly made his way for the bathroom. He washed cold water over his face to try and cool down, calm down, and collect himself. Today was not a good day, and maybe if he asked Louis to go home, he would understand.

 

“Harry, I don’t understand. Why aren’t you feeling well? Are you lying just because you wanna go?” Louis asked him as he looked at Harry from across his desk.

“If you think I’m lying, you can go ahead and look underneath my desk in my bin and you’ll see my lunch. I’m just really not feeling well. It’s not like I call out a lot. I haven’t been feeling well for the past like week, and I really would just like to go home and rest up. I’ll be here tomorrow,” Harry promised, crossing his arms over his chest gently. His expression was sincere, because he did really mean well. He was not feeling well.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, fine. You can head home. Just can you bring me a cup of tea before you go and have all the calls sent to your phone, transferred to me.”

Harry just nodded his head. “Thank you,” he whispered, and quickly made his way out of Louis’s office and down to the break room. He didn’t run into Zayn, or anyone else thankfully, because he was definitely trying his best to get out of her as fast as he could. He brought Louis’s tea up to his office within ten minutes and gave him a weary smile. “I’ll be here tomorrow,” he said again, reassuringly. 

Louis nodded his head. “Yeah, no you’re alright. Thank you, Harry. You’ll be alright, yeah?”

“I’ll be okay, thank you,” Harry assured, which was weird. Louis never really cared about how Harry was feeling, but then he just decided that it was no big deal, because Louis was probably just upset about how he wasn’t going to get off later. But whatever. He turned around and left the office, making sure to have all his calls set to go to Louis’s phone. He then grabbed his things and headed out to his car to go to his flat and then took a very, very long nap for the rest of the day.

**

Two weeks pass and Harry still feels really badly. He hasn’t been himself lately and Louis starting to notice, his friends are starting to notice, and he himself is definitely starting to notice. He was still throwing up every now and then, usually to foods that would make his stomach sensitive. He was still napping a lot, usually during his lunch break. Louis would sometimes give him an hour lunch just so he could feel better. Harry could now tell that Louis was starting to care about him a little. Maybe not a whole lot, but he cared enough about Harry to let him go even an hour or two early some days, and he wasn’t really pressuring Harry to have sex. Harry really appreciated it, because some days he felt like he would pass out from exhaustion.

Today though, wasn’t awful. He was still tired, but he decided to push through it. Mainly because he thought that Louis kind of deserved a blow job. He was hidden underneath Louis’s desk like he often did, Louis’s cock deep down his throat with Louis letting out soft moans into his computer. It was good, but it didn’t last much longer, because as Harry began to deep throat Louis, he started gagging, which really wasn’t Harry. He had to pull back and put his hand over his mouth for a moment, because he felt his stomach start to gurgle and he definitely felt it in his throat. His cheeks puffed out and he made a small, suspicious noises.

“Harry? You okay? Why did you stop?” Louis questioned. 

But, before Harry knew it, he was quickly climbing out from underneath Louis’s desk and throwing up in his bin right next to Louis’s shoes.

Louis’s face turned into absolute disgust as Harry threw up. “Ew! Fuck, Harry…” He groaned, putting himself away quickly because he was going soft anyway and Harry was throwing up. He slid off his chair and bent down beside Harry, pressing a hand to his back. “Fuck, you need to see someone, H. You’ve been sick for like two weeks,” he noted, his fingers gently coasting against Harry’s back.

Harry stayed quiet with his head in the bin for a few minutes, spitting every few moments to get the taste out of his mouth of vomit and old lunch. “I know,” he said quietly. He wasn’t really sure that it was anything to worry about. It was probably just the long lasting effects of the flu he caught. He didn’t think about it, just slept through it as much as he could, threw up when he needed to, and sucked Louis’s cock when he could. 

Louis sighed and watched Harry hug the bin to his chest, just in case he puked again. “Listen, don’t come in tomorrow at all. Head to the doctors, and be back the next day unless you have a doctor’s note. This company will survive without you,” he promised.

Harry agreed, and slowly laid his head on Louis’s knee with his eyes closed. At least Louis did understand that Harry wasn’t superman and got sick sometimes. Sometimes he needed a day, and he was glad that he didn’t even have to ask.

**

Harry was sat in the doctor’s office, nearly by himself with the exception of a mother with her child who sounded like she had a cold. Harry had no room to be a little disgusted because he was sick too. He could have the flu, which was definitely worse than a runny nose. He wasn’t really nervous to be here, because he kind of expected to just be sent home with antibiotics and told to go home and rest. Which was great, because that meant he would feel better soon. 

When Harry’s name was called, he smiled up at the short nurse, and he followed her back to his room to wait for the doctor after she checked his height and weight. He patiently waited on the light greyish blue table with his feet dangling off the edge, and as he waited, he received a text from Louis. He never got a lot, because their relationship wasn’t really that personal. It was mainly about sex and a few feelings for each other, but other than that. 

I hope you feel better and so does my cock.

And attached to the text was a smiling emoji with its tongue out. Harry didn’t reply though, just shoved it in his pocket because his doctor had entered the room with a bright smile on her face. “Hi, Harry. I’m Dr. Mathews. Do you want to tell me what you’re in today for?” She asked.

Harry gave her a smile in return. “Well, I’ve been sick for like two weeks. My stomach has just been really sensitive to certain foods, and it’s really weary all day, like I could throw up if I really tried. I’ve also been really tired too. I sleep through my lunch breaks at work and sometimes leave early. Oh, and it hasn’t just been my stomach that’s sensitive either. It’s like, my skin too,” he informed. “I figured it’s probably just stress or something like the flu, but my boss told me to come in when I nearly threw up on his shoes,” he informed with a lighthearted chuckle. He would just leave out the part about why he was even near his shoes.

Dr. Mathews nodded her head as she listened. “Alright, is there anything else?” She asked.

Harry just shook his head.

“Okay… I’m gonna run a few tests, try to determine if it really is the flu or something, so we can prescribe you something,” Dr. Mathews declared and stood up to put on her gloves. She first checked Harry’s temperature, which was perfectly normal. Then, she checked down his throat, in ears, and his heartbeat. The only thing different or abnormal in the slightest bit was that his heartbeat was slightly escalated. But nothing to take notice on. Then, she checked his blood pressure, which was a little higher than normal, maybe due to stress, but again, nothing to worry about. “You seem healthier than ever, Harry. So the last thing I’m gonna have you do is to take a urine test, see if there’s anything in that,” she decided, before she went over to one of the cabinets and got an empty cup with a blue lid. She sat down in front of a computer on in the corner of the room and typed up a label for the cup with Harry’s information from his sheet. She printed it out and stuck it to the cup, before handing it to Harry. “There’s a bathroom right outside this room to the left. When you’re done, bring it back to me, I’ll get it tested it and then we’ll come back to answer some questions.”

Harry nodded his head carefully as he grasped the cup and then walked to the bathrooms as she instructed. Now he was a little worried, because they couldn’t find anything wrong with him. A small, tiny little voice in the back of his head was telling him that he was very, very stupid for not realizing what this could be – but no, he was definitely not going to even think that was a possibility. When he finished up peeing in the cup that was given to him, he brought it back to Dr. Mathews, handing it to her and sitting back down carefully. Not thinking too much was definitely key here.

Dr. Mathews gave him a smile and excused herself from the room to drop the cup off in their testing room. She then walked back to Harry and started to ask him questions. “Have you been sexually active within in the past six months?” 

“Yes.” 

“How many partners have you had?”

“One.”

“How often?”

“Probably close to every day. Just, it’s frequent.” 

“Is it protected?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you on any birth controls?”

“No.” And yeah, it was really hard for Harry not to think of the obvious when she wouldn’t stop asking these kinds of questions to him.

“Okay. Have you taken any drugs in the past four weeks?”

“No. I mean, I’ve had a few drinks of alcohol every now and again, but never drunk. And definitely no drugs.”

“Okay. Is there any family history that I should know about, such as mental illnesses, cancer, diabetes, etc.?” 

“No. My family’s pretty healthy.”

“Alright, Harry… Well, is there anything that you would like to know or ask me while we wait? It should take another ten minutes,” Dr. Mathews asked.

Harry took a deep breath and bit down on his lip. “Why did you ask me all those questions about my sexual history?” He asked quietly.

But, Dr. Mathews only smiled. “I have to factor in everything. Nothing isn’t a possibility,” she reminded.

Harry sighed and chewed on his lip dangerously hard. “Okay.”

And only a little more conversation before Dr. Mathews left the room to get his results, because they should be through any moment. When she came back, ten minutes had gone by and Harry was pretty fucking sure he was going to go crazy, because she said it would only take a moment. It was eating him up inside to know that he might just know what was going on.

“Sorry, that took so long, Harry. They weren’t quite done, but I’ve got them now,” Dr. Mathews announced and sat down across from Harry with a small smile on her face. “Well, Harry. I don’t know how you’re going to take this, whether you’re going to be excited or scared. But, you’re pregnant.”

Harry knew it before the words came out of her mouth the way she had worded it. He didn’t even know how he felt about, honestly. Wasn’t sure whether to be excited or scared. Definitely scared for starters, but excited? Not quite. He had a little tiny baby growing inside of him that was part him, part Louis. Yeah, that was a little exciting, but it was the fact that he was having his boss’s baby and that he was only twenty-one years old, not even quite finished university. So yeah, mainly terrified. “Pregnant? Are you sure?” He asked in the quietest voice that could fall on one’s ears.

“Yes, it’s true. From the results, I would say you’re probably around six or seven weeks. I know it’s very overwhelming and I don’t know whether you plan to keep it or whatever it may be, but I’m still going to suggest an OBGYN that I suggest to most of my patients. Her name is Dr. Bishel and she’s very gentle, very sweet. If you plan on keeping this baby, then I will put in a word for you. I would suggest going soon, maybe within a week or two so that she might push the prenatal and the first check up together,” Dr. Mathews said and gave Harry a small smile. “Do you have any questions?”

Harry bit his lip and slowly shook his head. “No, thank you for asking,” he whispered and looked down at his lap to start playing with his fingernails. No, he didn’t even know what he wanted to do with the baby. Didn’t know whether he wanted to keep it, get rid of it, or maybe give it up. He was so young, but… But then again it was his baby. The baby relied on him to stay alive and it just felt so wrong to get rid of it, push it off on someone else. It was his baby. 

Dr. Mathews slowly nodded her head. “Alright, well I’m gonna give you her number just in case you want it,” she said and flipped through her compartment in her clipboard to find a business card and handed it to Harry. “There you go, Harry. Really, good luck with everything. Think all your decisions through.”

“I will…” Harry promised and bit down roughly on his lip. “Could you get me a few doctor’s notes for work? For just like, three days maybe?” He asked. He definitely need just a few days to get himself together, figure out what he would tell Louis, because he was definitely going to have to tell him. 

Dr. Mathews smiled. “Of course, I’ll have them at the checkout desk when you go,” she informed, before getting up and heading out to leave Harry alone. But, Harry didn’t stay there long because he was pretty sure he would go crazy just sitting there. He made his way out to the checkout counter and took his doctor’s notes, which he noted were only through Wednesday. So, he had a total of three days to figure something out to tell Louis, and it was back to work on Thursday.

** 

Three days came and go, and Harry was back to work with one decaf tea and another caffeinated filled with cream. It was nearing the end of August, and the school semester was about to start again. Louis tried to cut back his hours a while Harry was in school for his classes, but he insisted that was unnecessary because some of his classes were online and the rest he could take at night. That was before he realized that he was pregnant and would have to cut back his hours now. He would have to take Louis up on that now. But, that was something he could worry about later.

As he walked into Louis’s office in the morning, he had his messenger back across his chest and a drink carrier in one hand. And when he did walk in that office, he got a smile from Louis, like he was almost glad to see him. “My secretary!” He said, like he was happy. Harry could think of a few couple ways to cut him down by the knees.  
For now, he struggled a smile and set Louis’s tea on the desk and took out his doctor notes. “There’s for Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Thank you for being so understanding. I feel a little better. More rested,” he said softly and threw away the carrier in Louis’s trash bin as he held onto his own tea. “Could we have lunch?” He asked suddenly.

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “You know that can’t happen. Nothing personal, but one of us has to be here to take calls, love,” he reminded.

Oh yeah. “Right, sorry. But I kind of need to talk to you. I don’t know when the best time for you, but I guess it should be soon,” Harry said as calmly as he could.  
Louis’s face turned confused, a little worried, but not mistakable for caring. “Yeah, yeah, sure. How about when you take your lunch, you can come in and we can talk. You can go ahead and eat in here,” he offered.

Harry smiled slightly and nodded his head. “Alright, sounds like a plan. Enjoy your tea,” he said quietly and then he was gone, sitting down at his desk and putting on his headset. He still didn’t really know how to talk to Louis about the baby – the thing growing inside of him that the two of them made together. Over his few days off, he decided that he was definitely going to keep it. He had to, because it was a part of him now. He knew he couldn’t go through with aborting it, and he knew that he couldn’t give it up once he had carried it for nine months and then in turn give birth to it later. He would keep it, whether Louis wanted him to or not. Louis may sometimes seem heartless, but Harry couldn’t believe that he would want Harry to abort it. He may not want anything to do with him though. Maybe he would ask Harry to leave his job, which Harry wouldn’t fight because he would understand. But right now, he was definitely thinking too much about this all, and he would just have to wait until they sat down to talk later. 

Later came too soon for Harry, and before he knew it, he was sitting at Louis’s desk in front of him, unpacking his pathetic lunch. It consisted of a bottle of water, a parfait cup, and a banana because those were the only things he could stomach. He was staying quiet at the moment, because Louis was on the phone and he was waiting for him to finish. So for now, Harry mixed up his granola in his berry parfait and started to gently nibble at the yogurt. It took Louis ten minutes to get off the phone, and Harry had never been so grateful for the extra time. He was nervous, but he shouldn’t be. Harry should be acting confident, strong, and sure of himself to let Louis know that he could handle this. But that’s not how he was coming off. He was coming off very scared and nervous, because his poor hands shaking so bad that his yogurt nearly jumped off his spoon and back into his cup.

“So, Curly, what’s up? You’re not quitting are you?” Louis asked with a small smile, so unsure, but played to be joking. But Harry could tell, Louis was hoping that wasn’t the case. Which, Harry took kindly.

“No, I’m not quitting,” Harry assured, taking another small bite of his yogurt, before putting his plastic spoon his yogurt. 

“Then, what’s up?” 

Harry bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t think he should jump around, but he couldn’t help it. His clumsy tongue got the better of him and he was tripping. “Well, we’ve been having sex for a long time, right? Like, probably two months. I guess it’s not that long, but still… We’ve – we’ve definitely had sex, and I want you to know like, um – um you’re the only person I’ve been sleeping with for the past like eight months now, so like, no confusion or whatever. But uh, we’ve been pretty safe, you’d say, right? Like, we’ve used a condom every time and I don’t know how, but… I’m pregnant. The doctor told me that I’m like – like six or seven weeks from what she could tell from the urine sample, but I haven’t like, been to an OBGYN yet, so it’s not set in stone… I made an appointment for next week to find out more, but like… I’m definitely pregnant – that’s why I’ve been throwing up and getting so tired and why I can’t eat anything and I’m so fucking sorry this happened. I didn’t mean it to, I’m sure you don’t think that, but fuck – ” Harry trailed off with his voice cracking near the end as he tried to come up with excuses or whatever the fuck he was rambling on. To stop himself, he picked up his spoon and jammed another mouthful of yogurt in his mouth.

Louis was taken aback, that’s for sure. His face was hard, but not menacing. It was straight, confused if anything. He had his fingers cupped around his chin to try and comprehend what Harry had told him. “Hm.” Was all he said at first and he looked over at Harry and let out a quiet sigh. “Harry, don’t cry… Don’t apologize, this isn’t your fault,” he deadpanned to him after a moment and leaned over to grab one of Harry’s hand and rolled it back and forth between his own. “It’s not – it’s something that was probably bound to happen, right? These things – they don’t happen just because you’re not safe, they happen for a reason. So, whether or not we used as many precautions as possible, you would have gotten pregnant anyway. Or at least that’s what I believe. Don’t be so upset…” 

Harry lifted his head and he looked up at Louis and slowly nodded to his words. “What – what do you wanna do?” He asked quietly of him.

Louis bit his own lip and just shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, I’m a big kid, I can handle myself and a baby. I know you’re probably a lot more scared than I, because like, you’re in school still and you’re so young, and you’re the one actually carrying this thing, but hey… I promise I’m gonna help you. This doesn’t mean that I’m gonna like, marry you or whatever, because we’re not a couple, we’re not. But we’re good friends, and you’re having my baby, and I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to take care of you in every fucking possible way that I can, because it’s not just you anymore. I care about you, Harry, even if we’re not in a relationship. And I’m sure as fuck gonna care a lot about that baby too, so you don’t have to worry about that. I know you think I’m asshole, but… But I’ve always wanted kids. And it’s about time I have kids. And you’re giving that to me, so how can I be mad at that? I’m gonna take care of you, okay? Whatever you need, I’ll come. If you fucking call me at like, three o’clock in the morning, I swear to you now, I’ll come. Even if I act like an asshole about it because it was three in the morning and I definitely had no plans to go out to you. I’ll come because that’s my baby and I want you both to be safe and well cared for.” Louis talked with such ease and sureness that it gave Harry a sense of security that could only be provided by the father of this baby. Harry could be happier, if Louis didn’t say that they weren’t going to be in a relationship. But hey, there was nothing Harry could do about that and what Louis was offering him was more than he could ever ask for from anyone else.

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly and looked down at Louis’s hand. And suddenly, Harry smirked a little. “Are you gonna start feeling awful when I’m like, six months pregnant and you’re still making me get you tea two or maybe three times a day?” He asked.

Louis snorted and just shook his head. “Nope, because you won’t be doing that. As soon as you tell me that you want to stop, then I’ll start your maternity leave, or cut your hours for a while, until you’re ready. I want you to be honest with me too. If you’re feet are hurting one day and you’re really tired, I’m going to be very, very lenient with you, because I want you to be very comfortable,” he huffed. “Also, you will not be living on your own once you hit your third trimester. You’ll move in with me, at least until a few weeks after you give birth. I have to know you’re okay and you’re gonna need help with the little one. Besides, I have an abundance of space and my parents don’t pay for it,” he declared.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the last remark. It was kind of ridiculous – he told his mum he didn’t need help anymore because he had a good paying job, but she heard none of it. “Getting protective already and I’m not even showing yet. How sweet,” he teased.

Louis just smiled and bit his lip. “Come here, I want to see your belly, even if you’re not showing,” he insisted.

And Harry obliged and slowly got up and walked over to Louis. Louis set his hand on Harry’s lower back and pressed one hand flat against Harry’s stomach. “Aw… How far along did you say you were? Six weeks?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but like. The doctor told me that she couldn’t say for sure. But my OBGYN, her name is Dr. Bishel, is gonna be able to tell me for sure how far along I am and when I’m gonna be due.”

“And you said you had an appointment? When?” 

“Wednesday of next week, at noon. So, I might have to take a longer lunch break. It’s the only time I could come in, and I figured that maybe you would be alright with me leaving early and then coming back.”

Louis waved him away. “Reschedule for next Sunday if you can. I wanna go.”

Harry started to blush and looked down at Louis’s hand that was still on his belly and that was occasionally rubbing it. “Why?” He breathed out. “Just a prenatal, and maybe the first real appointment and ultrasound. I didn’t think you would want to be that involved.”

Louis shrugged. “No, I do. I know what a prenatal is Harry, and I know in that first ultrasound you get to hear the heartbeat, and I don’t want to miss the first time you hear it. I know I’m not carrying the baby, but it’s only fair that I get to do everything you get to do. But like, don’t expect me to hold your hand or something and cry, because I’m not gonna do that. I just really wanna see this little guy.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Little guy? Don’t get cocky. You don’t know it’s gonna be a boy.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow. “If it’s made from my semen, it’s gonna be a boy,” he said with confidence. 

Harry rolled his eyes and moved his hand down to his stomach, having to nudge Louis’s away a little. “Don’t be mean, because if it’s a girl, I don’t want her to think that her daddy likes her less.”

And to that, Louis had to roll his eyes a little but hold back a smile because Harry was so beautifully sweet and really ridiculous. But he could tell, Harry was going to be a good mum, no matter how young and ridiculous he was. 

**

Harry was able to make a new appointment so that Louis could meet him there Sunday at eleven. He noticed throughout the week that Louis had been texting him and calling him a lot more than usual. Which was probably a pretty good thing; letting Harry know just how much Louis was going to care about these two. That really did mean so much to Harry, because he never really thought that Louis would be someone to bend over backwards for Harry, who he didn’t love nor was he even in a relationship with. Also, he just loved how Louis was willing to drop everything for not just Harry, but their unborn child. Harry probably couldn’t have picked someone better well off, either. Louis was loaded, there was no doubt or question about that. He’s told Harry many, many times that he was going to have no issue supporting the baby, and if need be, Harry. He hadn’t been to Louis’s flat yet, however, but he just knew that it was probably luxurious and beautiful, and probably way too much space for just one person. Good thing Harry was here with a new addition.

Sitting at the empty doctor’s office, Harry was dressed in a looser pair of skinnies and a black t-shirt with his hair pulled back with a colourful scarf. It was 10:58am, and Louis wasn’t there yet, and Harry was just about to scream. He had to rearrange his whole schedule just for him, and he wasn’t even here yet.

Where are you?? You promised you would be here.

But, Harry didn’t get a response from Louis, which was probably more frustrating than anything. Although, it might mean that he was driving. Hopefully.  
“Styles?” A woman called out after coming out of the door and he started to get a little worried. 

Harry looked up at her and started to bite on his nails. “Could we wait just a few more minutes, please? I’m trying to wait for someone,” he explained, his eyebrows furrowed.

The woman just smiled at Harry and nodded her head. “Yeah, that’s alright. We’re not very busy, but we’ll have to start in probably ten minutes,” she warned calmly, before walking back through the door, to where, Harry didn’t know.

I’m seriously going to kill you, Louis. No joke. You’ve shamed me and your unborn child. If you don’t get here in ten minutes, I have to start without you. 

Again, Harry didn’t get a response. This time, he was close to crying because he was embarrassed for starters, to think that Louis actually meant that he was coming. And, it was pretty embarrassing to have to tell the nurse in the first place that he couldn’t start, because someone who probably wasn’t going to show up, was supposed to be here.

Ten minutes pass, and the nurse is back with an apologetic smile. “Mr. Styles? We’re gonna have to start now, or your appointment will have to be switched with someone else’s today. Can I get the name of the person you’re waiting for and I could let the receptionist know to look for him?” She asked kindly, but Harry was still disheartened.

“Uh, yeah…” Harry mumbled quietly as he slowly stood up, playing with his fingers and slowly walking towards the nurse. “His name is Louis Tomlinson. He’ll probably be wearing a suit,” he said, watching the nurse then write that down to make sure to tell the woman at the front desk. 

“Alright, Mr. Styles, you can follow me,” she said encouragingly, as she led him to the weighing station and then took his height. When Harry saw what he weighted, he felt pretty awful, but at the same time a little excited. He had gained four pounds in a week. He wasn’t sure where, because he still wasn’t showing that much. His stomach was tighter though, which he read online was to be expected. It was supposed to mean that Harry’s body was stretching to accommodate a new addition. 

The nurse then handed Harry a hospital gown to change into as she led him to his examination room. “Here is where Dr. Bishel will meet you. She’ll be in shortly. And if Mr. Tomlinson comes in, we’ll lead him back here,” she informed, before she was out the door.

Harry sighed to himself and started to get undressed out his clothes. He was so angry with Louis for not being here like he promised. Probably even more irritated that he never even texted him back. Like, who does Louis think he is? Acting like he cared, and then just throwing Harry to the side like that. Maybe he had a change of heart, wasn’t really gonna show up like he said.

But of course, Harry was wrong because he over thought things and he was irrational. Because Louis ended up showing up about a minute before he met his doctor. He looked worried, upset, and very, very apologetic. Which, Harry wasn’t really used to seeing. But, all of these sides of Louis weren’t exactly what Harry was used to. “Where have you been?!” Harry asked in a hushed yell.

Louis let out a breath and pulled up a stool next to Harry’s bed that he was laid back against. “I’m so, so sorry, Harry. I swear, I had everything planned out this morning. I got up at like nine in the morning, on a Sunday mind you. I had breakfast and everything. But one of the business partners called me this morning, and I had to drop something off at the office, so I had to go all the way over to the office, and then back to here, where I got stuck in fucking traffic. I don’t even know why I have a car,” he groaned and took Harry’s hand, like he said he would never do, Harry noted.

“Because you’re a pretentious asshole who needs people to know that he has money,” Harry said, lightheartedly though, because it wasn’t really Louis’s fault that he got stuck in traffic and had to go to work. But still. Harry was mad at him. “But Louis, you totally owe me, you know that. You promised you would be here. You didn’t even call.” 

“I know, Harry, I know… I couldn’t text or call and drive. I want to live to see my baby,” Louis said easily and squeezed Harry’s hand. “And, what about if I… Take you out to lunch after this, yeah? Get to know some more about the baby,” he offered. 

Harry smiled a little and bit his lip. “I’ll take you up on that. I’m a little hungrier than I have been. I’m getting more of an appetite. I need to go somewhere where I can get chicken tenders. The baby likes chicken tenders,” he said easily. 

Louis gave him a smile that made Harry’s heart melt. “I can do that, H. If that’s what you and the baby wants,” he assured. And that’s when Harry kind of started to realize that  
Louis had feelings for him. He didn’t just care for the baby, he cared about Harry. He was genuinely sorry about not being there as soon as Harry needed him. Now he wanted to  
make it up to him, and he was trying to bend over backwards for the boy even if he insisted he wanted nothing more than to father their child. But here he was, apologetic and holding his hand like he said he never would. Harry would definitely not accept the fact Louis wanted nothing more from Harry, because he wasn’t blind.

“Then you’re forgiven. You didn’t miss anything anyway,” Harry assured.

Louis moved his head from Harry’s and pinched his thigh. “Then you can’t be mad,” he teased.

The doctor came in shortly after with a smile on her face. She first shook Harry’s hand and then shook Louis’s. “So, you must be Harry, our new mummy,” she said. “And would you be the father?” She asked, looking towards Louis.

Louis gave her a polite smile. “Yes, I’m Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you,” he said and sank back to his chair. He reached over a hand and proudly set one hand over Harry’s stomach. “And this is my baby in here.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile bashfully when Louis did that, in front of someone other than Harry. He slid his hand over Louis’s and squeezed it gently.

“Well, I’m Dr. Bishel, and I received the results of your urine test from Dr. Mathews, so now we’re just going to take a look inside and see how everything is doing. We’re then going to do an ultrasound to see if we can see the baby. Dr. Mathews said that you’re about six or seven weeks along, and that was last week, so that means you’re probably definitely far enough for us to see the baby,” she explained, before she snapped on her rubber gloves and pulled over the screen that had two different kinds of scanners. One that was used against his stomach, a much thicker wand, and one as thick as his thumb, and probably seven inches long. It was a little intimidating, especially because Louis was sitting next to him, even if he wasn’t talking and he was being on his best behaviour. 

Harry eyed the skinnier wand as Dr. Bishel slipped a cover over the stick and turned on the screen. “Alright, so Harry I need you to put your legs in the stirrups. You’re gonna feel a pinch and maybe some pressure as we go in, but it will only take a few minutes. I wanna get a good look inside at the baby, see how it’s doing, and see how your body is responding. I can see better from inside, so don’t worry,” she assured, pouring a lubricant all over the wand before she slowly started to wiggle it inside of Harry.

Immediately, Harry tensed up, but forced himself to try and relax. He laid his head back, because he couldn’t understand what was on the screen, and Dr. Bishel had stopped talking to concentrate on the screen. It pinched a lot more than Harry thought it would and there was a lot more pressure on his uterus than he figured was safe. But, he assumed that it was. He slowly turned his head to Louis, who had his hands to his lap and his eyes straight ahead on the screen. But he clearly felt Harry’s eyes on him and looked over at the boy who had a worried, and slightly pained expression on his face.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, and Harry mouthed to him: “hold my hand.” And Louis did, immediately. Even if he said he wouldn’t, because it wasn’t Louis going through what Harry was, and he didn’t know how he felt. He caved when Harry gave him that look, letting him know how much he needed some kind of comfort and he needed Louis.

The internal exam ended within a few minutes, and Dr. Bishel pulled the wand out with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry that was uncomfortable for you, Harry. I hope you don’t feel too jittered up, because we get to see your baby next,” she said softly with a big, reassuring smile. “But, everything I saw inside was very good. The baby is in a very healthy environment in your uterus. I found that you’re nine weeks along, actually, so we’ll definitely be able to see it and hear the heartbeat. I’ll talk more about that later,” she assured, because Harry was getting very, very excited to see their baby.

So, Dr. Bishel put a paper sheet over Harry’s lap and had him pull his gown up to reveal his stomach. There wasn’t much there. Harry’s stomach was pretty much flat, except for the small pooch that was starting to form that Harry was so proud of. And Louis too. Almost every time Louis saw Harry, he would greet the baby too with a pat on his stomach and sometimes, rarely, a small kiss.

She then picked up a bottle of gel with a warning that it was cold, and poured it over Harry’s belly. She pressed the scanner against Harry’s stomach and flipped the screen on, leaving the sound off. “Alright, let’s look for that little one…” She hummed, pulling the screen closer to them. She ran the scanner over his stomach gently, until slowly stopping on a spot in the middle of Harry’s lower stomach. “So, if you look right here,” she said, pointing to the screen with a little black circle with a slight shape of a peanut in the middle, “there’s the baby. It’s little, but it’s there. It’s growing fast. By the next ultrasound, you’ll be able to see the head more clearly and the limbs. Right now, if you look closely, you can see the baby’s head right here,” she said, pointing at the head with a small smile. 

Harry’s eyes were soft, his hand loosely wrapped around Louis’s, and his face showed nothing but affection and love. “Aw… It is so tiny, the little peanut… So beautiful. Innit, Lou? It’s so beautiful…” He whispered quietly.

Louis smiled and brought Harry’s hand against his mouth and nodded his head. “Yeah, it is, H,” he said with a light heart. He may be holding Harry’s hand, but he still wasn’t going to be crying any time soon.

Dr. Bishel gave them another smile, before taking a few pictures of the ultrasound at different angles, letting them be sent to the printer. “Alright, are you guys ready to hear the heartbeat?” She asked.

Harry nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes please. It’s been bugging me so badly,” he insisted.

Dr. Bishel nodded her head and found a good spot to press the scanner into his stomach, before she flipped on the sound from the machine and the beautiful, fluttering sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the walls of the room like a band of drummers. It was strong and so sure of itself. Louis might have promised himself that he wouldn’t cry, but Harry did no such thing and was starting to let out a few soft sobs. “Louis, bring out your phone, record it please,” he said with a soft hiccup at the end.

Louis obliged to his request and quickly recorded about thirty seconds of the screen and the heartbeat, before putting his phone back into his pocket. They listened to the heartbeat for a short while, until finally Dr. Bishel shut it off and gave them a wide smile. “So, we’ve heard and seen the baby, so let’s start going over everything,” she announced. “I want you to get on a prenatal multivitamin that you can pick up at any drug store, in many forms, pills or gummies. It will help with the development of the baby. Absolutely no caffeinated beverages, except for maybe the occasional soda and no alcohol, no matter what you read on the internet about having red wine. It’s not good for the baby and can still very much harm it. For the next few weeks, I would try to keep it easy because you’re still in your first trimester and it’s a pretty risky time for a miscarriage. Rest when you can and don’t do any heavy lifting, not even just this first trimester, but while you’re pregnant. If you work in a place where you have to move around a lot, you should probably cut your hours back,” she informed. 

“So, you’re probably wondering when the good stuff is gonna happen, yeah? Well, you’re probably going to start showing around sixteen to twenty weeks and I mean that’s noticeably pregnant. You’re kind of showing now, but I mean with the big belly. You’ll probably explode once you hit the third trimester, but that’s a while away. I want you back here every four weeks, but maybe we can be a little lenient so the next time I see you, we can do another ultrasound to see the baby. But we’re not gonna be getting to see the baby every appointment, because it’s not good to be exposed to it so much. You’ll most likely feel the baby move lightly after you get out of your first trimester, and you’ll feel real kicks from outside your belly anywhere from fourteen to twenty five weeks. But you’re so small, you’ll probably feel it early,” she explained, before looking up at the boys with a small smile. “Any questions?”

“When’s the due date for the baby?” Harry asked immediately.

“Give me one second, and I’ll calculate that for you,” Dr. Bishel said, and then started to quickly figure out his due date. Within a few minutes, she turned back to Harry. “It looks like you’re gonna be due by the twentieth of March,” she announced happily. 

Harry just nodded his head and started to sit up as he cleaned off his messy belly. “Okay, thank you,” he said softly. He still hadn’t really said much to Louis, but he figured that could go later.

“You can check out at the front and you can make the next appointment, the receptionist will suggest when,” Dr. Bishel informed and went over to the printer in the corner of the room and put the photographs in an envelope, handing them to Harry, before making her way out of the room. 

Harry then ushered Louis out of the room so that he could get changed, and then met him outside the door. “You ready to go out to lunch? Let’s get you signed out first,” Louis said, setting a careful hand on Harry’s back and led him to the front desk, scheduling Harry another appointment so that Louis could be there. As they walked out, Louis led him into his Range Rover, and sat down in the driver’s seat. “Excited? I am… I feel like I’m on top of the world and I’m not even pregnant. You’re having my baby. I love it, I love that I’m having a baby…” Louis admitted and let out a soft sigh. 

Harry grinned and bit down on his lip. “I’m just as excited, Louis. I mean, I’m having the baby, for God’s sake. And you think you’re excited? My body is growing a human being, Louis. I’ve never… I’ve never had such a responsibility before. It’s so huge, god…” He said softly and just shook his head, glancing over at Louis to catch the way he was looking at him. Harry’s never seen someone look at him that way; with such admiration, care, and some kind of unexpressed emotion that consumed Louis entirely, and Harry could see, with just one look. Harry could see it, he could tell, and he could feel it. 

Louis was falling madly and blindly in love with him. 

**

Louis cut his hours back on Monday morning. He made it so that Harry did not work whenever he had his night class, which was only two days out of the week. But, even if he cut his hours back to three days a week, now only working twenty five hours, Harry still came in in the mornings to give Louis his daily tea. He liked doing that for him now, because Louis proved to Harry that he wasn’t all about getting his cock in him, but he actually did care about him and their baby. He wanted to take care of them, and Harry wanted to take care of Louis.

Four weeks pass, and Harry’s thirteen weeks pregnant. His pooch had gotten a bit bigger, and he was proud and so was Louis. It was a Tuesday, where Harry didn’t work, but he was coming to Louis’s office anyway. As he came in, he noticed his seat filled with the temp secretary sat at his desk. He had of course met her by now, but she was still very quiet and shy, and didn’t talk to Harry very often. He gave her a small smile as he walked by her. “Hi, Annabelle. How are you?” He asked softly.  
Annabelle just gave Harry a small smile. “I’m good, thank you,” she said, before turning back to her computer. Poor girl, Louis probably dropped something on her to do that he could do himself. 

Harry walked into Louis’s office without asking, because that was ridiculous and he wasn’t doing that anymore. Not unless he knew he was busy, and there was no way that he was busy at nine o’clock in the morning. Harry gave Louis a smile and set his tea down on his desk. “I hope you haven’t drank your tea yet, because I got you a cuppa,” he said softly and sat down across from Louis’s desk.

“No, no, I don’t want you to sit without coming over to me and letting me see my son,” Louis insisted.

Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Louis insisted that he was having a son, and Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was getting surer and surer that it was going to be a girl. He would let the doctor break that to him though. “I don’t care if you think it’s a boy, don’t call it that. Call it peanut at least,” Harry insisted as he walked over to him and let Louis put his hands on beautiful pooched stomach.

“Aw. I swear, peanut is getting bigger and bigger every day. I absolutely love it. I swear, when you get bigger, I think I might just die. I never realize that I wanted kids so badly until it was here,” Louis confessed with a small chuckle. He continued to kiss and coo at Harry’s belly, until Harry eventually, had to pull away. 

“You’re so silly. I never thought you would care about this little peanut that much. And I’m not even that big, so chill,” Harry teased and went to sit back across from Louis to try and relax a little while he was here. “I have a question,” he said randomly.

Louis cocked an eyebrow as he slid on his glasses and started to lean over his desk to continue his work from what he was doing before Harry came. “Yeah, what is it?” He asked.  
“Am I allowed to tell anyone that may know you that you’re the father?” He asked, biting down on his lip.

“No, Harry. I’ll let you know when you can. I can get in trouble if I don’t explain myself. I’m meeting with my CEOs next week, thankfully a day that you are not there. I mean, it’ll just be brushed under the rug once I tell them, no one will make that big of a deal once it’s out. They might think that I’ll be biased towards you, which I have to be careful about. And I mean, I’ll probably come off as a whore, but I don’t care. You might too, but… After I tell them, you’re free to do as you please and flaunt your adorable belly all you want,” Louis promised with a small smile. 

Harry nodded his head with a small pout. “But, it’s alright that I tell my mum? I don’t like hiding things from her and my stepdad because they’re like, they help with my school and living quarters. And like, it’s my mum, so, she needs to know,” he insisted, keeping his hands over his belly. 

Louis snorted a little. “Yes, you can tell your mum. Just no friends that work here, okay? Not yet,” he insisted.

Harry nodded his head. “Alright, I can deal with that. I don’t look pregnant right?” He asked. 

Louis grinned. “To me you do, but that’s just me, because I know you’re pregnant and I think you’re glowing. But someone who didn’t know you wouldn’t know,” he informed.

Harry pouted and looked down at his belly. “When I have a big belly, I’m gonna show it off to everyone.”

**

The week Harry visits his family is the same week Louis lets the cat out of the bag about Harry having his baby. Harry meant to time it that way, like Louis asked. He took his school work with him as he traveled back home to Holmes Chapel so he didn’t miss much. He didn’t tell his mum why he was coming, just said he wanted to see her and Robin. He got on a train to Holmes Chapel at eight thirty with his luggage overhead, who he had someone help him with. He was just out of his first trimester at fifteen weeks along, so he wasn’t taking any risks. He stomach was definitely beginning to show underneath his clothing, so his clothes were tighter and he was pretty close to buying new maternity clothes. Which is a pretty good time to buy clothes, because it’s into September and it was getting chilly, so it was about time to get new fall/winter clothes. He figured that he could do some shopping with his mum while he visits.

Harry entertained himself on his train ride with the occasional texts from Louis, but mostly by reading his new mummy books that were to prepare him for everything. He read a lot, more than ever before because he was so curious and so desperate to know everything that he could about pregnancies and babies. Whenever he wasn’t doing his schoolwork, he had his nose buried in his book. So, with so much free time for this ride home, he was able to keep himself busy.  
When Harry finally got to Holmes Chapel, his mum had picked him up from the train station and hugged him tightly around the neck as a greeting. “Oh, Harry! I missed you so much. It’s been too long since you’ve come to see us. Come on, let’s get in the car to get away from the chill,” Anne insisted as she ushered Harry into the car and threw his bag in the backseat. 

As Harry sat down in the passenger seat and started to play with the hem of his shirt to hide his stomach. He was at the point in his pregnancy that if people looked closely, they could assume that he was pregnant. “I know, m’sorry, mum. I’ve been busy with my new job. I haven’t been able to take off that easily,” he informed. He decided to leave out the part about having to give Louis a blow job as he asked if he could go on holiday to see his family. Well, didn’t have to. But.

“How’s that going for you, dear?”

“It’s going pretty good. I’m really close with my boss. It’s pretty easy. I mean, I just sit there, answer his requests. I’m pretty high up too, so it’s just my boss who I have to tend to, no one else. Well, with the exception of who gets to see him and what not.”

“Oh, well that’s good. A really good foot in the door. You know Robin and I have always been worried about you finding a career with that degree of yours. But I’m so happy that you have.”

“Yeah, it’s a blessing,” Harry noted and started to chew on his knuckle. He couldn’t help but think about what other things he was blessed with. And his baby was one of them. And Louis was another. Maybe him and Louis weren’t together, didn’t share a lot of kisses, but only cocks and orgasms and a baby between them. But Louis was great with him and he was already great with their baby. Oh yeah, their baby. Harry still had to figure out how to tell his mum about their little peanut. He didn’t think that she would be upset about it, knew she wouldn’t be very happy either, because Harry was still in school, which they were paying for. He wasn’t worried that they were going to stop paying for his education, but he was just worried that they both were going to be very disappointed him. However, he knew that it would be the best thing to tell his mum first. Because, she was his real mum and she would understand the best way. “There’s something that I have to tell you, mum… Part of the reason why I had to come down here. I wanted to tell you face to face,” he said quietly, his sweaty palms rubbing against each other.

Anne raised her eyebrows and glanced over at Harry. “Yeah, what is it, baby? Tell me anything.”

Harry bit his lip and kept his eyes down. He couldn’t really look at her because she sounded so caring and loving and it was really going to hurt Harry to have to say what he was about to say. He was so excited and pleased with having this baby, but his mum just made him really nervous. “I’m – I’m pregnant,” he said in a shaky whisper. “I-I… My boss and I have been getting close and… We ended up sleeping together one night and I’m… I’m pregnant now. I’m fifteen weeks along. I know it took me awhile to tell you and I’m sorry, but I found out at nine weeks. I wanted to get out of my first trimester and I wanted to be able to tell you face to face, because it’s so important to me. I’m sorry this happened, but… I’m not. I love this baby so much, and my boss and I are handling it so well. We’re not like, we’re not a couple or anything but he’s taking care of me so well. He’s so wonderful to me and the baby,” he promised, nervousness shaking through his body. 

Anne was quiet for a while; Harry guessed that it was because she was so shocked that Harry just put that all out there for her to soak in so suddenly. “Harry…” She started quietly,  
looking over at Harry with soft eyes. “Baby… I – I’m okay with it, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m – I’m happy… I’m having a grandchild. It may not be the ideal right now, with the position you’re in. Not quite finished with school and not married or whatever… But, I’m happy for you, baby. I’m happy that you’re happy. Are you happy?” 

Harry slowly nodded his head slowly. “I am… I am so happy. This baby is making me just… I have never been this happy, it’s insane, innit? Like a baby. It’s making me so happy, it’s just insane. I love it so much. And Louis, the father, he’s so wonderful. It’s not like, he’s not an asshole. He’s such a caring father. Talks to my belly all the time and kisses it whenever he sees me. Really, he’s – he’s great.”

“Well, then I’m happy, baby… So, just tell me all about this little joy that you’ve got in that belly of yours.”

**

Harry spent the week with his parents talking a lot about the new baby that Harry was bringing into the world and a lot of time shopping for new clothes, because any week now he was probably going to start exploding soon. The day before he was supposed to have his next ultrasound, he came back from Holmes Chapel with a couple outfits that he would soon fit into. He could already wear some of the smaller ones that he bought that he could wear for now. His stomach was rounding, and it was much more noticeable, even within the two weeks that went by. 

When he got back from Holmes Chapel, Louis picked him up on a Saturday, and Harry pleaded him not to take him back to his own apartment because he wasn’t in the mood to be alone after spending all that time with his parents. He wasn’t ready to go back to living alone yet. Well, he wasn’t technically ever alone, but it didn’t really feel like there was a baby in his belly, since it hadn’t started to kick yet. But, it was still early to expect it. Any week though, Harry imagined. 

Louis did allow Harry to come back to his flat. Harry had only been there one time after his first appointment with Louis after they had lunch. They had been encompassed in a euphoria that lasted long enough for them to spend a lot of time with each other that day, getting them closer and closer together. It was exactly what Harry expected it to be. It was a large, penthouse-like apartment with three bedrooms, a luxurious kitchen, a fireplace, and every other amenity that one could think of. Harry liked it there. So, when they arrived there, Louis carried his bags into the elevator and led Harry up to his flat. He led him in, and then set his bags down in the floor. “How was your trip, by the way?” Louis asked suddenly.

Harry hummed softly, setting his hands on his stomach as he stood in the middle of the living room. He was dressed in a pair of blue skinnies and a half sleeved red blouse that gently draped over his stomach that showed his belly cutely. It was a little tight around his stomach, making it clear that he was definitely pregnant. He was so happy to show off his stomach now that it was getting bigger. “It was pretty good. I bought a lot of new clothes with my mum for when I get bigger and have to wear more maternity clothes. If you haven’t noticed, because you haven’t even said anything, but I’m wearing maternity clothes now. The skinnies have a stretchy band on them, and the shirt, I mean, you can tell. It’s loose,” he pointed out and brushed down his shirt gently. “Oh, and she was pretty pleased with me having a baby. Well I think, anyway. She was happy that I was happy,” he explained with a small shrug. 

Louis smiled a little. “I could tell. I just didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want you to think I was calling you fat,” he explained.  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Please, you can call me fat all you want, as long as I look pregnant,” he said simply, as he started to follow Louis into the kitchen so that he could get something to drink.

“That’s a little extreme,” Louis teased a little. “But, you really do look pregnant. Suits you well,” he assured, before taking over what Harry was doing, and for a change, Louis started making him tea. Which, Harry made himself a little giddy because of the irony.

“Well, thank you. Anyway, how did your meeting go?” Harry asked, soon taking a cup of tea from Louis and carefully sat down at the granite counter top center island barstool.  
Louis shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the counter across from Harry. “It wasn’t bad. They just accepted it, and told me that it wasn’t that big of a deal because nobody knows you. They suggested that you might wanna find other work, but I told them absolutely not because no one was going to hire a pregnant person.”

Harry slowly nodded his head. “Oh, okay,” he said quietly, his hands moving down to his belly gently. He really didn’t like the idea of Louis getting in trouble in anyway because he was pregnant with his baby. He was glad to hear though, that he wasn’t in trouble and he actually stuck up for Harry for a change.

“Yeah, so how’s the baby? Have you felt any movement? I’ve just been anticipating feeling it so much lately. I know this is super weird to say, but I’ve been thinking about it the whole time you were gone. I missed the baby so much,” Louis confessed sheepishly, letting his wall of high demeanor start to crack with the slightest pink blush on his cheek bones as he admitted it.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle. “No, I haven’t felt anything. It’s staying pretty quiet in there. But I think it’s good. Like, nothing feels bad,” he assured. “Just one more day until we find out what we’re having,” he reminded.

Louis smiled immediately. “Yes, I know. I’m telling you, Harry, it’s a boy. That’s my son in there,” he insisted, pointing at Harry’s stomach and reaching over to pat at it gently. “My son,” he said with such illuminating confidence.

Harry rolled his eyes, because he couldn’t help it. “Whatever you say,” he said softly and looked down at his belly that was definitely a noticeable baby belly. “I’m not gonna argue because I’m just not gonna do this. We’ll let Dr. Bishel announce it,” he giggled.

“No, no. It’s gonna be a boy and he’s gonna take my name because he’s gonna be just like me. I’m telling you, I swear, Harry,” Louis said easily. 

Harry sipped at his tea a little and then slid off of his barstool to carefully walk over to Louis with a small waddle to his step. “You really want the kid to have your name?” He asked quietly.

Louis smiled. “Of course I do. I want everyone to know that it’s my son.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile back at him. Even if Harry had that motherly instinct that he knew it was going to be a girl, he would just go along with it because Louis had this love for his child that was undeniable. He knew, even if it was a girl, he would love it just the same. Or at least, Harry hoped. “And… If it’s a girl?”

Louis smiled again, a little lighter this time. “It’s not gonna be a girl, Harry. I don’t have to worry about that,” he insisted. “It’s gonna be a boy, and I’m gonna teach him how to play footie and all that other dad stuff…” 

Harry bit his lip and just shrugged, his hand resting on Louis’s chest. “You shouldn’t say that, Louis… You don’t know what it’s gonna be, and what if it is a girl? So what? She’s still gonna be your kid, and you should really, really watch what you say about he or she because it’s your kid. And you should love them no matter what. So stop talking like that or we’re gonna have a serious problem,” he warned, poking at his chest.

Louis’s smile faltered a little and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Alright, mum,” he teased, before he set his hand on Harry’s stomach. “We’ll see what it is tomorrow, and that’s that, alright? I’ll stop talking about it being a boy. Maybe,” he insisted with a small smirk.

Harry just sighed and slowly moved his hand down to his stomach over top of Louis’s hand. “It’s weird, innit? I’m actually showing, and the baby is actually there… Our little peanut is growing in there… Soon they’re going to be telling us that they’re in there, and they’re doing well… Can’t wait to feel them…” He whispered to Louis, slowly pushing his shirt up to look down at his swollen stomach. 

“It’s beautiful…”

**

The following day, Louis and Harry went to the Dr. Bishel’s office together so they didn’t run into the same issues as they did with the first appointment. Harry ended up staying the night with Louis, but slept in the guest room because it was a little weird to imagine sleeping together in the same bed. They weren’t a couple, and Louis couldn’t stress that enough.

Harry sat in the waiting room beside Louis with a bag of dried fruit and oats for a snack, because he was gaining his appetite back quickly and he was hungry very often. So, he had small snacks between bigger meals to keep himself full for a little longer. While he nibbled on his snack, Louis paced the empty waiting room with his knuckle between his teeth. Harry looked up at him and gave him a small pout. “Why are you acting so nervous? It’s just the sex of the baby and to see if they’re healthy. I think they’re healthy,” he said confidently as he took a bite of his snack.

Louis sighed and looked down at Harry. He looked so beautiful, it was hard to ignore. His stomach made him shine, and the way that he tried to rest the baggie of oats and dried fruit on his belly was so adorable it squeezed Louis’s heart. “It’s not that I’m nervous, I’m excited and I can’t stop thinking about how excited I am to see this kid, and to find out what we’re having,” he confessed sheepishly. It was hard for Louis to admit something like that, because it was rare that Louis showed any emotion towards much of anything. And to show so much for something so small, so young, and so fragile was so unlike Louis in every way possible. The baby wasn’t even here yet, wasn’t even moving, and Louis was so encompassed with love for it.

Harry thought it was sweet that way Louis talked about their baby. It made Harry very grateful for the way that Louis acted, because he could have had a father that was unresponsive and hardly involved. He was glad to have Louis here for him. He even came to appointments with Harry, which was so much more than Harry could have even asked for. “Me too… And I can’t wait to ask when they’re gonna move, or if they’re close to moving… And I can’t wait to see them on the ultrasound again. I miss them quite a lot,” he pouted as he zipped up his snack and looked down at his belly.

Louis smiled down at Harry. “I know… We’ve got to get a few new pictures too. The one in my office is really outdated. I mean, I’ll probably keep it still, but I want a new one.”  
Harry couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. He couldn’t believe that Louis was so lovely towards his baby, and wanted to show him or her off in his office for everyone to see. It made him so proud. “You’ll get plenty of pictures to show off,” he promised with a small giggle.

Harry’s name was called shortly, and Harry took Louis’s hand gently to pull himself up from his chair, before following the nurse back to his room so that he could get situated as he waited for Dr. Bishel. He handed Louis his baggie of snacks so that he could pull himself up on the table. He slowly laid back on the table and pulled up his blouse and unbuttoned his bottoms to completely expose his belly for when his doctor got there. 

Louis couldn’t help but start to smile and stare at the sight of Harry’s stomach fully exposed. It was so beautiful, making his heart swell and his cheeks flush excitedly. “Fuck, you’re so pretty,” he breathed out. He didn’t expect to, wasn’t prepared for the words to tumble out of his lips. He didn’t like to think of Harry that way because it was Harry. Just Harry who was carrying his baby and took phone calls for him at work because he was his secretary. Harry who, who Louis couldn’t admit that he was falling in love with.  
Harry started to blush at Louis’s words, because he really wasn’t expecting Louis to say it. “Uh… Th-thank you, Louis,” he said quietly and looked back down to his belly because he really couldn’t look Louis in the eye right now and it was embarrassing and it was a little uncomfortable. He shouldn’t be embarrassed or nervous, because this is kind of what Harry’s been wanting. Wanting Louis to show him attention and love like Harry deserved from the father of his baby.

Louis bit his lip and carefully watched Harry’s reaction. He slowly reached out to grab Harry’s fingers to hold in his hand, slowly it between his fingers. He was gonna say something, maybe about really how beautiful Harry was, or how much he appreciated everything he did for their baby, but Dr. Bishel came in and gave them a smile to break their togetherness. “Hello, boys. Harry, how are you feeling?” She asked.

Harry cleared his throat as he sat up a little, keeping his fingers in Louis’s reach. “I’m alright, thank you. I’ve been pretty good lately. Not as much getting sick or anything. I just feel really good, especially now that I’m in my second trimester.”

“Good, good… I’m glad to hear that you’re feeling better. Have you had any movement from the baby yet?”

“No, not yet. Not even really a lot of flutters either. I can’t wait to feel it though. Do you know when I might start feeling?”

“I can’t pinpoint when you’re gonna start feeling the movement, but it could happen within the next few weeks, so don’t worry too much,” Dr. Bishel explained. “Are we finding out the sex of the baby today?” She asked as she started to get the machine ready. She picked up the scanner and started to squirt the jelly on Harry’s stomach. She gently pressed the wand into Harry’s belly, his uterus popping up on the screen. 

Harry nodded quickly to her. “Yes, we would love to know it. And we want a lot of pictures of the baby too,” he insisted.

Dr. Bishel nodded at him with a smile as she started to stare at the screen and gently move the wand across Harry’s stomach. “Alright, well you’ll see right here, that your baby is very much more noticeable than the last time. It’s grown to about four and a half inches long and is nearly four ounces. All their limbs are developed, the heart is fully functional, and the central nervous system is starting to come to a complete develop,” she informed; Harry’s smile never so wide at the knowledge of how healthy his baby was doing. Dr. Bishel looked back at the screen to move the wand around a few more times, before turning back to the boys. “And it looks like you’re having a little baby girl. Congratulations,” she said softly with a smile on her face.

Harry himself was beaming at the news, but as the words came out of Dr. Bishel’s mouth, Louis’s hand slipped from Harry’s fingers. It caught Harry’s attention, making him look over to Louis, who had nothing but a look of disappointment on his face. He rubbed his brow and chewed on his lip as he stared at the screen. “Are you sure?” Louis asked and Harry immediately started to get angry, but kept his mouth shut. This was something private they could talk about. 

Dr. Bishel chuckled a little as she started to print off pictures. “Yes, I’m very sure. You’re having a baby girl,” she assured.

Louis let out a soft sigh and pressing his hands over his mouth, and still not looking away from the screen. He stayed silent, and it was killing Harry to not know what the boy was thinking. It bothered Harry knowing that Louis was disappointed that they weren’t having a boy. He didn’t really think that it would bother him that much, even if he did really want a boy. Harry just thought that he was being stubborn like all the time, but. Harry couldn’t even look at Louis now.

As Dr. Bishel finished taking pictures of Harry’s belly, she turned off the machine and handed Harry a few tissues to start wiping off his stomach. He then buttoned his blouse back up and pulled up his tan skinnies, before he started to sit up from the table, hugging his stomach protectively. It was his little girl in there, his newly crowned princess, his shining sun, and his absolute world. Whether Louis wanted anything to do with his little girl anymore, Harry would provide and love this little baby all to himself. 

Dr. Bishel walked out of the room for a few minutes to get their pictures and then came back to hand them to Harry in an envelope. “Here you go, Harry. Again, congratulations on having a girl. I want to see you in four weeks, when you’ll be twenty weeks along. The big five month mark, which is pretty exciting. We probably won’t look at the baby, unless there’s problems or something, but we’ll do a checkup, maybe look inside, but we’ll determine what we should do when we get there. You can check out at the front desk and make another appointment,” she informed, before shaking Harry’s and Louis’s hands, before out of the room.

Louis immediately turned to Harry and started to stand up, looking down at him because he was still sitting. “Harry…” He started.

Harry just shook his head, before he started to stand up, because he didn’t want to hear it. “I don’t care, Louis,” he mumbled to him, before he started to walk out of the room in front of Louis with his pictures in his hand. He walked to the front desk, scheduling an appointment for four Sundays in advance, before walking out to Louis’s car with him. Louis opened his door for him, but Harry didn’t acknowledge it and just got in.

As soon as Louis got in his car, he looked over at Harry again. “Harry, no, listen, okay? I know, I acted stupid and you’re probably mad at me, and I’m really sorry for acting like a dickhead about it, even before this happened. I just… I’ll admit it, I really, really wanted a boy, but it’s not the end of the world because we’re having a girl. I still love this baby, I promise, Harry. I love it. I love her. It’s just that – I wanted a boy because I grew up around baby girls, and I would have liked a change. Plus, it scares me because this is my baby girl now, and like, I can’t put her off on my mum and expect her to raise her. It’s my daughter, and if I fuck up something, it’s on me. It’s scary to have a girl, because I’m not gonna know what to do with her,” he explained and started to shake his head. “I still love her though, Harry. Just as much as before. I’m not disappointed, because she’s my little girl now,” he added, carefully reaching his hand over to set on Harry’s stomach, giving him a cautious look as he started to smile a little. “My little girl…” He whispered.  
Harry couldn’t help but to not be mad anymore, because Louis destroyed his resolve with just his words. Louis was an asshole like that. Could manipulate Harry that easily into forgiving him because it was Louis, and he was the father of his baby, and he was an asshole. He looked down at Louis’s hand and gently rested his own over Louis’s on his stomach. “Then why did you act like you didn’t want her as soon as she said it was a girl?” He asked quietly. 

Louis sighed softly and bit his lip. “I was scared… Shocked a bit too. I just… I was set on having a boy, and I thought if I said it was going to be a boy, then it would be a boy, you know? But… I’m fine, ignore me being an asshole, because I love her. I’m just scared; I still am. But… I’m happy, I am. Because now I have a little girl to spoil rotten and give her everything her little heart desires, starting with giving her mum everything that he wants so he can take care of her,” he said with a small smile. He carefully leaned over and slowly pressed a kiss against Harry’s soft cheek. It was sentimental, a lot sweeter than Louis usually got. But Harry made him sweet and sticky, because he was beautiful and he was carrying Louis’s baby. He was carrying Louis’s baby. He meant so much to Louis, and he really couldn’t find the words to tell Harry just how much. He let his lips linger against Harry’s cheek, before he carefully rested his head against Harry’s, staying silent as he gently rubbed his stomach. “I really care about you, Harry…” He whispered to him.  
Harry paused for a moment at the words, because he could never express just how much those words meant to him. It’s not like he was asking for Louis to be his boyfriend or anything, but it was so nice to know Louis actually did care. He carefully wrapped his fingers around Louis’s and bit down on his lip. “I really care about you too…”  
Louis let out a soft sigh and pressed another kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You should stay over again tonight… With me though… Not in the guest room. I thought about how you were just in the next room…” He whispered to him.

Harry started to smile and his cheeks began to flush lightly. “I think I can stay over again… I can probably just hitch a ride with my boss in the morning for work,” he giggled, turning his head to look at Louis properly.

Louis gave him a crinkly-eyed smiled and nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be able to do that.”

That same night, Harry got dressed in Louis’s boxers and one of Louis’s t-shirts. If they were gonna act all lovey, then Harry was going to go the full distance. He plopped down on Louis’s king-sized bed, his hair in a cute bun on the top of his head, as he waited for Louis to come out of the bathroom. When he did, Louis was just dressed in his boxers with his tattoos showing proudly on his bare, tan skin. It made Harry smile, and tap the bed beside him. “Now come join me, like you promised,” he insisted.

Louis smiled back at Harry and carefully walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. Harry’s belly was showing through Louis’s t-shirt he had on, and Louis couldn’t help that his hands went straight for his stomach to cradle it. “I like knowing that she’s gonna be right here next to me all night… Like knowing I can say goodnight to her,” he confessed. Even if he had wanted a boy, the word “she” flowed off the tongue easily. He gently laid Harry down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbow beside Harry’s stomach and pulled his shirt up to look at his belly. “I love this little girl, yes I do. She’s definitely daddy’s little princess. Or maybe daddy’s little footie star…” He said with a small smile on his lips. He carefully leaned down and pressed a soft kiss right underneath Harry’s belly button.

It made Harry’s stomach do flips and his back shiver. Maybe because Harry was easily set off into an emotional mood swing, or maybe because Louis was close to his crotch and Harry easily got very, very horny. Watching him interact with their daughter got Harry so turned on, that he wanted to call Louis daddy as he fucked him, but held onto his stomach the whole time. It was weird, maybe, but Harry could get his kicks out of it. He looked down at Louis and started to chew on his lip. “Louis, don’t kiss me down there…” He mumbled.

Louis looked up at Harry with a dumbfounded smile. “I wasn’t kissing you, Harry. I’m kissing our daughter, thank you very much.”

Harry rolled his eyes and started to sit up a little. “But… No, it’s my sensitive skin your stupid beard is rubbing against, and now I’m starting to get horny, so you better be prepared to do something about it if you’re gonna kiss me so close to my valuables,” he declared. “Besides, you haven’t fucked me in a long time. You make the person who’s pregnant with your baby get on their knees for you still, but you won’t even fuck him in return? You can be a real asshole sometimes.”

Louis just smirked, because he knew very obviously Harry wasn’t serious and he was just being his horny, cranky self. He gently pulled Harry’s (his) shirt down over his belly again and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. “Is that your way of you asking me to fuck you? Because you know, all you have to do is ask.”

Harry huffed. “Louis, will you pretty please, fuck me on my knees?”

“That’s more like it. Of course I will, H. Now flip over.”

Harry smirked a little up at Louis and took the throw pillow to hit Louis against the chest. “You’re still an asshole,” he mumbled as he slid off his boxers and pulled off his t-shirt. He slowly rolled on his knees and rested on his forearms, his ass sticking up deliciously in the air. He reached between his thighs and started to pump at his cock to get him fully hard.

Louis started to smirk as Harry got into position. He set his hand on his cheek and slowly kneaded at it which Harry moaning softly. Louis wiggled his pyjama bottoms down to his knees and started to gently rub his dry fingers against Harry’s hole. “How many fingers?” Louis asked.  
“Uh… Only two.”

And Louis followed his order by first getting his lube out of his nightstand and then slicking up two fingers. Harry did suggest only two fingers, so Louis decided to just shove two right inside of him. 

“Fuck! Louis, that’s not what I fucking meant. I’m really fucking sensitive right now. Dammit. You know I hate prep, so why the fuck did you think that I mean to just shove ‘em right in?” Harry spat with a twist of anger. “Fuck, this was a bad idea…” He mumbled and slowly started to sit up and Louis’s fingers slid out slowly. When he turned to look at Louis, Harry immediately felt bad for yelling, because Louis looked fucking terrified that he did something wrong; that he hurt Harry or hurt the baby. He looked like a lost puppy. Harry then matched his expression. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to get mean… I wasn’t expecting it… I shouldn’t have suggested it. I’ve been really sensitive lately, so I should have known it was going to be a bad idea. I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, carefully moving over to Louis and setting his hands on his lap.

Louis bit his lip shakily and slowly nodded his head. “No, I’m fucking sorry for being stupid… If you told me to be gentle, I would…” He swore, slowly wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him close. He felt awful, because he hurt Harry. Could have hurt his baby. “I swear, I didn’t mean to, Harry…” 

Harry nodded quickly and leaned up to kiss Louis’s jaw gently. Now his mood was definitely ruined, but whatever. This was probably better. He seemed to feel closer to Louis this way. “I know, I know. Don’t be upset, I’m fine. Really, Louis, I’m fine,” he promised, because he was. He wasn’t hurt.

Louis sighed softly and looked up at Harry and bit his lip. “Okay. I’m sorry,” he mumbled again.

Harry smile a little. “I know you are. Thank you.” Then Harry pulled away slowly and tugged his clothes back on, before laying back on the bed. And Louis joined him. He wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him close. And then he was kissing Harry because he needed to. He needed to kiss him; show Harry he cared; show Harry he didn’t mean what he did. Plus, he needed to just kiss Harry because he wanted to feel him still; still wanted to be connected to him even if he wasn’t having sex with him. Harry didn’t seem to mind. Because he reciprocated and started to dig his tongue into Louis’s mouth slowly and wrapping his arms around his neck. Louis moved his hand to rest on Harry’s side, his thumb brushing over Harry’s belly repeatedly because he loved to feel it. He loved to feel Harry. He loved to kiss him and taste him. He loved being surrounded by Harry.  
Louis just simply loved Harry. And maybe it was about time to admit it.

**

Harry stayed over Louis’s a lot now. It was homier then his apartment, and he felt safer with Louis close by. In case something went wrong, or something exciting happened, Louis could be there for him if he needed it. Plus, he and Louis were close. They were always touching, kissing, and most importantly, fucking. They spent a lot of their time fucking, whether it was in bed, on the kitchen counter, or Harry bent over against the shower wall with Louis behind him. And when they weren’t fucking, Harry was sleeping while Louis rubbed his stomach and kissed his neck. It was beautiful, and Harry loved every second of it.

For the past two weeks after his last appointment, Harry’s been starting to feel soft, butterfly kisses on the inside of his belly, which told him that their baby was so close to moving for real. Well, for real as in he could feel it outside his belly. Right now, he only felt soft kicks on the inside of his belly. He knew that she was moving, but he was ready for other people to feel her. Other people, as in Louis. Because Louis wouldn’t stop talking about it. He was constantly touching his stomach just in case he wouldn’t miss when she did finally kick.

So. When Louis finally got to feel his daughter kick, it was the most beautiful moment.

Harry was asleep in Louis’s bed with only a pair of leggings and a jegging shirt that draped over his belly. Harry was just taking a nap, and was just starting to wake up around six o’clock in the evening. It was already dark, because it was mid-October. Harry rolled over on his back as he woke up, his hand slowly falling over top of his belly. He loved feeling it; made him feel so close to his baby girl.

With his hand over his stomach, that’s when he felt it.

His stomach tingled inside and there was a soft nudge against his stomach that he could actually feel. It wasn’t strong, didn’t hurt him in anyway, and he had to press down a little to feel a few more nudges from her. His eyes went wide, just like his smile, and he quickly got out of bed and waddled out to the living room where Louis was sitting on his couch, leaned over a stack of papers with his glasses perched on his nose. He quickly went over to him. “Fuck, Louis, oh my god!” He squealed, carefully sitting beside him and taking Louis’s hands. “She nudged, I felt it…”

Louis’s eyes went just as wide as Harry’s and he quickly took off his glasses and set them on the table. He moved both hands on Harry’s stomach. “Where, babe? Did she just start?” He asked quickly.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, when I woke up, I felt her. She nudged me. Please, please, tell me you can feel her,” he insisted, putting his hand over one of Louis’s hands to press it into his stomach a little more.

And there it was. A small nudge; a gentle kick. Their daughter, letting them know that she was there, and she was okay. Letting them know that she was kicking for them. Louis let out a soft breath and he looked up at Harry. “Oh my god… She moved, H. She moved for me! She kicked me, oh my god. She kicked me…” He breathed out. “I can’t believe it. She’s really there, H. She’s there and she’s telling me that she’s there…” He chuckled softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Harry’s belly. “Hi… Hi, there beautiful. It’s daddy,” he started, but stopped when he felt another kick. “I love you so much, princess. Is mummy taking good care of you in there, babes? I think he is… Must be if you’re kicking now…” He said softly, nudging his nose against Harry’s belly with a soft giggle.

Harry couldn’t help but smile wildly as he listened to Louis talk to her. Of course, he talked to her all the time, but it’s different this way. Louis can feel her, and it’s so heartfelt that Harry could melt. He slowly reached up and started to play with Louis’s hair. “I am taking care of her…” He promised. 

Louis looked up at Harry, a glint in his eyes. He leaned down one more time and pressed another kiss to Harry’s belly, before he sat up straight and wrapped his arms around Harry’s side, pulling him closer to him. He rested his head against Harry’s with a small smile. “I know you do… I know you try your best and you do it so well. I’m proud of you,” he whispered to him, his smile starting to grow on his face wider. It was perfect to him. It could be even more perfect, Louis thought. He looked up at Harry with a soft, sweet love in his eyes. “There’s something I want to tell you…” He said quietly. 

Harry smiled a little. “What is it?” He asked, trying not to positively beam at Louis’s praise towards him. Harry was proud of himself too, but he was also proud of Louis for being the greatest father he could ever have asked for.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Harry’s heart swelled up in his chest and he paused for a moment, before he pulled Louis close and pressed his lips against his for a few seconds, giggling against his kiss. Louis finally, finally admitted it. Like it was a surprise to Harry. He knew it, but it meant so much more to him to hear it. “I think I’m falling in love with you too.”  
That’s all that really needed to be said. 

**

They decide to name their little girl Eloise. Mainly because it sounded like Louis’s name, and Harry was okay with it. Only because Louis said when he thought they were gonna have a boy, Louis wanted to name it after him. So, now they were gonna have an Eloise because it was close enough, but Harry was already calling her Elly. 

Harry was working today, and he loved it. He liked coming to work now, because Louis didn’t really make him do much anymore, and he usually was able to get his school work caught up with. He often took Louis his tea in the morning, spent some time with him, and then went off to do his work. He would eat his lunch with him and talk about his lovely daughter, Elly. But today was a little different, because Louis had this meeting with a lot of writers, who were proposing stories to work on. So, Louis wasn’t just a few feet away today. He was in the conference room two floors down. So, Harry was sat alone in his spin chair with his hand on his twenty week belly, as he worked on his school work with nothing else to entertain him 

But then Harry got a call, and he couldn’t help but immediately smile when he saw it was Louis. He never used to feel that way when Louis would summon him, but now it was just another excuse to get to see him. He tapped a button on his phone, and the call picked up through his headset. “Hiii, Louis. What can I get you?” He asked.

“Hi, H. Do you think you could bring me a cuppa, please?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be there soon.” Harry promised, before he hung up the phone and pulled himself off his chair. He was dressed in tight black leggings and a button up shirt dress that had a tied bow on top of his belly. It was feminine, but he looked gorgeous and so did his stomach. He also still looked kind of professional. It’s not like Louis would say anything about it if he didn’t look professional. As long as Harry was comfortable, that’s all that mattered. 

Harry walked down to the break room and fixed Louis a cup of tea in a giraffe mug, because he knew Louis secretly adored the cute mugs. He then carried it to the conference room, which was awkward in its own way. Louis was sitting at the head of a long table with his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened, leaning back in a chair that looked very comfy. There were about twenty other people in the room, all of which, looked back at Harry as soon as he walked into the mainly open glass-walled room. His cheeks turned a slight pink, and he ducked his head as he walked up to Louis at the front of the room and set his tea down. “Here you go, Louis,” he said quietly.

Louis only smirked and leaned forward to rest his hands on Harry’s sides, because he could. “Tell ‘em, H.”

Harry raised his eyebrows a little. “Tell them what?” He asked quietly, knowing that all eyes were on him in the room. He didn’t dare look around.

Louis just moved a hand away from Harry’s side and picked up one of the stories that someone had presented him with. “Look at this, it’s fucking ridiculous? I mean, it’s so outdated that we would get laughed at. We covered this exact thing three months ago,” he spat, and looked back out to the people who sat in the room. “My unborn child could create a story better than that,” he snorted.

Okay, Harry really hated to be thrown in the middle of things between Louis and his coworkers; making it seem as if Louis favoured Harry more than everyone else and put him on a pedestal (he did, but that was beside the point). But, when Louis threw their baby into it, it made Harry’s heart tingle a little, because Louis was proud of his child, and he was proud to show them off to everyone and anyone who would listen. This was also clear in by the way that Louis had about four different ultrasound pictures in pink princess frames all over his office, because he was having a daughter that he intended to make his princess. Louis also brought up his little girl any moment he got, which was very clear right now. And what better chance to talk about her, when Harry was standing right beside him with his twenty week pregnant belly in front of twenty people that Harry didn’t know and Louis liked to humiliate.

Louis made Harry stay as he yelled at everyone in the room for the next five minutes, before dismissing them and only taking some of the work that he was proposed to later look over. When they all left, he turned back to Harry with a smile and moved his hands back on his prominent belly. “How is my little girl doing? Hm? Is she gonna say hi to daddy?” He cooed at Harry’s belly and gently rubbed his fingers against it. 

“She hasn’t been moving a lot today. She kept me awake all night, and now is sleeping all day. Like always,” Harry warned with a small giggle, setting one hand on top of his belly.  
Louis pouted up at Harry and pulled him even closer so he was standing between his legs. “Aw… That’s no good. I wanted to hear from my little Elly,” he said softly. So Harry really wasn’t the only one giving their daughter nicknames so soon. He guessed that Louis just heard Harry call her that so many times, that it just stuck.

Harry just smiled. “I know. But, it’s kind of good for mummy. He gets to take a little break from her insistent kicking.” He may say that as if he didn’t like to feel her, but that definitely wasn’t the case. He love to feel her very much, but it’s just that Harry also loved sleep very much. And now his daughter was kind of taking that away from him. It’s fine; Harry would do absolutely anything for her. He just wished that she moved around more during the day, and less during the night. Things were getting a little harder for Harry. His hips were starting to ache more because of the extra weight, as well as his feet starting to swell when he walked too much. He was also very, very tired, which was making it very hard to keep up with his school work. He did have off work Tuesdays and Thursdays for class, but it was hard for him to restrain from napping all day to try and catch up. But, thankfully, finals were approaching in just a few weeks, and Harry had decided very reluctantly, that he would be taking off the next semester to focus on their baby. It was going to set him back, but he would definitely be graduating the semester after. It was hard to swallow at first, but all Harry had to remember was that he was doing this for Elly and he was ready to give up everything.

Louis shook his head and nudged his nose to Harry’s belly, before pressing a small kiss to it. “Yeah, but then daddy doesn’t get to feel her,” he reminded, before looking back up at Harry. “How are you really feeling?” He asked in a more of a serious tone. Because he cared about Harry, and not only did he want to make sure his daughter was perfect, he wanted to make sure Harry was feeling alright. He was there quite often when Harry only wanted to sleep and munch on snacks in bed. He knew that some days, Harry tended to just tank.

Harry smiled a little. “I’m okay. Like I said before, I’m just really tired today, because someone wouldn’t stop moving all night. Other than that, I’m okay. I probably won’t keep standing up here though, so if you’d like, we can walk back upstairs,” he offered. He loved that Louis cared; bothered to ask how he was doing, because it was lovely and Harry loved him.

Louis nodded right away and stood up from his chair, grabbing all his things holding them in his arm. “Yeah, yeah, sure,” he insisted, before pressing his hand gently to Harry’s back and led him out of the conference room back to Louis’s office, where Harry sat most of the day because he was feeling up to being alone.

Harry stayed at Louis’s that night. He didn’t really stay over every single night, but most days he was there. He mainly decided that tonight he really wanted to stay at Louis’s because he needed someone who was willing to make him dinner, and rub his stomach until he was able to fall asleep. He needed to sleep; needed to get caught up so that he would be refreshed for class the next day.

Harry already had clothes there, because Louis’s clothes were getting too small for him to comfortably fit in, so he had to stash some of his own in Louis’s dresser. It’s really not like he cared at all. Louis actually made room for them; insisted that he brought some over so that he could actually be comfortable. With what he had at Louis’s, he dressed in a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt that hugged his belly. He was sitting in the corner of the couch with his camera in his hands, flipping through many pictures that he had recently taken that may or may not have been of his pregnant belly. While he looked at pictures, Louis made spaghetti in the kitchen. It was so domesticated that it could have made Harry sick. He never thought of Louis to be the one to be making him dinner. But who was he to complain.

When Louis came in with two bowls, Harry gladly set his camera down and started to immediately eat. He had a rather large appetite of late, so he was happy to accept food any time that he could. Louis sat right next to him. And by right next to him, Harry meant practically on him, he was so close. But, he loved it because Louis smelt beautifully and it was just an excuse to lay his head on his shoulder as he ate; Louis’s arm finding its way around Harry. It was beautiful. They were beautiful. 

As Harry slurped on his spaghetti, he nudged his nose against Louis’s chin. “What were you working on?” He asked softly.

Louis shrugged. “Proposals… Trying to get everything together to see if I like them. If I think they’re good enough, I send them to editing, and then they take it from there,” he explaining. “I have to look it over first…”

Harry just slowly nodded his head and took a big bite of his noodles. “Oh, that’s cool…” He mumbled. It’s not that he wasn’t interested in Louis’s work, it was that Harry was a little jealous. It was going to be even harder to raise up in the company now, because it had to seem as if Louis was doing it unbiasedly. Which he totally would, but other people wouldn’t think so. Louis may love Harry, but business was business. Harry wanted very badly to rise up in the company, many becoming a photographer or an editor, but now with the baby as well, a lot of Harry’s attention was going to be focused on her. 

Louis just smiled, ignoring the invitation to ask what was up, and leaned in to kiss his temple. It was whatever. 

Harry finished his spaghetti pretty quickly, and carefully stood up from the couch to take his bowl into the kitchen. He then started to clean up, because it was evident when Louis cooked, everything turned very messy and he was pretty sure Louis used every single pot in the house. Whatever. Harry didn’t mind cleaning up after him. Even if it did take forty minutes and Louis didn’t come in to help him. 

But, that was okay, because he loved Louis a lot. He would do a lot for him, just like Louis did a lot for him. The only thing that was kind of lagging in the area of being helpful, was the sex. Harry was usually tired, or feeling a little too sensitive to do anything, or Louis was still scared that he was going to hurt their daughter. Even more so now that she was moving. When Harry happened to be extremely horny (which was more often than not with his raging hormones) he could coax Louis into fucking him. It didn’t take a lot of coaxing, but Louis was usually very careful in making sure he wasn’t hurting Harry, and hoping to god he was hurting their little Elly. It’s been about a week since they’ve had sex, and it was starting to get to Harry; making him flustered and agitated. But it hasn’t been just Louis’s fault, it’s been Harry’s too. Tonight though, Harry was getting what he wanted.

When he finished wiping down the counters, he slowly waddled into the living room over to Louis. “Can we go to bed?” He asked quietly.  
Louis only glanced up at Harry. Harry hated that. Made him regress back to the first day he started working for Louis. “I’m a little busy, babe. You can go ahead, I’ll be there shortly.” 

Harry bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. “Louis…” He said again, waiting for Louis to actually look up at him. “Can we go to bed?” He asked again, dropping hints that he didn’t really want to go sleep, but he kind of wanted Louis in his ass. 

Louis raised his eyebrows and chewed on his pen. “O-oh… Uh, yeah, yeah. Um, hold on, let me get everything organized. I’ll be right there, go get comfortable,” he instructed.  
Harry would consider that a bit of a win, so he walked back to Louis’s bedroom and carefully started to pull off his clothes. As a little bit of a present, Harry decided to wear a pair of pink panties that were laced with small pearls and tiny bows. He still did this often when it was planned, because he loved the way it made Louis unravel whenever he saw Harry. He loved to know that he got pregnant because of him wearing panties. He wore them tonight proudly, but mainly because he wanted Louis to loosen up a bit, and actually fuck him like he needed. Sweet and soft was fine, but sometimes Harry needed rough and fast.

After putting on his pretty panties, he slowly laid back in the middle of the bed with his knees bent up and his hands below his belly, lazily rubbing his cock over his panties. He didn’t want to get fully hard, because he liked when Louis got to do that; liked to see his cock bulging out of his panties and making them stretch to keep it within their boundaries. As one hand rubbed his cock, his other was playing with his nipples. They were ten times more sensitive while he was pregnant, so it was kind of his weakness in getting him horny. 

So, when Louis walked in, he walked in a on a beautiful site. Harry laying there, just his panties, with his pregnant, swollen belly absolutely glowing. He let out a breath in disbelief and started to smile up at Harry. “Oh my god… Babe, you’re so beautiful…” He whispered. He then started to get undressed himself, so he was only in his boxers, before he carefully walked over to the bed and crawled on top. He pushed his way gently through Harry’s pale legs, slowly pulling Harry’s hand from his cock and started to gently kiss his fingers. “So pretty for me…” He mumbled, leaning in and nudging his nose against Harry’s, before pushing his lips against his. He loved to taste him, soak him up into his mouth.  
Harry hummed quietly as he slowly reached up to move his hand into Louis’s hair to pull him closer. They kissed for a few minutes; Louis’s tongue digging right in his mouth and down his throat to lick him, taste everything he had to give. Louis only pulled away so they could get things moving. He knew that Harry tired quickly, so even if he wanted to taste Harry all day, he had to move on from his mouth. He kissed down his throat, stopping to suck on his nipples. He loved Harry’s nipples, to play with them and bruise them the way Harry begged for. Louis knew that they were deliciously sensitive, so he could hardly resist from pulling the wonderfully wrecked noises from Harry’s mouth.

Louis kept pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses against Harry’s soft skin and carefully started to move down past his belly. He pressed a few more kisses against Harry’s semisoft cock, before he spread his legs more and leaned his knees back against his belly so that panties strained against his hole. Louis ran a gentle finger over his panties past his hole, as he carefully pulled them apart. He started to smirk, before he carefully leaned in and started to suck at his rim.

Harry loved to be eaten out. More specifically, loved to be eaten by Louis because he was always tender at first, and then really dug into him. Louis started with soft sucks against his puckered rim, before he could easily dig his tongue inside to lick up his softness and slight natural wetness. He loved stretching him out with just his tongue, eventually even slipping a finger inside to nudge at Harry’s prostate. It got Harry so worked up; had him curling into Louis so desperately. 

Louis loved making Harry wet. And maybe he didn’t have a pussy for Louis to get wet, but doing it manually was so much more empowering. He kept fingering and sucking on Harry until Louis deem him opened up enough. He knew Harry liked the stretch of his cock, even if it did kind of worry Louis because he was afraid of hurting him. But Harry insisted that he needed his cock, needed the pain of the stretch.

Harry was keening for cock right now. He was fully hard; his pretty pink cock peeking out from the edge of his pretty panties. “How are you feeling, baby? Want daddy’s cock?” Louis asked with a small smirk starting to grow on his face. Louis was already pulling of his boxers to let his cock just fucking breath already. He reached into the nightstand and grabbed their lube. It was, of course, organic and water-based, because Harry insisted that he absolutely would not put any chemicals in his body that could possibly reach the baby or harm it in anyway. Louis had absolutely no problem with that.

Harry looked up at Louis with blown pupils. “Fuck. Yes, please,” he whined softly as he held his legs apart. It was getting much harder to spread his legs as far and keep it that way because it put unwanted pressure on his belly. 

Louis smiled down at Harry as he started to pour the thin lube on his cock to make sure that he was slick enough to not hurt him too much. “Good, baby. So beautiful when you’re fucking gagging for it,” he murmured, taking a hold of Louis’s thigh and pulling himself a little closer. He gently pressed the tip of his cock against Harry’s slightly slick hole, just to tease him. He held it there, barely nudged in, loving to drive him crazy.

And that it did, because Harry was falling apart. It made his toes curls to have Louis so close to him, barely inside. It made Harry clench around the tip that was in; his back curling to try and slip it in farther, but Louis held onto his leg to make sure he had control. Louis always made sure that he had control; dominating was in his blood. But soon enough, Louis gave into Harry’s withering, and very slowly pushed his cock in Harry all the way in until his pubes were pressed against Harry’s scrotum to tickle him crazy.  
Harry whined quietly and pressed one of his hands against his eyes. It was so slow it felt like Louis was terrorizing him from the inside out; pulling his body apart so deliciously. He felt Louis everywhere; every notch, every curve, every vein that rippled through his insides. Harry loved him inside, loved feeling every movement that Louis made, even if it was to adjust himself. He would shiver, he would moan, and he would dig his sharp finger nails into Louis’s shoulders when he would bottom out. He loved feeling Louis. He loved Louis.

And Louis liked to show that he loved Harry. He planted his elbows by Harry’s head, his back arched to keep himself anchored inside of Harry and to keep himself from coming too far down on top of Harry’s belly. It was precious though; to feel his own body graze against Harry’s beautiful, wonderful belly. He felt so much more connected to Harry and their daughter; to feel his bare skin against his. He would do anything at this point to keep himself close to his daughter right now, because he still had four months left until he could really begin to bond properly with her.

As Louis started to move his hips achingly slow, he pressed his forehead against Harry’s, licking a gentle swipe against his lips. He didn’t crack a smile, even though he felt a tremendous amount of bundled up love boiling in his chest for this boy. It was too sensual, too lovely for Louis to ruin it by getting so giddy about his love for his boy. The look of ache and desperation on Harry’s face drove Louis to move faster. Harry wanted it, it was drawn all over his face in the most beautiful way. Louis gave into him so easily, making him weak in the knees to just give Harry absolutely anything that he wanted. He wrapped his hands around Harry’s shoulders from behind his shoulder blades so they could stay close, as Louis picked up his pace. It was firm and steady, yet fast and never sloppily harsh. Louis was always careful since Harry got pregnant because he really didn’t want to stir the baby too much.

It had Harry crumbling. “O-ooh,” he cried out softly as Louis managed to wiggle against his prostate that was buried deep inside of him with each and every thrust. Louis was perfect in the way that he was so lovely with how he fucked Harry. So much care, so much love, and so much security was put into it. It was weird though. Before Harry had gotten pregnant, it was just filthy sex and nothing was taken into consideration such as where and how many bruises Louis would put on his body or how rough he was when he fucked him over his desk. Now, Louis showed him love for him and their baby girl.

As Louis continued his pace, Harry continued to fall apart until he was just a few thrusts away from coming between them. “Ah, fuck, Louis, fuck…” He moaned loudly.  
Louis breathed hotly against Harry’s sweat glazed neck. “C’mon on, H. Be a good boy, come for me, baby,” he growled softly, pressing a nippy kiss against Harry’s thin skin.  
Harry nodded quickly, panting heavy through his nose as he clenched around Louis, his body tensed, and he was coming in spurts over his stomach. Louis watched him with a small moan of his own, his nose wrinkling up a little. He got a bit more determined then, because usually Harry got intensely sensitive because of his pregnancy, so he was meant to finish quick. He continued to fuck into him until he was coming hotly in the boy, his streaks of come burning Harry’s insides to mark him, make him his. Louis liked the idea of painting him permanently his. He also really liked how he made it even more obvious by Harry being pregnant with his baby. People knew when they looked at Harry, when they looked at Louis, Harry was completely his.

As Louis pulled away, he immediately got a shirt from the floor to clean up Harry’s belly and between his thighs to keep him clean and comfortable before everything dried up. He leaned back down to press a soft, chapped-lipped kiss on Harry’s mouth. Harry couldn’t help but smile and he slowly started to get up and put on something more comfortable to get ready for bed. Once he was dressed, he laid back down with his hands underneath his belly, and patted the bed for Louis. And Louis immediately joined him and wrapped his arms around Harry once he put on a pair of boxers. 

“How are you feeling, babe?” Louis asked quietly, his nose nudging against Harry’s temple. 

Harry just smiled. “I’m good. M’so tired though…” He whispered quietly, as he slowly laid his head down on Louis’s pillowed chest with his eyes closing. Louis always could take it out of him.

Louis kissed his head. He couldn’t stop kissing his boy because he was so sweet and so lovely that he constantly wanted his mouth on him. “Love you,” he whispered in his honey sweet curls.

“Love you.”

**

Harry moves in with Louis a little earlier than expected. Well, it wasn’t that it wasn’t expected, but it was earlier than Louis said that Harry would have to move in with him. From the beginning, Louis insisted that he wanted Harry to live with him once he was in his third trimester, because he knew that it was going to get harder for Harry when he got big and Louis wanted to be able to do everything that he could for him. Harry wasn’t complaining, because he definitely liked the idea of sleeping around the house while Louis pampered him. He knew that wasn’t exactly how things would be, but he could dream.

Harry moves in when he’s twenty one weeks pregnant and Louis slips a key to his apartment in Harry’s hand when they were lying in bed one night. It had a slip of paper attached to it, with the words “move in with me” written on it with a small heart at the end. Harry cried, because he was emotional and ridiculous and Louis wasn’t the type to do sweet things like this for him like this. Or maybe he was, but Harry still had something in the back of his head that told him he was only being sweet because Harry was pregnant.  
It meant more to him than Louis would ever understand for him to show him that he loved him enough to want to live him sooner than they had originally agreed on. It would be soon for them if they weren’t having a baby, but they were and that made all the difference. But Louis still loved him and this wasn’t just about the baby. He actually wanted to see Harry every single morning and wrap his arms around him every single night.

So Harry moves in and him and Louis and closer than they have ever been. 

**

It was almost Christmas. Harry was finishing up his school finals, Louis was finishing up things at work that he didn’t really elaborate on to Harry. Harry was too distracted by other things in his life at the moment anyway. He had his due date (twentieth of March) marked on his calendar and he counted down the days until then. He was trying to prepare, because he was seven months pregnant, and it really wouldn’t be too much longer. Or at least he hoped. He hoped that the next two months were going to go by fast, because Harry was ready to meet his daughter and he was definitely not ready to be super pregnant; to the point that he could hardly stand up by himself. But it was okay, because he knew that Louis would be there to help him.

Harry was busy with things such as staying home from work on his days off instead of going to visit Louis. He stayed home and would decorate their Christmas tree in green and gold and was off buying presents. He bought things for his family that he was going to ship to them, because he was no longer allowed to travel, even on trains because Louis wouldn’t allow it. He was also buying things for the baby, but wasn’t wrapping them up. He bought clothes, bought little things that began to pile up in Louis’s spare bedroom. Or well the nursery that wasn’t really a nursery yet.

And Harry was also buying Louis things, because he deserved them. For his birthday and Christmas. Louis had been so supportive of him over the past few months with the baby and well, he loved Louis and he wanted to buy him things. He had bought him a new football, claiming that it was for him and the baby to be able to play with down the road. He also bought him a new watch. It was a little bit expensive, but not overly so. Louis paid him well, didn’t make him pay rent, so Harry had a lot of money put away. Mainly for the baby, but Louis was so loaded that it seemed ridiculous for Harry to have to work. But he liked to; he liked working with Louis and the people he did. It made him feel important. And he also liked buying things with his own money.

He had a few more things piling under the tree for Louis, like new work shirts and such, but for now, he was taking a break. It was a Tuesday evening around five o’clock, and Harry was sitting in front of the Christmas tree in plaid pyjama bottoms and a grey sweatshirt that was so big over his stomach and his hands; the sleeves slid right over his hands so he could make sweater paws. He had just finished wrapping Louis’s gifts that he set underneath the tree, and Louis was due home any moment. He knew that he was staying late, but he was ready for him to come home so that they could order pizza, cuddle up together, maybe even play a game or something. 

He loved spending time with Louis, especially because he was so big now, and Elly moved more than ever and Louis never stopped touching his belly. Harry loved having Louis’s hands against him; made him feel so loved and so safe with him. He missed him today because he hadn’t gotten to see him since the morning. It was rare that he didn’t get to see him all the time, because he did work right outside his office and most of the time on his days off, he would visit him for an hour or two. But he had been too busy today, and now he missed him. 

Louis got home at six thirty and Harry felt like he was starving. He had laid down on the floor in front of the tree with his hands on his belly and the TV playing in the background above the lit fireplace. When he heard Louis come home, he slowly started to sit up and then wrapped his sweater paws around his belly. “Hi,” he said with a sleep-soaked voice.  
Louis smiled slightly at him, looking just as tired as Harry did. He slowly sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, sliding his hand up and down over their baby. He then buried his face into Harry’s neck and pressed a few small kisses into his neck. “I missed you so much today, beautiful,” he whispered to him.

And Harry could sense that there was something wrong and he wasn’t sure what it was, but it was something. Louis was always tender, but he could tell that when he just came in, so soft and exhausted, that something didn’t go right, or there was something wrong. So Harry tilted his head back on Louis’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss on his jaw. “I missed you too… What’s up?” He asked quietly, moving his hands down to his belly on top of Louis’s.

Louis just sighed in Harry’s neck. “Something came up today. And… I have to – to go away for a while. Not long, just like a week. I have to go to New York to meet with people from the U.S. Time, and I – I tried to get out of it because you’re like, you’re really pregnant now. You’re in your third trimester and I just don’t want you to be alone, anything can happen at this point. I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want to leave our Elly…” He insisted, pressing soft kisses against his neck with every pause to let Harry know that he really, really didn’t want to leave him. Even for a week.

Harry stayed quietly for a few moments, wrapping his arms around Louis’s gently. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to be alone for a whole week without Louis. He missed him all day and he can’t imagine how badly he’ll miss him for a week. How much their daughter will miss him. “When – when do you have to leave?” He mumbled to him in his shoulder.

Louis bit Harry’s shoulder gently. “Second of January through the seventh,” he informed quietly.

Harry slowly nodded. “But… I’m gonna be like… Twenty nine weeks by then, Louis… That’s so scary. I missed you all day, and I don’t want to be by myself again. I don’t want you  
to go. Why do you have to go? Please don’t go,” Harry begged with a small whimper as he carefully turned around in Louis’s lap with his hands still on his belly. “What if something happens? I have a few friends, yeah, but – but I wouldn’t want something to happen with you not here. I don’t like being by myself. I just don’t know how to do anything by myself, not with the baby,” he whimpered. Which wasn’t true, because he did. He read a lot of books to educate himself as best as he could. But he didn’t want to be alone.  
Louis’s heart broke. He hated seeing Harry upset, but he couldn’t do anything about it. “Harry, I – I have to go. I don’t have a choice. I tried to get them to reschedule, but I couldn’t. You know I don’t really want to leave you or the baby. I’m so sorry I have to leave, I am. Please know I don’t want to,” he insisted, leaning up to press a deep kiss against Harry’s lips.

Harry’s lip wobbled lightly and carefully took Louis’s hands gently. “I – I don’t want you to go,” he said again, carefully wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug to try and make sure that Louis didn’t leave. He needed him to stay close, never leave him. He was already scared, and he had two and half weeks until Louis left. It was so scary though.  
Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and held him just as close. He loved this boy so much it made him feel like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, but at the same time made him feel like his heart would crumble into a million pieces as soon as tear left Harry’s eyes. “I know… I’m sorry… I love you, baby… Don’t cry, please. Don’t cry. It’ll be okay. It won’t even seem like that long, because I’ll call you every single minute of the day that I can and… And I’ll fly home if something happens. It’s only like a six hour flight. I’ll be there as soon as I can if something goes wrong,” he insisted, pressing soft kisses against Harry’s cheek.

Harry knew that it would be okay. He knew that nothing was going to happen; knew that he would survive five days without Louis by his side. He knew that he would. “I love you too,” he whispered, trying desperately to pull himself together because he would be okay eventually. He knew Louis loved him; knew that he was not leaving Harry because he wanted to. 

Louis stayed quiet for a few minutes and held Harry in his arms with soft kisses against his cheek and neck. Harry’s belly was bumped up against Louis’s, because he had gotten so big around. He loved it so much it just made him pull him closer to try and feel him some more. He eventually pulled away a little and started to rub at Harry’s hips gently. “Are you hungry?” He asked quietly, trying to take them away from the topic of him going away. They could think about it later, but right now Louis was exhausted from his long stressful day and he was really ready to cuddle up with Harry and have dinner on the couch. 

Harry slowly nodded his head to the suggestion of dinner. He was hungry, even though he felt nervous and scared, but he would have to get over it. He would have to accept not having Louis here for even just a week. He would be fine. Eventually. “Yeah, I’m pretty hungry…” He mumbled.

“What do you want?”

“Maybe, pizza?”

“I could do pizza, what would you like on it?”

And that question was a bigger question to Harry than anything Louis could have asked him. It was a serious question to him, because he knew that if he didn’t pick the right thing than he would regret it. So, Harry crossed his arms over his chest and let out a huff. “Hm.” He murmured, putting on his biggest face of concentration. 

Louis was giggling at him, his hands still rested on Harry’s sides. “You look so hard when you’re trying to think,” he said sweetly. “Why don’t we just get pepperoni? Simple.”  
Harry frowned with a small pout on his lips. “No, that won’t work,” he mumbled. “I mean, pepperoni is fine, but just not all pepperoni,” he insisted easily. “What about… Onions and pepperoni? And like bacon. And mushrooms. Please mushrooms?” He pleaded. 

Louis was still giggling and he quickly nodded his head as he pressed a big kiss to Harry’s lips. “That sounds good, baby. How about you order it from wherever you want, and I’m gonna change into something cozy. Have it delivered,” he insisted, before he carefully stood up and pulled Harry up as well. It was getting hard for Harry to stand up on his own, even if six months looked very good on him. Even if Harry was swollen in his feet and in his cheeks; even if he couldn’t stand up by himself; even if he was steadily having a harder time having sex. He was beautiful with his growing belly. If Louis couldn’t help from holding onto his belly from the beginning, than he really couldn’t stop now. Elly kicked more than ever, so Louis kept his hands on him constantly so he could feel her. Louis was obsessed, but Harry only took that as he was going to be a very good father. Harry had wholehearted confidence in that.

Harry ordered their pizza, Louis changed into just as comfy pyjamas as Harry was in, and within forty five minutes the two boys were cuddled up on the couch with a box of pizza between them. Harry’s legs were draped over Louis’s, a piece of pizza folded in his hands over the box that they were both using as a plate. Domestic.  
Harry was on his third slice when one of them finally said something.

“Did you do more Christmas shopping? Looks like there’s more under the tree… It looks really good by the way. Sorry I couldn’t help you decorate it,” Louis spoke up.

Harry nodded, swallowing his big bite of pizza slowly. “Yeah, I did… That’s okay, I would have probably yelled at you some time,” he confessed.

Louis smiled. “I need to catch up on my shopping. If I gave you a list of things I needed you to buy for my family, do you think that you could do that?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m your secretary after all, right?” Harry giggled, burying his face in the rest of his pizza slice to finish it off. He moved the box off their laps and set it on the coffee table, before he wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck to kiss his cheek. “But I would love to.”

“Alright, thanks. I’ll worry about your gifts, so don’t worry about that,” Louis mumbled with a small smile. 

“How do you feel about doing a Christmas card? I think it would be really lovely… We can include the baby of course and send it out to family and co-workers… That would be so much fun,” Harry suggested. It might be soon for them to be doing things that married couples should be doing, but it was also too early for them to be having a baby and then to move in together, but. 

Louis grinned, because Harry was adorable and so sweet and Louis couldn’t help but give into his every wish. Plus, he couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he and Harry would look on a Christmas card together with his hands wrapped around Harry’s belly. And he also couldn’t stop thinking about what his mum would think when he saw it. Probably light up her world, and that’s what Louis loved to do. He also loved making Harry happy. “Yeah, I think we could do that,” Louis offered.

Harry lit up, tugging himself closer to Louis on his lap. “Really? Can we have them taken professionally? Oh, please? I want them to look really nice,” he insisted.

“Whatever you want, H,” Louis declared.

Because Harry always got what he wanted from Louis. 

 

Their Christmas card was very elegant, but very family oriented. The outside was bordered in red with gold cursive scripture that red “Merry Christmas”. There was picture of the two of them in the center with both of them wearing adorable Christmas sweaters. Louis’s was red, white, and green patterned, and Harry’s was red with a reindeer on it with a realistic red nose. What made the picture theirs was the fact that Harry’s shirt was pulled up over his belly with the words “Merry Christmas” written in big red letters across his big belly and Louis’s hands set on his sides from behind. It was beautiful and Harry may or may not have had that picture framed and set on their mantle. 

Harry sits in Louis’s office filling out their Christmas cards for both of their sides of the family and a few coworkers that were comfortable with him being pregnant with Louis’s baby. So, Louis’s partners were not on the list of being sent Christmas cards. It’s not that Louis didn’t like them, or that they disapproved of them having a baby, but it was because Louis thought it was best not to rub it in their faces that he was kind of a whore when it came to his twink of a secretary all those months ago. 

Louis couldn’t stop watching Harry, and it was obvious. Harry had his legs draped over the relaxing chairs in Louis’s big office, with a clipboard in his lap while he tried to write inside the cards over his big belly that was definitely getting in his way. Louis thought he was the most beautiful creature in the world, and watching his struggle just made Louis want to put his hands on him. He hardly had any control over how badly he wanted to touch him most of the time.

And then Harry looked at him, a smile forming on his face when he saw Louis was already staring. It was funny, because Harry used to have to fight for Louis’s attention, and now he got it more than he knew. “Can you imagine this time next year when Elly is kind of old enough that we can start doing Christmas stuff? I know she’s only gonna be like, what, nine months old? But, like, she won’t be able to open presents and make cookies with us or whatever, but she’ll be here, you know? We’re gonna be spoiling her like crazy and she won’t even be able to open anything. I’m so excited,” he rambled with a soft smile.

Louis couldn’t help but smile back. He thought about those things too, because he couldn’t wait for their baby to be here so Louis would never, ever have to wait to see her again. She would just be there for him to have and hold whenever he wanted her. “Yeah, I know… It’s exciting… What do you wanna do for Christmas, babe?” He asked. 

Harry hummed softly, setting his hands on his clipboard as he kicked his feet out. “I’m not sure. I know I wanna bake cookies… And we have to open at least one of each other’s gifts, because that’s what we do. And you should know which one I’m talking about,” he reminded. Harry had always had this tradition with his family. Where, they would all buy each other a set of pyjamas and wear them the night of and then in the morning. Since he couldn’t see his family this year, he told Louis about this tradition and Louis offered to keep it going, like Harry obviously wanted. Now he got to spend Christmas with his new family.

Louis smiled at him. “I know what you’re talking, babe. I set it aside. Anything else that you wanna do?” He asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know… Baking cookies is one of my favourites. Sitting by the fire on Christmas Eve with new pyjamas. I also wanna make dinner on Christmas day. I can make like little quails so we don’t have a giant chicken or turkey for the two or us,” he giggled lightly, setting his hands on his belly gently.  
Louis smiled softly. “That’s sound lovely,” he said softly. Normally, he would be with his own family, or invite them over, but considering Harry couldn’t see his, he didn’t want to rub it in his face.

Harry nodded his head and then went back to writing in their Christmas cards and then getting them ready to be mailed. Harry made up about twenty five Christmas cards and then shoved them in his messenger bag when he was finished. It was time for him to get home – take a nap and try and relax for a little. Sitting in that chair, no matter how comfortable, it was small and Harry was kind of starting to ache. As he stood up, Louis did too. Harry smiled up at him and started to walk to the door. “I’ve got to get going… I need to mail these out and then get home… I’m pretty tired,” he said quietly.

Louis just smiled, setting his hands on Harry’s belly from the sides and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I know. Be safe. I’ll be home within a few hours. I love you,” he said quietly.

Harry nodded his head and kissed him back. “I love you too. I’ll see you at home.” And Harry was out the door and down to the parking garage to get his car and head home. 

Christmas Eve is everything that it could be. Louis was trying his best for Harry to feel at home and it was definitely working.

Their morning started with them cuddled up in the bed together. Louis always had off on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day. But then, it was back to work. Most years, he worked half days on Christmas Eve, but he knew that Harry needed him for today. So in the morning, with his arms around the boy; he’s awake. He’s staring down at Harry who is still blissfully asleep with one hand on his belly. Louis loved watching Harry sleep, his soft breath brushing against Louis’s bare chest. Louis loved Harry. 

Harry woke up about twenty minutes after Louis, and he couldn’t be happier that Louis didn’t try to leave the bed without him. It was very rare that he did. He slowly rolled over so that his head was looking up at Louis and his belly was almost actually touching Louis’s shoulder because he was just balled up beside him. And then he smiled up at Louis. “Good morning. Merry Christmas Eve and Birthday,” he said cutely with a small giggle, before leaning up over his belly and pressing a kiss to Louis’s lips. Harry was like sun shine: he brought love and warmth into someone and could brighten their mood with a snap of their fingers.

Louis smiled down at his boy and started to play with his curls that kept falling in front of his face. “Merry Christmas Eve to you too, beautiful. How are you this morning?” He asked softly.

“I’m good. I slept really well… Little Elly slept through the night with me.”

“Oh, good,” Louis mumbled, slowly starting to sit up in bed, which jostled Harry into moving from his current position. He did sit up, but just laid his head on his shoulder and tugged the blankets up higher.

“Mhm…” Harry trailed off. 

Harry was being quiet.

Because he had one thing on his mind right now.

Which wasn’t Christmas Eve, or his daughter.

It was Louis’s cock.

Harry, most mornings woke up too horny to handle himself. The mornings that he didn’t wake up with Louis when he had to go to work, Harry had to handle himself in the way that he would ride a plastic cock that he bought a few weeks ago when he got too big to get his fingers down there. But today, Louis was home and he was in bed and he was here for Harry to get his hands on. 

It’s the least he could do to kick off his birthday.

Harry slid his hand on Louis’s inner thigh and gave him a small pinch, before sliding his hand in Louis’s boxers. He only ever slept in boxers, so it just made it all easier for Harry. He just wanted cock, not really inside of him though, because he was feeling more sensitive the more pregnant he got, and sex was hard to do now. He wasn’t even as big as he was gonna get, but he didn’t like to think about how much Harry had to change for his baby to grow comfortably. As Harry’s hand wrapped around Louis’s soft cock, he slowly massaged it in his palm, his lips slowly kissing Louis’s jaw.

Louis bit his lip and looked down at Harry. “What’cha doing, babe?” He asked quietly.

Harry hummed quietly. “Nothing…” He mumbled innocently. Once Louis was hard in his hand, he carefully slid down the bed on his side, and finally got Louis’s cock wrapped around his lips. He couldn’t be as sexy as before; where he would stick up his bum and swallow Louis down in his throat. But, he thought that this was the best that Harry could do. He also thought that Louis would appreciate it nonetheless.

Louis grinned wickedly. “Oh yeah, nothing?” He teased, slowly running his fingers through Harry’s hair. He gently adjusted his hips a little so Harry could reach his cock better at more accessible angle. 

Harry glanced up at Louis, a smile behind his open mouth. He scooted closer to Louis and lowered his head down farther so that he could deep throat Louis better. He slowly started to bob his head; his tongue flat up against Louis’s fat cock as he bobbed his head. He loved tasting Louis’s cock. It made him feel empowered, made his mouth water as he wanted more and more of him. No matter how deep Louis’s cock went down his throat, Harry could never get enough of it. 

Harry set his hand on Louis’s thigh and squeezed it gently to gain more leverage as he moved his head faster, his tongue never losing its strength as it wrapped around Louis’s cock. He sucked hard and fast, and it wasn’t too long that Louis was gripping at his hair and coming in spurts down Harry’s throat. Harry immediately lapped it all up, swallowing everything down his throat, before he eventually pulled away. He sucked on the tip for a few moments to make sure he got everything out and Louis became sensitive. 

Louis took Harry by the underarms and pulled him back up to sitting position, tucking himself back into his boxers. “You’re still a little slut at heart aren’t you?” He teased with a smirk, tugging Harry closer to him in his lap.

Harry’s cheeks pinked and he nodded his head. “Yes,” he said shyly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Louis’s lips. 

Louis grinned. “I fucking love that about you. I love you,” he said. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him as close as he could without squishing their baby girl and  
pressed a loud, sucking kiss on his neck.

Harry started to giggle and wrinkle up his nose. “I love you too,” he murmured.

So, that’s how their day began. A blow job for Louis. He had offered to give Harry one too, but Harry denied. He got off on giving Louis blow jobs and that alone sometimes. But when they finally managed to get out of bed, Harry took a shower and Louis shaved for him, which included his legs, his arse, and his pubes. Harry liked to be clean and pretty, so he liked to stay smooth. Louis liked it too, so he never complained when he shaved Harry. When Harry was cleaned, he and Louis both dressed in cheesy colourful Christmas sweaters. Harry’s was a bright red with a Santa on it, and Louis’s was green with a Christmas tree on it. If their little girl was born, she would also be wearing a cheesy Christmas sweater.

To the extension of Louis’s cheesy sweater, Harry made him wear a button on his shirt that “Birthday Boy” on it. It was cute. Harry was cute. 

“What do you wanna do for your birthday today? You know what I wanna do that’s Christmas related, but what do you wanna do?” Harry asked as he was making breakfast of eggs Benedict. 

Louis smiled as he started making tea. Decaf, of course, so Harry could have some too. “I don’t wanna do anything but be with you and my little girl. Honestly,” he insisted, pouring himself and Harry tea in matching snowman cups.

Harry rolled his eyes. “No, we’re doing something. You’re with me and the baby all the time. I mean, I’m not saying that we don’t get to be together today, but I wanna do something special. Let’s do something. I know there probably isn’t a lot that we can do because things are closed, but we should at least try to do things for you,” he insisted. He already had plans to bake Louis a cake and give him his presents, but that was for later, and he wanted to do something today.

Louis groaned dramatically. “Harry,” he whined. “I don’t know… I don’t do things for my birthday anymore. I’m too old. I’m twenty seven.” 

Harry pouted and looked over at Louis from the stove. “But –” 

“But, nothing. I don’t want to do anything. I just want to be with you,” Louis interjected. 

Harry frowned and just nodded his head. “Okay.” He said defeated.

Louis pouted a little and slowly walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck a few times. “Aw, babe. I’m wearing the button, aren’t I? And you’re making my most favourite breakfast…” He reminded. 

Harry slowly nodded his head, as he pulled out the eggs from the water and finished the hollandaise. “I know, but I felt like doing something more special. You do all this stuff for me, it’s not fair…” He mumbled quietly, pulling away from Louis and started putting the eggs over English muffins. “I mean, yeah I have a cake planned and a bought you some things, but I’m only giving you like two, because the rest is for tomorrow. You were really hard to shop for. You have everything,” he sighed with a small groan. “I hope I did okay…”

Louis smiled wildly. “Harry. You didn’t have to get me anything. You’re giving me a baby. That’s all I could ever want,” he said softly, letting Harry walk to the table with their breakfast and Louis brought their tea.

Harry smiled a little and just shook his head. “That doesn’t count,” he insisted.

Louis pouted. “Why not? I consider Elly the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“That’s sweet.”

 

Harry bakes Louis a cake by one, and it’s double decker red velvet and cream cheese icing, with beautiful pale blue writing on top that said “Happy Birthday Daddy! xx”. It could have been taken as either a kink, or just because Louis was going to be a father in three months. Harry was proud of it nonetheless. He had two birthday bags set up behind the cake, one small, and one a size bigger. The smaller one was a new picture frame for Louis’s office that was black and had the words “Daddy and Elly” engraved in scripture underneath where the picture would be. The bigger one was the entire series of Friends on DVD, because they both have been meaning to watch the entire thing together, and he figured it would give them something to do tonight and tomorrow night. 

While Harry decorated the kitchen with just a few balloons and a Happy Birthday banner on the table, he made Louis stay out of the kitchen. Which wasn’t really hard to do, because Louis’s flat was very big and one could get lost in it. When he was finally finished, he wobbled into the living room while Louis was just sitting down on the couch, watching TV. He grinned over at him and bit down on his lip. “You can come in now,” he insisted, holding out his hand for Louis.

Louis immediately stood up and took Harry’s hand. “Ooh, I’m so excited. What kind of cake did you make?” 

Harry grinned. “Red velvet and cream cheese.”

“Fuck yes,” Louis said childishly and quickly led Harry to the kitchen now, trailing in front of him. He smiled widely at the cake that had an assortment of candles on it to draw his attention to it. He looked down at the cake’s lettering, and probably smiled even wider, if possible. “I like that… Daddy… Seeing it written down… It’s sweet,” he said softly.  
Harry nodded his head. “Time to light the candles, you have to make a wish,” he reminded, before he picked up the lighter that he set on the table and started to light the few candles on the cake. There was a time in a person’s life where they just stopped putting the same amount of candles on a cake that matched their age. Louis was far past that age, so he got six candles circled around the cake. 

Once the candles were lit, Louis blew them all out with a wish nagging in the back of his head. About Harry, of course. “Mm… Can I have a piece or do I open presents first? I can’t wait to do both,” he giggled, looking up at Harry with big eyes.

Harry grinned. “Open your presents first!” He insisted, getting his two presents and handing them to him. “Only two, because the rest are for tomorrow.”  
Louis nodded, and began to open the bigger one first. He started to smile as he pulled out all the DVDs. “Aw, you listened,” he teased, before he leaned over and pecked his lips. He set it down and then picked up the smaller one. When he opened it, his eyes started to soften immediately, his fingers running over the scripture. He bit back his big smile, and glanced up at Harry. “It’s beautiful…”

“Well, it’s just that you have a lot of pictures of Elly in your office, and I just wanted you to have a nice frame to put a picture in when you guys finally get to like, you know, meet…” Harry whispered with a small, shy smile.

Louis let his big smile widen. “I love it so much, thank you, baby,” he cooed, before he walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly, making sure to squeeze his belly too to get up close to him.

Harry giggled. “You’re welcome,” he mumbled against his neck as he pressed a small kiss to it. 

Louis pulled away and looked back at the picture frame. “I’m gonna put the first picture we have of her and I in here. I can’t wait to see her,” he said softly, setting the frame down and then leaning down on his knees to rub and kiss Harry’s belly with soft coos at his daughter nudged him in the hand.

Harry giggled again. “She’s such a sweetpea. Knows when her daddy is talking to her,” he mumbled, before pulling away from Louis to get them two slices of cake. “I’m in love with red velvet.”

“Mm, me too. Give me a big slice.” 

 

When they open their pyjamas at five o’clock at night, Harry nearly starts crying because of the one’s that Louis got him. They weren’t really Christmas-y, but they were the best pyjamas that Harry had ever gotten. It came with a dark red sweater with the words “Mummy to be” written in gold, and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms that were a base coloured red and green. It also came with a pair of red and green fuzzy sock. He had immediately put them on, letting the sweater tug against his beautiful belly. 

Louis’s pyjamas were a green sweater with a Christmas tree on it, and solid red bottoms. Harry also made sure to put in green fuzzy socks with his pyjamas. Louis was very, very happy to put them on and then cuddle up with Harry by the tree until they started to get hungry, and ordered Chinese takeout, because Harry really didn’t want to cook when they were about to make cookies. 

They ate their Chinese takeout curled up together on the reclining couch with the first season of Friends on the TV. Harry was very happy to spend his dinner beside Louis on the couch, because he had time to get off his feet and relax before they were up again making cookies. To no surprise, Harry finished off every last bite of his orange chicken takeout, including all the rice and a few bites of Louis’s teriyaki chicken lo Mein. When he was finished, he sat on the couch for just a few more minutes to let his food settle, before he slowly pulled himself up from the couch and waddled into the kitchen to throw away his trash. “Are you coming to help?” He called out to Louis.

“Give me a minute, babe.”

Harry just smiled to himself, because he loved when Louis called him “babe”. He loved being given pet names, just as much as Louis liked to be called daddy, and not because he was about to have a baby. 

Harry first cleaned up the kitchen by wiping down the counters and hand washing the few dishes in the sink. He then washed his hands and started to preheat the oven, before he really got down to business. Besides photography, he loved baking and he’s always been very good at it. When he was young, he used to work in a bakery back home before he left for university. He always thought about going to school for pastry arts when he was young, but photography took up his heart and he went with his intuition. He was happy with his choice. If he didn’t study photography, Harry would have never met Louis because Louis would have never noticed his work, and he would never be in the wonderful loving relationship that he was in, and he would never have gotten pregnant with his Lovebug, Elly. So, yeah, he was very happy. 

Louis found himself in the kitchen while Harry was making the sugar cookie dough. “What’cha making?” He asked. 

Harry smiled. “Sugar cookies. See, what people don’t realize is that the dough needs to be frozen before they cut out the shapes, or they’re just gonna turn to blobs. So what we’re doing is we’re gonna make this dough, put it in the freezer, and start the chocolate chip. That’s all we’re gonna make though, ‘cause mummy is already tired and wants to go lay on the couch and watch more Friends,” he confessed with a small giggle.

Louis cooed at Harry and wrapped his arms around him from behind, tapping his hands against his firm belly. “Aw, my poor baby,” he mumbled, nipping at his earlobe. “I’ll help with what I can. I’m not a great cook, but I can try.”

Harry smiled. “Well… Can you get out the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies? I need brown sugar, chocolate chips…” He started to trail off, his eyes skating the counters with things that were already out. “That might be it… I think I have everything out here already…” He mumbled. He knew his cookie recipes like the back of his hand, like a few others such as pancakes and a few cupcakes. He just loved baking. 

Louis followed Harry’s instructions with a curt nod and placed the ingredients on the counter, before leaning back against it to watch Harry throw ingredients into the Kitchen Aid mixer to make the dough. It took him about five more minutes, before he got out cling wrap and rolled the dough in the log. He stuck it in the freezer and handed the dishes to Louis. “You can wash the dishes, ‘cause you’re just standing there,” he teased, sticking out his tongue cutely.

Louis grinned. “Happy to,” he mumbled, leaning in to peck Harry’s lips, before heading over to the sink and quickly hand washing Harry’s bowls and utensils, handing them back to him within a few minutes.

“I just want them to be made… I don’t feel like waiting,” Harry groaned, rubbing his tummy with a pout. “Elly and I are hungry still.”

Louis cocked his eyebrow. “You just ate a giant Chinese takeout container,” he reminded with a small smirk.

Harry just kept pouting. “Yeah, but.”

Louis smiled and slowly moved over to Harry and set his hands on his belly. “But, you and Elly and can eat everything you want to, because you need it,” he murmured with a small smile, before he leaned over to kiss Harry on the lips.

“Exactly.”

“Now, let’s get these chocolate chip cookies done, because it’s driving me crazy thinking about eating fresh baked cookies.”

 

And that’s what they do. They got the cookies in within fifteen minutes, and then shape the sugar cookies while the other ones are baking. They make Christmas trees, gingerbread men, snowmen, candy canes, and Christmas bells. They only decorated a few, because Harry was exhausted after being on his feet for over an hour. When the cookies were cooling on several racks, Louis poured them two glasses of milk, two sugars, and two chocolate chips, and then led Harry to the comfy couch. Louis first sat down in the corner of the couch, and then crisscrossed his legs for Harry to sit down in his lap with his back facing him. He then reclined their side and spread out his legs to get more comfortable while they munched on cookies. 

Harry easily finished his candy cane and his chocolate chip cookie and half his glass of milk. Then, he curled up with a throw blanket against Louis’s chest with both his hands on his stomach and one of Louis’s, before he ended up falling asleep on top of him on their tenth episode of Friends, near ten o’clock at night. 

Louis held onto him, stared down at him with his head buried into his neck. He loved this boy it made his heart hurt. He never really expected to love the boy this much. Or anyone this much, to be honest. Louis never really thought that he would be able to fall in love with someone. It wasn’t that he didn’t think he physically could, it was that he always just gonna sleep around and stay single. 

But then Louis met Harry, and things changed in him. All he wanted to do was hold onto Harry; make him feel like he was on top of the world with Louis by his side with their daughter. Louis wanted to care for Harry, and he wanted to make sure that he never felt any pain or hurt of any kind. He felt this overwhelming desire to protect him. And maybe it was because he was carrying his baby, and he wanted to make sure that she was safe. But something in the back of his mind told him that that wasn’t what this was completely about. 

It was about Harry too. It was about how he caught himself staring at the boy when he was just waking up, or when he was reading a book about pregnancies and giving birth, or when he was just making dinner. It was about how Louis couldn’t get any work done because his mind was always on Harry, even more so when he wasn’t at work. He can’t even imagine how bad it was going to be when Harry actually gave birth to their daughter and took his maternity leave. Louis would never be able to stop thinking about him.  
He wasn’t really sure what to do though. About his undeniable love for his Harry. He wanted to claim him his, wanted to wrap him up in his arms and keep him his. But it was soon. They’ve not even been together six months, just been fucking for seven. Even though they had a child together, it didn’t really seem right to ask Harry so soon. To put a commitment on them that they might not be ready for. But he knew that he wanted to be with Harry. He wanted to keep their family whole and together, and he wanted to make sure Harry never had to struggle. He wanted to make sure that his daughter always had everything that she could ever want. He wanted to make sure Harry always felt safe and he was always comfortable. He was going to make sure Harry was always safe and always comfortable. 

So, after a few minutes of letting Harry sleep on his chest, before he eventually started to sit up, bringing Harry up with him with soft kisses against his neck. “Let’s get you to bed, Sleepyhead,” he whispered to him.

Harry started to groan softly as he shook his head. “No, m’so comfortable,” he whispered back.

Louis smiled fondly. “No, baby, you’re gonna regret sleeping on the couch. You know that. C’mon, it’s just a quick walk to the bedroom.”

Harry groaned louder and carefully sat up from Louis’s lap with a big yawn. He slowly started to stand up with Louis’s help; Louis’s hands going to his lower back to push him up. “Fine, come on,” he mumbled, taking Louis’s hand and walking carefully to their bedroom, where Harry shed his pyjamas and set them on the chair beside their bed. He changed into a big t-shirt and just a pair of panties that he already had on, before he climbed into bed, curled up into a ball around his stomach, and fell right to sleep before Louis was even able to get comfortable.

And that’s what Louis wanted. He waited until Harry was completely asleep, before he climbed out of bed and started to root through his jewelry stand in the corner of his bedroom, as quietly as he could. He did, until he found his grandmother’s ring that his mum had given him a few years ago for him to give to a young lady or young man who he decided to marry. His mum thought that it was time for him to settle down, pushed it on him until it suffocated him. Maybe now he knew why.

The ring was a thin golden band with a big diamond in the center with two small emeralds surrounding it. It was pretty, like Harry. It would suit him so well. It wasn’t meant as an engagement ring. Not yet, at least. He wanted it to symbolize a promise, a safety net for Harry to always remember that he was always loved by Louis, and one day, Louis was going to marry this perfect boy.

He picked out a black empty box from his jewelry box, and set the ring inside. He then quietly started to wrap it in left over Christmas paper, before putting a big bow on it and then carrying it down to the tree. He set it down and then walked to the kitchen to get two bottles of water, before he walked back to the bedroom. He set one water down on Harry’s nightstand and one on his, before he finally was able to strip down to his boxers and crawl into bed behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Where he belonged.

And for the first time in a few years, Louis was excited for Christmas like a little kid.

 

Harry woke up before Louis. He immediately sat up once he saw that it was technically morning, though it was six in the morning. He sat up straight in bed and looked down at Louis, who was still sleeping. He crisscrossed his legs and leaned over his belly to press a kiss against the corner of Louis’s mouth. “Hey, wake up. I wanna open some presents, come on,” he said softly with a big smile. 

Louis groaned tiredly and pressed a hand against his eyes. “Harry… What time s’it?” He asked.

Harry started to giggle. “It’s six. I wanna open presents, please? I’ll make you some tea with cookies if you get up,” he bribed. 

Louis peaked his eye open at Harry with a small smile. “Alright, I’ll be down a minute,” he said softly.

Harry grinned. “Okay!” He exclaimed quickly, before he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He quickly went, brushed his teeth, and then changed into his Christmas pyjamas, before he finally ran downstairs while Louis was still waking up in bed. Harry quickly made them both tea, Louis’s caffeinated with cream, and his decaffeinated with sugar. He set their mugs on plates and added a cookie on each. It wasn’t really breakfast, but Harry would probably make them something later. He walked into the living room and set them on the coffee table, before he carefully sat down on the floor. He pulled over his stocking and started to look through it while he waited for Louis to come down.  
As he looked through his stocking, he found tons of mini chocolate bars, tooth-rotting sweet candy, and tea bags. And probably his favourite part, was little mini newborn socks that were pink and lace on the top. “Aw, oh my god…” He whispered to himself as he ran the tiny fabric over his fingers. They were so soft; it made him swoon with the idea of making sure his baby’s toes were nice and cozy. 

And then Louis was suddenly by his side with his knees bunched up with his arms draped over them. He wore a lazy smile as he looked over at Harry. “You like ‘em? I’m warning you now, all the one with Eloise’s name on them are actually for you to open. I bought you and her a bunch of cute stuff,” he said quietly, sleep still laced in his bones.  
Harry smiled softly and slowly slid the socks back into the stocking, before handing Louis’s his. He pretty much filled Louis’s with the same things, without the socks. Louis thanked him with a kiss on his cheek, before he took a sip of his tea with a soft hum. “You make my tea the best,” he said softly. He smirked over at Harry, before he set it down and slid closer to the tree to pick out Harry’s first present to him.

Harry was much slower opening his presents than he usually would. He was a lot more tender with the paper, and spent the time to show his baby girl in his belly, then set it aside with a kiss to Louis’s lips every time as a thank you. He took even more time with the ones for Elly, which he saved for last. He spent time on when he pulled out different coloured onesies and blankets, draping them over his belly a few times. It’s not until Harry got to a full onesie that was a soft pink with white stripes and a smiling elephant on the chest that Louis said something that made his heart melt. 

“I thought that it could be her first outfit, you know? Like, you see it comes with this pink hat and little mittens so she won’t scratch herself,” Louis explained as he picked up the hat and set it in Harry’s hands with the onesie. “Is that okay? Unless you had something else already planned out… I just thought this was gonna be comfortable for her…”  
Harry just started to smile with a wobbly lip, because he was stupidly emotional. “No, no it’s perfect. I would love for this to be her first outfit, it’s wonderful,” he praised, carefully setting the outfit down and picked up the insanely soft wool blanket that was in the box and draped it across his belly with a soft giggle. “I wanna keep her warm already,” he insisted, rubbing the blanket over his belly with a sweet smile. “Ooh, this blanket is just so perfect. Oh my god, I really can’t wait to wrap her up in this,” he whispered as he started smiling like an idiot with red cheeks. He brought the blanket to his face to hide his blush and his wide smile. He was so excited to have his baby that he could already contain it anymore. 

Louis smiled widely at Harry’s excitement and slid closer to him to tug the blanket from his face. “You’re so sweet,” he said softly, before leaning over and catching his lips.  
Harry giggled lightly and wrinkled up his nose. “You are…”

Then, Harry made Louis open the rest of his presents. Louis gave Harry plenty of kisses to make sure he knew how grateful he was for everything he bought him. He waited until there was no more presents under the tree except for one last, tiny little box. Louis made sure to keep it kind of hidden so Harry didn’t pick it up by accident.

“Are you ready for breakfast? What were you thinking? I was probably just gonna make pancakes, is that alright?” Harry asked, and started to attempt to stand up, but Louis placed his hand on his knee gently.

“Yeah, that’s fine, but there’s one more,” Louis said with a smile, before he crawled over to the tree and reached up behind the tree to pull out the small box and set it in Harry’s lap. “The last one, I promise.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis and looked down at the tiny present with a small smile. “Ooh, so tiny,” he said softly. He carefully tore off the paper and then carefully opened the box. His eyes softened a little as he ran his fingers against the ring, biting down on his lip gently. “Louis… What is this?” He asked quietly, slowly taking the ring from the box to look at it closer. 

Louis bit his lip. “It’s a ring… It’s… It’s not an engagement ring, I know it’s still really early to think about it something like that, but like… This is to like, promise you that I’m not gonna leave you. I’m not gonna leave our family, and one day… One day I promise that I’m gonna put a wedding ring on this finger,” he said quietly. He carefully picked up Harry’s hand and slid it on his middle finger with a small smile. Luckily Harry had skinny fingers and the ring wasn’t too small. “Do you like it?”

Harry’s lip began to wobble as he looked up at Louis, looked down at the ring, and then back up to Louis. “Stop making me cry so much this morning, it’s not even eight,” he mumbled with a whimper. He quickly nodded his head to his question and climbed into Louis’s lap even though he hardly fit. “I love it, it’s so pretty… Thank you,” he whispered, setting his hands on Louis’s shoulders gently. “I love you so much, thank you for this, really…”

Louis smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly to hold him to his torso. “Mm, I love you so much too,” he said sweetly and pecked his lips.

The rest of their Christmas was spent pigging out on delicious food Harry later made, fiddling with gifts that they bought each other, and calling their families to talk to them for hours about how much they missed them and how much they loved the gifts they got. It wasn’t until Harry was curled up on the couch underneath Louis’s arm, folding Elly’s new clothes and blankets, that he realized that he would never want to spend another Christmas without Louis.

 

**

 

Harry’s breasts had started to actually swell. Dr. Bishel warned him that the area was going to be very sore, and then they might start… Developing. And that they did. Over the next few days, he had developed A-size breasts to tell him that his milk was coming in. It was weird, but he couldn’t help but to be excited. Yes, he had breasts, but it meant that his milk was coming in and that he was going to be breast-feeding his daughter. His doctor told him that if it did come in and he wasn’t comfortable with it, they would go away after a few weeks once he gave birth. But Harry didn’t want them to go away to benefit his daughter. He was over the moon about it, because Dr. Bishel had warned him that it might not come in. Half the time it didn’t. But Harry’s did, and that meant that he was meant to breast-feed. 

There was kind of another reason why Harry didn’t want to lose them. And that was because of Louis.

While they came in, Louis always played with them while they were on the couch or in bed together. He sucked marks on them and he would pinch his nipples as he fingered him with his extra hand. They were pretty sensitive still because they were very new, and they were still developing (Dr. Bishel had told him that he wasn’t going to very much bigger than a size A). He knew that even though Louis was pretty far from straight, and he knew that Louis only liked them because they were new. 

Or maybe it was because if Louis played with them enough, gentle drops of milk would start to come out of his nipples. It made Louis shiver, moan, and then would suck up every last drop he could get out of Harry. It could make Harry come on the spot.

Harry would have absolutely no problem getting used to his new breasts. 

Especially when Louis would buy him nice things.

Like when he bought Harry a gorgeous white mesh nightie and gifted it to him the night before he had to leave for New York. 

The breasts had ruffled lines over the patches and flowed down in a V-shape after the band under the breast. It had a mini pink bow in between the breasts. As the V-shape flowed down, it framed his belly beautifully with ruffles on the sides. The back was mesh and see-through. It also came with a pair of tight, lacy cheekie underwear that hugged his cock in the see-through material. And with the panties, there was a white, ruffled garter that hugged his milky thigh so wonderfully. 

Harry didn’t think that he had ever felt so beautiful. 

And Harry didn’t think that Louis could ever make him feel so beautiful with the way that he made love to him after he saw him dressed in it after he came out of their bathroom with his curls flowing down his shoulders dressed in the expensive, beautiful nightie.

Louis was sat on the bed, leaning against his leather headboard in just his boxers. His cock was hard, just imaging Harry in the pretty gown. It was perfect for Harry, because he was so pretty. When Harry came out of the bathroom, his hand was already on his cock where he was stroking it through his boxers. When Harry came out of the bathroom, Louis’s mouth was watering because Harry was just so pretty. “H, fuck… You’re so beautiful. Oh my god. You look so pretty in that. C’mere, baby…” He whispered to him, sliding his cock out of his boxers to gently stroke himself. 

Harry started to blush a little and he looked down at his gown, but only saw his big belly. He tugged at the sides of the ruffles and slowly waddled over to Louis. He carefully crawled on top of Louis, sitting down on his thighs. Sex was hard for Harry right now, so they tended to go a lot slower when they did do things so that he could be comfortable. Louis didn’t mind though, because he loved slow sensual sex with Harry just as much as he liked being rough. As Louis slid his hands underneath the lightweight material to rest his hands on Harry’s hips, Harry started to shutter. “You think I look pretty?” Harry asked quietly. “Even with this big belly?” 

Louis immediately smiled and leaned up to catch Harry’s lips in a long, deep kiss, but with no tongue. “You look so, so beautiful, H… And even more so with the belly. You know that I think it’s beautiful,” he assured. 

Harry started to smile and leaned down to press his forehead against Louis’s. “Thank you… I really love this nightie… It’s so pretty, Lou… I feel so pretty…” He whispered.  
Louis smiled and pulled him closer, his hands moving down to Harry’s pretty little bum. “How do you wanna do this, beautiful?” He asked. 

Harry bit his lip and slowly scooted closer to Louis so that Louis’s cock was between his thighs. “I don’t think I can do missionary anymore… I think I can get on my hands and knees. I just want a bunch of pillows under my belly so that I don’t feel like Elly is dropped in an uncomfortable position. I want her comfortable too,” he explained. 

Louis nodded his head and leaned up to press a few kisses against Harry’s lips and down his jaw. “I know you do… Wanna suck on your nipples first… While I finger you. I’ll keep to your side so that I don’t squish your belly,” he assured, as he carefully rolled them over so Harry was laying down. He smiled down at his beautiful boy; his hand moving up his milky thigh and tickled it lightly. “I like this garter too. It looks good on your thigh. So white,” he said softly and slowly pushed Harry’s thighs apart to push his legs up. He ran his hand up and down from his cock and to his hole from outside his panties. “So pretty. So, so pretty…” He praised quietly, before he leaned back down to press a soft kiss against Harry’s soft, plump lips. 

He didn’t stay too focused on Harry’s soft lips, before he started to move down his neck. He pressed a firm hand on his breast to squeeze it and gently massage it to get Harry’s milk to start coming to the surface. He slowly slid the spaghetti straps down Harry’s shoulders lightly to expose his beautifully new, beautifully plump breasts. “So beautiful, H. Oh my god,” he whispered to him, before opening his mouth and sucking up Harry’s nipple and practically half of Harry’s breast because it was so small.  
Harry’s breath hitched softly and his back began to arch. “Oh, Louis… Fuck…” He breathed out, not even knowing what to do with his hands because he couldn’t reach down to play with himself. So, he just reached one up and started to massage his fingers against Louis’s scalp.

Louis smiled around Harry’s breast and kept rubbing his hole outside of his panties with his one hand, and squeezed his breast with the other. And when milk started to come through, Louis moaned against Harry and started rubbing his cock gently against Harry’s thigh. He licked his lips and started to lap his fat tongue against Harry’s hard nipple to get all the milk he could. He loved playing with his pretty nipples and his pretty new breasts. He didn’t think he would ever love them so much, but he did and he wasn’t really sure why. 

Louis milked Harry’s nipple gently as he lifted his mouth off and gently watch the milk dribble out. He watched it start to drip down Harry’s breast, and then quickly caught the  
steam with his tongue cheekily. He looked down at Harry with a small smirk. “You taste so good,” he purred. He carefully started to push Harry’s soft panties to the side and rubbed his dry finger against Harry’s hole. “How many fingers do you want?” He asked him, pulling away from him and getting into his nightstand to get their Astroglide lube. Water based. No chemicals. Of course. 

“Uh… Tw – Better go with three,” Harry decided with a soft smile, biting down on his bottom lip.

Louis nodded his head. “Of course. I want to get you nice and open. Make sure you don’t hurt,” he said softly. He moved between Harry’s thighs and started to push Harry’s legs apart again. He hooked his fingers on the edges of the panties and carefully tugged them down his long legs and tossed them to the other side of the bed. As he spread Harry’s cheeks apart, he poured lube on his fingers and carefully started to wiggle one finger inside of Harry’s tight hole. Wasn’t too tight that Louis couldn’t get it in easily, but his hole still hugged his finger. “Mm… Can’t wait to get my cock inside of you,” he murmured.

Harry smiled a little and rolled his head to the side to try and look at Louis over his belly. “Can’t wait either… Been a little while,” he said quietly. 

Louis just nodded and started to curl his one finger. He carefully started to move it in and out of his pretty hole, watching his rim try to suck him back in when he got too close to coming out. When Louis deemed him ready after a few moments, he slid in another finger and started to move them a little faster, making sure to spread them out to get Harry nice and spread out. 

When Louis got the third finger inside, Harry was shaking and withering in pleasure in hopes Louis would keep going, keep curling his fingers against his prostate and tickle his insides. And Louis did. He kept his fingers going at a fast pace, but gentle enough to not hurt Harry in any way. He looked up at Harry after a few moments of fucking him with his fingers and carefully pulled them back. “Are you ready, baby?” He asked softly.

Harry let out a few heavy breaths and slowly nodded his head. “Yeah, yeah, I – I am…” He said quietly and very carefully started to sit up. He started to stack all their pillows up, before he carefully rolled over onto his hands and knees, his belly supported by the pile of pillows. His ass stuck out in the air, and Louis couldn’t help himself from sticking a finger back inside Harry for a moment because it was there, and it was so easy to slide it inside, tease him. 

Louis pulled it out though and then grabbed the bottle of lube again, before slicking up his cock generously. He wanted to keep himself very wet for Harry, so he didn’t even risk making the boy uncomfortable. He carefully started to press the tip of his cock against Harry’s little, yet slightly agape hole with a small hum. “Mm… You ready, baby?” He asked softly, his free hand that wasn’t holding his cock running down Harry’s soft back, pushing the nightie up a little.

Harry nodded his head carefully and closed his eyes while he swayed back into Louis. “Yes, please,” he breathed out shakily, his body trembling in participation. 

Louis smiled and moved the hand from his back to pull Harry’s cheeks apart as he slid into Harry a lot slower than he normal would if Harry wasn’t so pregnant. Anything to make sure he was comfortable. As he bottomed out inside, his pubes tickling the skin of Harry’s arse cheeks, he carefully circled his hips to get Harry to adjust. 

It droves shuttering moans out of Harry’s mouth, his arms shaking to try and hold himself up. “Fuck, baby, fuck…” He whimpered softly. “Move, please, please… I need you to move, please, you’re driving me crazy,” he cried softly, his mouth falling open a little.

Louis couldn’t help but smirk and start to rock his hips into Harry slowly, his hands digging into Harry’s ass cheeks. He groaned low in his throat as his cock filled Harry’s sweet, tight hole with every inch and crevice he could reach. It didn’t take him long to nudge at Harry’s prostate and aim every thrust at it from then on. 

Louis had Harry withering underneath him. He was moaning and crying out loud for Louis to just go faster, and to just do something, because he wasn’t sure what he was actually saying because he was incredibly overwhelmed. They didn’t ready have sex as often as they used to, so when they actually did, it meant a lot for Harry, and he was sure it meant just as much to Louis.

As Louis got closer, he got faster. His nails dug into Harry’s pretty skin to hold him close and secure as he got more and more worked up. It didn’t take but another minute or two for Louis’s stomach to curl and he let out his telltale moan for Harry to know that he was getting closer. “Fuck, baby… M’god, m’gonna come,” he breathed out to him and wrinkled up his nose. With just a few more thrusts, Louis holding Harry close to his hips and he was coming deep inside of his warm ass. Harry being pregnant was a lot better than Louis ever thought it would be – because coming without a condom on just wasn’t the same as knowing he was marking Harry up on the inside. 

Harry whined in a high pitched voice, before he was moving back against Louis to keep him moving so that he could come too. He was humping against the pillow as well, before he soon came as well, against the soft Egyptian cotton pillow case with a shuttering moan and another whimper. Before he could collapse, like he was so close to doing because he didn’t have the energy to hold himself and his belly up, Louis caught him around the waist and carefully rolling him over on his back, his cock slipping out easily. He smiled down at the boy and tossed the pillow to the floor that Harry had come on. He then wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and buried his face in his neck. “You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever met,” he whispered against his ear.

Harry slowly started to smile, a blush creeping up on his face. That night, Harry fell asleep feeling like he was on top of the world. It was the perfect way to forget about Louis leaving the next day.

 

**

 

On the second of January, seven in the morning, Harry was at the airport beside Louis near the gate where he would be leaving for five days. He was twenty six weeks pregnant and he was very terrified for Louis to leave him. Even for five days. He was near in tears as Louis held onto his suitcase with his carryon on his shoulder.

Louis just frowned at Harry and held onto his wrist. “Baby, I’m gonna be gone for just five days. And you’re only going to not see me for three. I come back on the seventh. If you need absolutely anything, you know to call me, or call my mum, or your mum. I swear, it’s gonna be just fine, beautiful,” he insisted, moving a hand over to his belly with a small smile. “You gonna take care of my girl while I’m gone?”

Harry bit back a smile with glazed eyes and nodded his head. “Yeah, she’ll be fine,” he said softly. He slowly tangled his fingers with Louis’s and leaned up to press a firm kiss to his lips. “You’re gonna call me every night, right? Every night. Every morning if you can. I don’t want to wake up alone…” He mumbled.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Harry, it’s a five hour difference. When you wake up, it’s gonna be like three in the morning…” He reminded.

Harry pouted. “Please?”

And that’s all it took for Louis to promise him that he was going to call him, whether it was three in the morning, or ten at night. 

Harry is so, so lonely. And so, so bored.

He misses Louis. He misses his company and he misses his kisses. He’s pretty sure that Elly misses him too, because she doesn’t respond nearly as much to Harry’s voice as she does to Louis’s. 

But, Louis calls him whenever he gets the chance, and Harry makes sure that’s he always available. He still goes into work, finds things to do, like organize Louis’s office, and write secret notes in places he would find eventually in unexpected places. He would go home early, curl up on the couch and talk to his mum on the phone until Louis called and he  
would talk to him about Elly and how bored he was. 

Nothing happens, until two days after Louis left. Harry was in bed, reading a book on things that he should do for the baby to keep them comfortable while he got bigger and while Elly started to run out of space in his belly. Then he feels it. He doesn’t know what he feels, but it’s something. Something that makes him squirm and set his book down. Something that presses pressure onto his pelvis and sends a shiver of nerves down his spine. He sits up a little straighter on his bed as he presses his hands against his stomach to try and feel it again. Then he does and he starts to panic a little, because he’s not sure what it is and he’s not sure how to handle it because he’s alone, and it’s ten o’clock at night and Louis’s still in a meeting.

Harry promised not to call Louis while he was busy unless it’s an emergency. Harry, at first, didn’t have a problem with that. Harry was going to go to bed with a small dinner with the TV on in the background to keep him company. But that was before he started to feel whatever this was he was feeling. It scared him. It scared him so much because he didn’t know what to do.

So, unlike he promised, he scrambled for his phone that was really just beside him, and then quickly dialed Louis’s number. The first time he called, Louis didn’t answer and Harry started to cry, because he felt another pain in his stomach. 

He called again, and Louis finally answered on the fourth ring. “Harry, I told you I was in a meeting. I just had to leave the room. What’s up?” He asked in a hush whisper.  
Harry let out a soft sob and bit down shakily on his lip. “I know, I know you told me not to call, but I’m sorry, I had to. I – I don’t know what’s wrong. Something doesn’t f-feel right. Louis, I don’t know what’s wrong. It hurts. It’s not… It’s not like contractions or something, but it’s like a pressure on pelvis and I don’t know w-what to do,” he hiccupped desperately with tears started to fall down his cheeks. 

And Louis’s heart sank down to his stomach and he could just about throw up in the middle of the too clean hallway he was standing in. He slowly slid down the wall and dug a hand in his hair with a quiet sigh. “Baby, shh… I’m sure you’re fine, baby… Please don’t panic, you’re gonna make me panic, please… You said it’s not labour, right? You said they’re not contractions,” he reminded, trying to keep himself calm for Harry’s sake. Even though he felt like jumping on a plane and running to Harry. “Talk to me, H. How are you feeling?” He asked.

Harry took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, pressing a hand over his eyes. “Um… It hurts. Not like… Not like really, really bad. It just hurts, and I’m scared, so I think it’s just hurting worse because of how nervous I am,” he explained, swallowing thickly. He let out a soft breath and bit down on his lip. “It’s tight, like around my pelvis. I just… I think it’s false labour, but I don’t know. What if it’s not? What if something’s wrong in there?” He asked shakily. 

Louis bit his lip. “Okay, first I want you to lay down, okay?” He instructed, which Harry obliged with his hands on his stomach. “Remember what your book says, right? And our doctor. Remember what they say about the third trimester? It’s normal to feel like this… It’s probably false labour, okay?” He said quietly. Louis was trying his best to stay calm for him. He was trying his best to make Harry feel comfortable, but it was so hard to not be there with him, to protect him, to cradle him close and rock him to sleep. He could talk until he was blue in the face over the phone, but it just wasn’t the same as holding Harry in his arms.

Harry sniffled his nose and carefully rolled over to his side with his arm over his belly and the blankets draped over him loosely. “I – I don’t want to be alone…” He whispered in the phone, burying his face into pillow gently. “Even if it is false labour, I don’t want to be by myself… I don’t have anyone here, or even to come over here…”

Louis let out a sad sigh and furrowed his eyebrows. “I know… I – I’ll try to come home, okay?” He offered. He knew it was going to be a bit tough to get out of this meeting, but he just had to remember that he was in charge, and when it came to his Harry, like he warned everyone in the beginning, that he would have to go back to London. If Harry was hurting, Louis had to immediately go back. “I’ll try to be there for you, baby… I’m gonna try my best…” He said quietly and slowly stood up from the ground. He needed to be with Harry. That was the most important thing to him right now. His work was important, and he definitely shouldn’t be leaving in the middle of his meeting, but they would just have to do it some other time, when his Harry wasn’t hurting. 

Harry lip continued to wobble, but he slowly nodded. He knew that Louis wasn’t going to be home for probably ten hours, at least, but it was still a little comforting to know that Louis was going to be home. “Don’t get in trouble for me,” he whispered to him, for good measure.

Louis smiled a little shakily, and bit down on his lip gently. “I won’t get in trouble, sweetheart. Just take care of Lovebug, and if it gets any worse call Dr. Bishel or go to the emergency room, okay? I’m gonna try and get back as soon as possible. I love you so much, H,” he said softly, before he hung up and made his way back into the conference room he came from. He took a deep breath and fixed his suit jacket he had on, before he start to pack his things back into his brief case.

Andy, the co-executive of the U.S. Times, raised his eyebrows. “Everything alright?” He asked.

Louis just shook his head. “No, I’ve got to get back to London. We’re gonna have to do this some other time. Something’s wrong at home, so I need to leave. We can do a video call when I get home, we’ll have to set up a new time,” he informed, trying not to look anyone in the eye, before he felt kind of bad for leaving everyone here. “Or, you can just go ahead and continue without me and email me everything that I need to know. Sorry I have to leave, but it’s really important for me to leave.”

Andy bit his lip. “Alright,” he sighed to Louis and leaned back against the back of his chair with his hands in his hair. “Just… We’ll call you when we figure out what to do. We’ll probably just continue,” he informed. “Hope everything is alright.”

Louis nodded curtly and threw his brief case over his shoulder. He squeezed Andy’s shoulder and then nodded his head to everyone in the room. “Sorry about this guys, I’ll make sure to keep in touch when I get back,” he promised, before he was quickly out the door and back to his hotel as fast as he could.

 

It was eight o’clock in the morning by the time Louis finally got back home to his Harry. Harry hadn’t really slept a wink because of how nervous he was. He had cradled his belly in his arms all night as he thought about the baby, how she was doing, and if she was comfortable. The pains in his pelvis had stopped around midnight, and Harry didn’t even notice that they were gone. Louis had texted him up until he got on the plane to keep him company, and then texted him from the airport as he took a cab back home. Harry nearly fell asleep waiting for him to come back home, but he managed to stay awake with glassy eyes and soft sniffles. 

Harry never called his doctor or when to the emergency room, because he never felt like it was that big of deal. He would probably tell her today to make sure that his assumptions were correct about it being false labour. Elly was still moving strongly in his stomach, so he was less worried, but he was still exhausted with nerves. He knew everything was okay, but the fact that Louis wasn’t there when he needed him, had him terrified. He was worried to no end with the idea that Louis wasn’t going to be there for when he really, really needed him. He was scared that Louis was going to have to go on another trip or something when he was nearing his due date and he wouldn’t come home in time to be there. He knew it was irrational because he knew Louis would stay here for him when he was so dangerously close to his due date.

As Harry laid awake with his eyes burning in the early morning, he heard the door shut from the main room, and there was a weight lifted off his chest to know that Louis was home.

When Louis finally got home after an exhausting, worrisome night, he kicked off his shoes by the door, threw his jacket over the couch, and then dragged himself back to their bedroom. He saw Harry laying on the bed, he loosened his tie, dropped his bags, and crawled into bed behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to his chest, burying his face into Harry’s neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered against his soft neck.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry for taking you away from work. I’m fine,” Harry whispered back, his hands going over top of Louis’s on his stomach. “Elly’s fine. She’s been moving all morning. I feel stupid for overreacting, but I – I needed you so badly. I need you now.”

Louis trembled against Harry and slowly nodded his head. “I’m so sorry for not being there for you, Harry. You have no idea. I wish I could have just, teleported here or something. I wanted to be here for you so badly. And don’t you dare say you’re sorry about me having to leave work. You’re so much more important than my work. You and Elly both. I would give it all up for you two,” he answered honestly.

And then they fell silent with the exception of Harry’s soft sniffles. Harry was absolutely exhausted at this point, but Louis kept him awake with his soft touch against his stomach; his fingers rubbing up and down. And then Louis asked, “Have you slept at all?”

And Harry said, “No,” in a soft, quiet tone that barely left his throat.

“Me either.” 

With that, Harry was able to eventually fall right to sleep in Louis’s arms. Louis followed suit with his leg draped over Harry’s waist to keep him close and under his protective hold. 

 

They woke up around three o’clock in the afternoon. Harry felt refreshed. His eyes weren’t as swollen, and the weight on his chest had really lifted. Elly was moving around inside of him, letting him know that she was perfectly fine and that he shouldn’t worry. Louis was by his side still, not asleep anymore, but nonetheless beside him. So, yeah Harry felt a lot better with his boy beside him.

Harry rolled over on his back and looked up at Louis who slowly pulled away when he moved to sit up and move out of his way. “Hi,” Harry started off with, “I’m really glad that you’re home. I don’t know if I told you that…” He started to sit up with Louis, carefully though, because his bones and joints were aching. He carefully laid his head on his shoulder and draped his legs over Louis’s lap to stretch them out, yet still was touching Louis.

Louis just smiled. “I’m glad to be home with you,” he replied. “I missed you so much while I was gone. I never wanna be away from you again. Or Elly. I hated it,” he confessed. “I used to love getting to travel, but it’s just… When I have so much here to be with, I never wanna leave…” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile into Louis’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry,” Louis whispered to him and started to kiss his forehead. “How’s Elly doing?” He asked, moving his hand down to Harry’s belly. “Felt her moving a little while ago…”

“She’s doing well. Or at least what I can tell,” Harry assured, reaching his arms up in the air to stretch out his back, but as he did, Louis reached out and started to tickle his sides. Harry felt back on the bed and started to laugh loudly. “Louis, stop! Stop! I’m gonna pee, stop!” He called out with a few more laughs. 

Louis grinned, and held him underneath the arms as he leaned down to press a deep kiss to his lips. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered between his many kisses he followed up with.

 

The next time Harry feels false labour is when he’s sitting in his office chair outside Louis’s office when he’s thirty two weeks pregnant, nearing the end of January. He was hunched over his desk trying to type up a letter for Louis, when he feels a punch to his pelvis and lets out a huff. He frowned and pushed away from his desk slowly. The further along he got, the scarier false labour pains were. Because by the off chance, they could actually be real labour pains. When he felt another pain in his uterus that made his face scrunch up, he slowly picked himself up from his comfortable office chair and placed a hand on the side of his belly. He waddled to Louis’s office, knocked once, and then entered with a scrunched up face.

Louis looked up from his computer and raised his eyebrows a little. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked quietly. 

Harry bit his lip and set a hand underneath his belly as he waddled over beside Louis. “I think I’m feeling those false labour pains again…” He mumbled.

Louis immediately nodded his head and stood up to pull over one of his comfortable chairs to Louis’s desk beside his own. He sat Harry down in the chair and then sat down in his office chair again. “When did it start, love? How are you feeling?” He asked softly, reaching over to place a hand over Harry’s big belly, making sure to go underneath the big sweater he had on. He pressed a hand underneath Harry’s belly and against his pelvis, his hand underneath the stretchy waistband of Harry’s skinny bottoms. 

Harry let out a soft breath and kept his hands above his stomach. “Uh, it just. It just started a few minutes ago. I’m feeling alright, it just kind of hurts really badly against my pelvis,” he said softly. “And in my hips…”

Louis nodded his head and scooted closer to Harry. His hand pressing against Harry’s pelvis started to massage it gently for him. “Do you wanna head home, sweetheart? I can take you home real quick. Dr. Bishel said that you should take baths if you experience these, or at least lay down. You shouldn’t be here at work…”

Harry bit his lip and slowly shook his head. “No, I’m fine… I don’t want to go home yet. I wanna go home with you. I don’t want to go back home alone,” he said quietly as he carefully pulled down his sweater to cover up his belly. 

Louis sighed and just gave in. “Alright… Just tell me if you don’t feel well and wanna go home, okay?” He said softly.

“Okay,” Harry promised, before he leaned back against his chair. “Just go back to work. I’m just gonna sit her for a few more minutes…”

Louis just nodded and turned back to his computer to get back to work. He had been quite distracted because of Harry and how close he was getting to having their baby. He’s been stressing out a lot because of how behind he was getting, and he was also getting stressed out because of how pregnant and needy Harry was. He worried even more that Harry refused to go on maternity leave and that he was overworking himself. Louis wanted him desperately to just stay at home and relax, and prepare for their baby. But Harry seemed like he wanted the opposite. He would definitely have to discuss it with Harry later, but right now, he just wanted to get focused back on his work and let Harry relax beside him.

Harry gets up and leaves after an hour of trying to relax in Louis’s office. He ate part of his lunch in there, and then left to go back to his desk to work on the mindless work that Louis gave him to work on. He knew that it was part of his plan to get Harry so bored that he couldn’t take anymore and it would drive him out of the office. Harry wasn’t offended that Louis wanted him home now, because he understood why. It’s just that Harry wasn’t ready to sit back all day and become mindlessly bored with himself and just a baby in his belly to keep him company.

Louis decided to leave the office an hour early. He said that he finished up his work, but Harry was suspicious that he decided to leave for Harry’s sake. But he guessed that was alright, because taking a nap on the couch sounded really great. He was getting sore all over now that he was farther along. His feet were starting to swell, and his back was starting to ache if he sat too long or walked too much. Sleeping was rather impossible, so Louis would sacrifice his own sleep to try and make Harry as comfortable as he could now.

Harry wasn’t complaining.

But the thing was, he was complaining. Harry actually complained a lot. And Louis tried to help him out as much as possible. There was only so much Louis could do about Harry’s  
swollen feet and achy back. He ran him baths often and accommodated his food cravings and gave him plenty of massages. He even got Harry a maternity pillow to sleep with to keep his stomach propped up to try and sleep better. But again, there was only so much he could do to help Harry. 

When they got home to their apartment, Harry walked back to the bedroom and immediately changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms, and then walked back to the couch with his blanket to lay down on the couch. He took a throw pillow and laid his head down, curled up with his blanket, and started to try and fall asleep.

Louis just took off his shoes and loosened up his tie. He smiled as Harry made himself cozy on the couch. He slowly walked up to Harry and crouched down beside him. “You feelin’ alright, baby?” He asked. 

Harry peaked a half of an eye on. “Yeah, I’m just really exhausted. My belly kind of hurts,” he whispered to him. “Like, kind of sick and a bit of heartburn. I just want to take a nap, I’ll be fine,” he said quietly.

Louis smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Alright. I hope you feel better. I’ll get you some water if you want it,” he assured, before brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair. He got up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen, bringing Harry a cold water and setting it on the table. Louis found himself going into his office and attempting to get caught up on more work. He got a lot done earlier in the day, but he definitely wanted to get further ahead so that he could focus on Harry. 

Harry slept for a good two hours, only to wake up and throw up his lunch so suddenly that he barely made it to the bathroom. It was much more difficult to throw up when he was seven months pregnant, having to run to the bathroom, than it was when he was eight weeks pregnant. His belly was much bigger and tended to get in the way. 

He stayed in the bathroom for about ten minutes, before he eventually got up and waddled out to the main room again. He frowned as he looked around the flat and didn’t find Louis. “Louis?” He called out in a whiny, needy tone of voice. He needed Louis; needed him to pamper him because Harry was useless and couldn’t do anything himself. When Louis didn’t response, he slowly started to waddle around the flat some more, much to his displeasure.

When Harry finally found Louis, he was hunched over his desk with his face buried in a stack of papers in his big, spacious office that was lined with dusty business books and stacks of old papers. “Louis, I don’t feel good,” he whined.

Louis looked up from his work and pulled off his glasses slowly. “What’s the matter, H?” He asked, his voice laced with real concern.

“I just threw up… And I still feel sick,” Harry said quietly as he slowly moved into Louis’s lap in his chair that definitely was not big enough for pregnant Harry and Louis to sit in  
this chair together. 

Louis pouted up at Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Aw… What do you wanna do, babe?” 

Harry shrugged his shoulders a little and buried his face in Louis’s shoulder. “I don’t know… Can you, uh maybe, like lay with me and massage my back? I’m feeling achy,” he said quietly.

Louis smiled softly and nodded. “Okay… I think I can do that for my baby,” he said softly and set a hand on Harry’s belly, “and my little baby…”  
Harry nodded. “Thank you…”

Louis carefully started to lift Harry up from his lap and then set his hands on his waist to lead him out of the office and to their bedroom. He carefully sat Harry down, treating Harry as if he were the most precious glass ever made. As Harry laid down on his side, facing away from Louis, Louis sat behind him and gently dug his thumbs into his lower back underneath his t-shirt he was wearing. “Want me to do anything specific, baby?” He asked. 

Harry shook his head as he wrapped his arms around his belly as he curled up in a ball. “No, just what you’re doing is fine… Might help me go back to sleep…” He mumbled.  
And Louis happily continued to massage Harry’s back. He loved doing things for him like this; small, but nonetheless helpful. He liked to make sure Harry was comfortable, because he was big and he couldn’t do a lot of things on his own. But Louis loved doing all the things Harry couldn’t do. It made Louis feel more useful than he ever has.  
As they both grew quiet and more relaxed, Louis began to gently nip at his shoulder. Then he decided to voice what’s been bothering him for a little while, because Harry was relaxed and more inclined to talk to him about it. So when he asked, “Why don’t you wanna go on maternity leave?” Harry tenses up and started to get glazed eyes.  
“I just don’t want to… I don’t have to… I don’t – I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not a big deal,” Harry murmured into his pillow with a small frown.

Louis bit down on his shoulder lightly. “H, you can tell me why…” He encouraged. He didn’t want Harry to feel like he couldn’t tell him things. He wanted Harry to trust him, and believe that he wasn’t going to act irrationally. He carefully reached over Harry’s belly and grabbed the hand that the ring that he had recently given him was on, and brushed his fingers against it lightly in hopes that it would encourage Harry to speak up.

Harry just squeezed Louis’s hand. “It’s not important…”

“It’s gotta be important, Harry. If it wasn’t a big deal, you wouldn’t be fighting to go on maternity leave…”

“It’s not that I’m fighting it, Louis, it’s just that I’m not ready.”

“Is that really what it’s about?”

Harry paused. “I’m not ready.” He repeated.

And the words hit Louis like a ton of bricks; they sank into his skin, found his heart and crumbled it to pieces. Because Harry wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for the baby. He wasn’t ready to sit at home and think nothing but baby thoughts. He wasn’t ready to start preparing for this baby, even though they were eight short weeks away from having it.  
With the reminder to himself that he was going to become a father in eight weeks, that’s when Louis realized that he definitely wasn’t really ready for this baby to come either. 

 

**

 

As Harry grew bigger and the weeks started to go by faster, Harry started to suffer more and more. When he hit thirty five weeks pregnant, he finally sat down and had a talk with Louis in his office about how he didn’t want to come to work anymore. 

It was the weekend before Valentine’s Day when Harry sat himself in front of Louis’s desk, wearing a bright pink blouse and tan trousers (for the holiday of course). “I think I need to start my maternity leave,” he started off, before Louis could even ask what it was about. Harry had been really starting to tank lately. He was aching more than ever with extremely swollen feet, and he was throwing up almost just as much as he ate. He no longer ever wanted to get out of bed because he never got any sleep anymore. Even with a maternity pillow, he could no longer get comfortable. He slept in spurts, and then all day he wanted to do nothing but lay around. 

So, when Louis heard the words, he broke out into a smile. “Good,” he said softly. He was so happy to hear that Harry was ready to step down for the next few weeks so that he could finally start getting ready for the baby. That was a huge milestone in Louis’s opinion. “I’m gonna miss my beautiful pregnant secretary though,” he warned.

Harry just smiled a little and slowly started to stand back up. “He’ll be at home,” he said softly and set his hands over his enormous belly. “I’m just gonna get my things packed and ready to take home…” He said softly, before he waddled right back out the door to start putting all his ultrasound pictures, him-and-Louis pictures, and all his personal knickknacks in a box to take home with him.

 

Valentine’s Day weekend wasn’t exactly a weekend for lovers, considering Harry didn’t like to have sex anymore. He knew he was too far along for it to really be comfortable for him and he also knew that having sex this far along could trigger early birth. Harry may be ready to take his maternity leave, but he was trying his absolute best to keep his little one in his stomach for as long as he could.

But no matter how much Harry didn’t want to think about it, he was getting further and further along, which meant he was getting bigger and bigger. He wasn’t really feeling like going out for Valentine’s Day, so him and Louis stayed inside with takeout pizza. Louis had bought him two dozen colourful roses and sat them on the coffee table for him. They didn’t really want to go all out for it, but promised next year they would do something better when Harry wasn’t as pregnant. 

Harry did however, allow the night to end with him on knees in front of Louis with his head between his thighs. Just because he couldn’t get off as much anymore, didn’t mean Louis shouldn’t be able to.

 

More often than not, Harry found himself awake in the middle of the night. Sometimes it was because he was hungry, sometimes it was because he had to pee, and sometimes it was because he was an emotional mess. And tonight was when he was emotional mess. 

Louis found Harry sitting up straight in the bed with one had wrapped around his precious belly, and one hand trying to wipe at his eyes. And did he mention that it was two o’clock in the morning? But Louis was getting used to this, because he often had to do things for Harry that he would never, ever do for anyone else. 

Louis let out a soft sigh and slowly started to sit up. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s back and pulled him closer to his side. “Hey, baby… What’s the matter?” He asked quietly, scooting closer to the boy. “Tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, yeah?” 

Harry sniffled his nose and continue to wipe at his eyes, but to no avail. “I’m scared I’m gonna be a bad mum…” He confessed.

It was a lot easier than Louis had expected for Harry to come clean about what he was crying about. It usually took more to get things out of him, but it was two in the morning and maybe Harry realized that. But the words that came out of Harry’s mouth made Louis’s heartbreak and he sort of was wishing that he had never even said them. 

Louis leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “Now why on Earth would you ever think that?” He asked.

“Because I’m not ready…” 

Louis huffed. “Well then I must be a really bad father, ‘cause I’m not ready either. But you know what? We will be ready once she’s here. I believe that. I believe that when she’s actually in our arms, at home, that we’re gonna be ready and we’re gonna know exactly how to deal with her and we’ll know exactly what she wants. I think you’ll know more than I will, because it’s like – like your natural instinct. You’ve been her mother all these months and you’ve been taking care of her so well, Harry. You can’t honestly think that you’re gonna be a bad mum…” He said quietly, reaching up to brush a few curls from Harry’s face. “You’re already so wonderful and you love her so much… I know you’re gonna be ready when you hold her…” 

And Harry only cried harder and leaned into Louis. Louis had a sneaking feeling that Harry had only been this emotional and worried lately was because he wasn’t getting enough sleep. He could blame it on the hormones, but he knew exactly how much Harry was sleeping, and it definitely wasn’t enough for someone who was pregnant and would be giving birth very soon. Harry was just thinking too much, which resulted in bad thoughts as such.

Louis just knew that Harry would be a good mother. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would be able to take care of their daughter the best possible way. 

But instead of either of them saying anything else, he held the boy close and let him cry on his shoulder until he eventually drifted back to sleep with dry eyes. 

 

It wasn’t two nights later that Harry found himself in the same situation. But this time, it happened differently. He had been in a restless sleep like he had been, because his brain never stopped thinking about Elly coming, and Elly never stopped reminding Harry that she was coming. Whether he liked it or not. 

As he got out of bed, near three o’clock in the morning, he went to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. As he was walking back to the bedroom with a bottle of water, he passed the room that was meant to be Elly’s. Harry did say he wanted her to stay next to him for at least a month in his and Louis’s bedroom. That was still true, but as he carefully walked into her room, he started to realize that they had absolutely nothing except for a few outfits and blankets.

They had no crib. No changing table. No dresser. No curtains. No rocking chair. No toys. No bottles. No diapers. No monitors. No milk pump (because Harry was definitely breast feeding, what with his breasts being fully developed and ready to nurse). And Harry was suddenly so terrified that he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

He didn’t feel ready, because they weren’t ready.

And then Harry gently sat down on the floor of the soon to be nursery – that wasn’t even painted – and began to cry. Harry may cry about a lot of things. Like just a few nights ago he was crying about a chair that he and Louis never sat in in their living room. (Harry’s been sitting in the recliner chair every day while Louis was at work.) Harry may cry about how he didn’t want to get out of bed, or he may cry because he didn’t want to be alone all day while Louis was at work. Or he may cry because the pizza man gave them the wrong pizza. 

Harry may cry about a lot of things that may not seem important, but for the first time, he thought that this was something that he had every reason to cry about. 

They’ve put it off for so long so they wouldn’t have to put it together, but now Harry was just so close to giving birth, and they couldn’t really put it off anymore. 

So, that’s how Louis found him because he woke up alone and immediately got worried about the boy. He got out of bed, checked the bathroom, checked the kitchen – checked everywhere in the flat except for the nursery. Not until last, because he hadn’t expected him to be there. As he opened the door to the room, he looked down at the boy who was softly sobbing into his hands. Like always, it broke Louis’s heart into a hundred pieces. To hear his boy sound so hurt. 

Louis carefully lowered himself down behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging his belly as well as Harry so nice and tightly. “Aw, baby… What’s the matter, huh? What’s got you awake so late?” He asked soft and sweet.

Harry hiccupped on a sob and he leaned back against Louis’s chest. “We’re not ready for the baby! Do you see this room? Look around! We have nothing – nothing is ready. Everything is wrong. It’s not painted, we don’t have anything for the baby. All we have is like – like a few clothes and one blanket. I don’t – that’s why I’m not ready. Because we’re not ready. If Elly came tomorrow, we wouldn’t have anything for her. For fuck’s sake, we don’t even have a car seat!” He exclaimed. He turned himself around to look at Louis, his knees and his belly in Louis’s lap. “We’re not ready,” he whimpered quietly. 

Louis’s crumbled up heart started to rumble down to his stomach that made him want to throw up. He felt so, so guilty. This was his fault. All he had to do was head down to the baby store to have everything delivered so that he could put everything together for Harry and his baby. “Baby… Aw, don’t – don’t worry. We can go tomorrow, okay? I’ll take off of work. I’ll take care of you and Elly. We’ll buy everything we need all at once, have it delivered. I promise that we’ll get ready for the baby, alright, baby?” He said with a small smile.  
Harry sniffled his nose and pressed his hands against Louis’s chest. “Are you sure? Can we please? I want to get ready for the baby,” he said with a small hiccup at the end. “I – I’m ready to get ready for the baby…”

And Louis broke out in a big smile. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s back to pull him closer to him. “Me too… I want to make sure Eloise has the nicest room to come home to,” he said softly. 

Harry started to smile through his watery eyes and nodded his head. “O-okay,” he said softly, leaning over to press a small kiss to Louis’s lips. “Thank you, Louis, thank you,” he added, before hugging him around the neck over his obnoxiously large belly.

Harry started to immediately feel that much better about having his baby in just a few short weeks.

 

The next morning, Harry was up by seven in the morning, despite losing sleep. He was up, sitting in bed with a cup of caffeine free tea with loads of sugar in it, and a notepad and pen in his hands. He leaned back against the leather headboard in a pair of comfortably booty shorts and a big t-shirt, with the notepad rested on his big belly. Four weeks left; he was pretty big.

Harry was making a list. A list of all the things they needed to buy at Babies R’Us today. He had curtains, a crib, a changing table, clothes, toys, breast pump… The list went on. Everything Harry could think of was on the list, one by one. He was overly excited to go shopping for their little girl and finally, finally get ready for her to come. 

Before Louis had woken up, Harry set the notebook down and started to drink his tea to calm him down and get him ready for the day. He was so over the crave of caffeine that he had to kick eight months ago. He liked his decaf tea now. Sure, he would probably switch back over to caffeine once he stopped breast feeding, but that was in a pretty long while, so he didn’t even think about it. 

Once his tea was near empty, Louis finally started to stir around eight thirty, nine o’clock. When he finally opened his eyes, he started to smile fondly. He rolled over on his side and placed a hand on Harry’s big belly, tickling his fingers down his bump as if his fingers were legs. “Good morning, pretty,” he said, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Harry grinned down at him with a crinkled up nose. “Good morning,” he hummed. He reached down with his finger and tapped Louis’s nose. “Ready to go shopping today?” 

“The real question is are you ready to go shopping today?” Louis asked in return. “How are you feeling?” His hand splayed flat against Harry’s stomach, leaning up to kiss his belly. 

“I’m feeling really great. We’re gonna do this. We’re gonna get all the stuff we need for this little girl and we’re gonna be ready for her to come,” Harry declared. “I was about to get in the shower, do you wanna come with me? Save some time so we can get an early start?” He suggested as he started to slide off the bed with a few grunts. As he stood up, his shirt hooked on the top of his stomach and exposed his belly bump. He smiled down at it and pressed his hands on the sides. “Four weeks,” he whispered to it and looked over at Louis. 

Louis started to smile and then nodded his head. “Four weeks.” 

And then Louis was getting out of bed very slowly, because he was still pretty tired from their late night, once again. But once he was out of bed, he was walking over to Harry and tugging off his shirt, exposing his breasts. He smiled a little and gently cupped them in his hands (Harry didn’t wear a sports bra at night because it wasn’t comfortable). “You’re so pretty,” he mumbled, leaning down to press a deep kiss against his lips. He then hooked his thumbs into his booty shorts, before pulling them down with a small smirk. All he had to pull off himself was his boxers, which he just stepped out of. 

 

Once they were both naked, Louis took Harry’s hand and gently brought him into the big bathroom. Harry loved Louis’s bathroom. The shower stood in the corner with a large ledge inside and in the corner were shelves for shampoos and whatever they would need. It was all see-through glass, which Harry adored because it was so beautiful. It had a separate Jacuzzi that could easily fit three or four people in. And there was a large vanity with two sinks and a long mirror with a brush nickel finish to match all the other faucets and such. There was also a corner pantry where he kept all his toiletries and towels. 

Louis took Harry to the big shower and gently sat him down on the ledge so that he didn’t have to stand. He was very pregnant, and his main goal was to make sure he was comfortable. He turned on the water, making sure the temperature was just right because Harry couldn’t be exposed to scorching hot water because of the baby. He took off the detached shower head and started to gently run it over Harry’s and his body. “Do you want me to shave your legs, baby?” He asked quietly. 

Harry bit his lip and nodded his head with a small smile. “Yes, please,” he said softly.

Louis just nodded back to him and started to wash Harry’s hair first to get it out of the way. He made sure to do his own even faster, because he wanted it to be all about Harry. He slowly washed Harry (with Harry’s choice of organically made lavender-lemongrass soap he found at a body shop) with plenty of tenderness all over his body with their loofa. He ran underneath his arms, over his breasts, under his bum, between his thighs, and even down to his feet. 

When his whole body was washed, he bent down to Harry’s legs and took his Aveeno shaving cream and his pink razor, before he started to shave his pretty long legs. “I like your smooth legs, you know that?” He hummed, being as tender as could. 

Harry giggled, barely being able to see Louis over his big belly. “Yeah? I like them too. Make me feel pretty,” he said softly.

Louis smiled up at him and finished his legs within five minutes. He leaned up, pressed one kiss to Harry’s belly, and then one to Harry’s lips. “Need me to shave your bum too?” He asked softly.

Harry couldn’t help but blush a bit, but he should be used to it, because Louis’s been doing it for him ever since he was four months pregnant. “Yeah, please,” he said softly, before he carefully stood up and turned around.

Louis just smiled and leaned back down, pressing a soft kiss to his tail bone, and then started to shave the inside of his cheeks. He knew Harry liked to be clean and pretty and Louis liked him to feel clean and pretty. When he was all shaved, Louis pulled his cheeks apart a little farther and pressed a kiss to Harry’s rim. That’s all he was gonna do, until he heard Harry squeak and let out a small whimper. 

So, Louis made a snap decision and suddenly dug his tongue inside of Harry’s perk like rim. His tongue was squeezed so deliciously, that it made him push it in deeper to lick the inside of Harry’s warm, soft walls. He loved tasting Harry, especially right after he’s been cleaned and shaved. He tasted so sweet and inviting, that most of the time Louis couldn’t get enough.

Harry found himself pressing his hands against the wall with his legs shaking. “O-oh, yes, fuck, m’so sensitive, fuck…” He whimpered softly. 

Louis just smirked to himself and kept lapping at Harry’s rim quickly. He then carefully slid his finger into Harry’s little hole, wiggling it inside.

Harry was close. Within just two minutes. He had been on edge lately because of how little that they got to get off recently. Well, Harry made sure Louis didn’t suffer because of Harry. He made sure to give Louis plenty of blow jobs and hand jobs when he could. However, Harry didn’t get off as much as he would like, but most of the time when he decides against pleasuring himself or having Louis do it, he doesn’t regret it because of the side effects afterwards. It’s not always, but sometimes it gives him a few cramps. 

But as Louis slipped his finger in and out of Harry’s hole, nudging it against his prostate a few times, Harry started to come without having to touch himself. He shook, withered, and cried out loud as he came and Louis just let his finger fuck Harry though his orgasm. He carefully pulled it away and pressed a tender kiss to Harry’s hole, before he stood up and sat Harry back down on the ledge when he saw him shaking. He leaned down at pressed a hard kiss against Harry’s lips with his fingers cupping Harry’s chin. “Alright?” He asked.

Harry slowly nodded his head with flushed cheeks and closed eyes. “Y-yes, I’m good,” he breathed out as Louis started to turn off the shower. He stepped out and headed towards the closet with towels in it, and wrapped one around himself. He carried a white plush towel over to the shower to Harry and then wrapped him up in it with a small smile. 

“You look pretty,” Louis mumbled, pecking his nose.

“You always say that,” Harry murmured back to him with a small smile.

“Because it’s true.” 

Harry just smiled at him, before he went off to go get himself ready. He quickly blow dried his hair and then brushed his teeth, before he headed off to the bedroom to find something to wear while Louis did his own hair. He decided to get dressed in a pair of pink lacy panties and pink sports bra, then a pair of red leggings and a white and red striped blouse that draped over his stomach and half way down his bum. He put on a pair of boots and then wrapped his tan trench coat around himself, before sitting down on the bed to wait for Louis. 

It didn’t take long for Louis to do up his hair in a messy quiff and then get dressed in black trousers, a pale blue dress shirt, and a black tie. He threw on a tan leather coat, before taking Harry’s hands and helping him up. “Let’s go spend a ridiculous amount of money on our little girl,” he declared as he pressed a deep kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry just grinned and followed Louis to the car. They had to walk rather slowly though because Harry couldn’t waddle very fast. That’s how it was all throughout the store once they got there, too. They each got a cart to fill up with everything that they could. They were going to have the big stuff delivered later that night because even with Louis’s Range Rover, they couldn’t fit everything in it. Their plan was to buy everything they could think of needing and what they could fit in the carts.

Harry started at the diapers, loading up on a few packs for newborns. They bought wipes, and baby powder, plenty of lotions, shampoos, and bath supplies. They even found a little pink robe with socks and a hat. Then, they got pacifiers, bottles, and the most expensive breast pump that they could find to make sure that it was the best and most comfortable for Harry. They bought feeding pillows and blankets (for when Harry was in public and had to breast feed). 

They got the basics first to sum it up. They were keeping clothes for last, because that would probably take the longest. Once they had the basics piled in Harry’s cart, they headed to the cribs and the bedding. They decide on a dark mahogany finish, which they would get all their furniture in, including a dresser, the changing table, and a rocking chair. 

The bedding was harder to make the call on. Louis liked the classic jungle theme, which Harry loved too, but the pink just felt a lot more Elly. “Please, Louis, look. It like princess. It’s pink. She’s a princess remember?” He insisted. The crib liner was just pink with white stripes and the words “Princess” embroidered in silver in beautiful scripture. It came with solid pink sheets and solid pink skirt. Harry thought it was perfect, and all he had to do was lower his eyebrows and widen his eyes a little to get Louis to agree. He picked up the package and set it his cart. He picked up a few more blankets while they were there with a few pink toys. And he definitely slipped a few monkeys and giraffes and various jungle stuffed animals on purpose. Harry was just fine with that. 

Compromise was sweet. 

After picking out the sheets, they picked out thick white roman shades for the windows so that they could block out the sunlight for whenever Elly needed to sleep. Once they had everything for the crib, they moved on to pick out clothes. That took them almost an hour so that they had plenty of clothes. They had plenty of solid white onesies to put underneath her clothes for extra warmth and just went on from that. They wanted to make sure they just didn’t ever run out of clothes, no matter how long it had been since they did laundry.

After clothes, they finally checked out. The woman at the counter rang up the item numbers Louis wrote down for the big furniture and had it scheduled for it to be delivered at four o’clock that day. It gave Louis enough time to get the room painted. It probably won’t be dry, but it will at least be painted. He’ll stay up until three o’clock in the morning if he had to to get everything ready for their baby. 

By the time they started to head out to the car, Harry was starting to tank a little because of all the walking around the store. He tried his best to not let Louis know, because he wanted to help too. As they started to put the bags into the trunk, Louis smiled over at Harry fondly and pressed his hands to his when he tried to grab another bag. After he set the first two in the car with a lazy flick of the wrist and sloth-like movements to grab another, it was very obvious to Louis that his boy was tired. “Baby – you… Here, let me help you in the car. Clearly, you’re tired,” he cooed at the boy.

Harry frowned with soft eyes. “I don’t – I don’t want to,” he said quietly. “I want to help too,” he mumbled, but allowed Louis to walk him to the passenger seat and help inside.  
Louis just gave him a smile and walked back to the trunk to finish packing all the bags inside. When he was finished, he took the two carts back and then climbed into the driver’s seat with a small smile over at his boy. “I know you want to help, baby, but you can’t push yourself. Not when you’re so close to giving birth. You need to relax and if you’re not feeling well or if you’re feeling tired, you need to realize that and relax for the baby,” he insisted while moving one of his hands to rest on Harry’s belly. 

Harry’s eyes softened a little and he looked over at Louis. “I know, I’m sorry,” he said quietly and moved his hand to rest on Louis’s. “I just really wanna be a part of everything, and sometimes I just – I forget…” 

Louis smiled slightly. “I know… Just promise me you’re gonna start relaxing more? I don’t want you to go into early labour. Not even in four weeks, okay?” He insisted.  
Harry slowly nodded. “I promise.”

 

And then they went off to the home improvement store where they bought a gallon of a very pale, soft pink paint and all the supplies they needed to paint the room. Well, what Louis needed to paint the room and a mask for Harry when he sat anywhere in the house that wasn’t in the nursery. Once they had everything, they headed home with takeout chicken salad sandwiches and chips. 

They had a quick lunch on the couch, before Louis disappeared in the nursery. All the bags were spread out in the living room untouched, because there wasn’t much they could do without their furniture. But Harry got to work anyway with his mask on his face. He was sat in the middle of the living room floor and started to unpack all the bags, setting things in organized piles. 

He stopped over certain things that made him smile.  
Like his breast pump.

He was absolutely fascinated by it. He ended up taking it out of the box and messing around with it. He had his striped sweater in his lap and his sports bra beside him. He fiddling with the pumps in his hands that he had attached two bottles to because he really wanted to try it. He wanted to see if it could actually come through all the way. He knew that it was going to, but it might not actually fully come in after he gave birth. Most likely, he wasn’t going to give anything substantial. But he wanted to try.

So, he pressed the suction cups against his small breasts and turned the machine on. It started to gently massage his breasts and for the first few minutes, he only got a few drops out that made him frown. He had really hoped for more. 

But Louis came in the room after a half hour or so to get a water bottle and check the time to see when the delivery man should be here. He paused when he saw Harry with the whole breast pump kit spread out on the floor. And then he started to smile because of the look on Harry’s face: confused and disgruntled. Louis didn’t know why. But it was adorable. 

“Babe? What’cha doing?” Louis asked softly with a bit of pink paint on his cheek. 

Harry startled a little and looked up at Louis. “O-Oh… I, um… I was just – I wanted to see if I could get any out or get it flowing maybe? But, uh… Not much is coming out… It’s not really going to until I give birth, but I just wanted to try…” He explained, a little embarrassed that he was caught.

Louis smiled and carefully sat down in front of Harry. “You look so pretty this way… I think it’s nice that’re trying. You should practice… Get used to the machine and tools and everything… How does it feel?”

Harry shrugged and decided to just turn off the machine and start packing everything up, keeping the bottles out to wash. “It feels alright, really. Not weird. A little pressure, because there isn’t much there,” he said softly. 

Louis nodded. “That’s good,” he said softly and slowly stood up again as Harry began to tug on his shirt. “I’ve got two walls painted. Can you call me when the delivery guys come? It should be within an hour or so.” 

“Yeah okay. But can you help me off the floor?” Harry asked with a small blush, holding out his hands to Louis. There was absolutely no way that he could get up by himself.

Louis just grinned. “Of course,” he enthused, before taking Harry’s hands and pulling him carefully. “All good?” He asked.

Harry just nodded. “Yeah, thank you,” he said softly. He moved away from Louis and waddled to the bedroom, where he changed into a giant t-shirt and a pair of Soffe shorts. He was warm, all the time, even if it was February. He carefully waddled back down to the couch and laid on the couch, where he curled up on his side with a bundled up blanket underneath his stomach to keep it comfortably propped up. He laid his head down on a throw pillow and turned on the TV on reruns of How I Met Your Mother. It didn’t keep his attention though because he soon fell asleep. Being pregnant was hard, especially this pregnant. Harry was extremely tired a lot of the time and all the walking earlier really put a hurting on his back and took all his energy. 

He then totally, completely forgot about waiting for the delivery man. Because once Harry was asleep, he was heavy asleep. 

So, by four thirty, the doorbell rang several times, and apparently Harry didn’t hear it and neither did Louis. Not for ten minutes straight. Until, Louis came rushing out of the nursery and towards the door. “Harry, I told you to –” Louis stopped when he saw that he was asleep and just gave him a small, fond smile, before shaking his head and heading towards the door. “God, hey man, I’m sorry. I was back at the nursery, and my look out kind of fell asleep on the couch. But whatever, um… Do you need any help or did you have more than one person?” He asked.

The man shook his head with a smile. “No worries. I have a partner loading things off the truck. Where do you want us to put everything?” 

Louis bit his lip, taking in account that the nursery hadn’t dried yet and he was still painting around the trim. “Um… I guess – I’ll show you,” he rambled, before he waved the man inside and to the empty space in front of the nursery. “I guess you can just stack all the boxes around here,” he informed with a nod.

The man just nodded back, before he headed back outside to help his partner with the boxes. 

Louis found himself walking over to Harry and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, because he was so precious that Louis couldn’t even be irritated that he didn’t call him for the door. Harry didn’t even stir when he kissed him, so he decided to go back to the nursery to finish up the painting real quick and leave the boy alone. He wanted desperately to get done everything he could so Harry could feel better about their little girl.

The man came back with a dolly with a giant box on it, which was the crib, and another man holding the box as they pushed it into the flat. “This your first kid?” The man from earlier had asked. 

Louis grinned proudly and nodded his head. “Yep. He’s due in four weeks,” he informed as he stood back to give them space to set everything down. 

The man snorted. “Yeah, I can tell.” 

Louis smiled and nodded curtly. “Yeah, well…” He murmured to himself with a small blush. “How? Besides the pregnant man in my living room,” he joked.  
The man raised his eyebrows. “Buying a bunch of new shit all at once,” he pointed out, motioning to the box they just set down. “Usually happens before the baby is this close to popping out, though.”

Louis barked out a laugh, but then put a hand over his mouth when he saw at the corner of his eye that Harry started to shuffle a little. “Yeah, well, I work constantly and I haven’t had the time to set aside for the baby and Harry,” he explained but just shook his head.

The man raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Harry as his partner took the dolly back down to the truck. “Is he your husband?” He asked.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh again, enough though it wasn’t actually that funny, and even though Louis didn’t like to think of Harry of any way without Louis. “Uh, no, we’re not married,” he said quietly.

The man nodded. “Are you guys together?” He asked. And that’s when Louis began to take notice on how the man was smiling at him with straight, white teeth, and how he was built with a big arms and an obviously toned chest. He also happened to take notice that the man didn’t have Harry’s pretty curls or porcelain skin or pretty smile. And he also happened to notice that the man was asking all these questions because he was trying to flirt with Louis.

So Louis cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, yeah we’re together. We’ve been together for a while,” he coughed, “and we may not be uh, married now but, um… We’re thinking about it… So, uh, committed,” he said clearly. 

The man bit down on his lip and carefully nodded his head. “Oh yeah, right. Um, I’m just gonna head back down to help,” he murmured to himself before Louis watched him scamper back to the truck. 

Louis smiled sheepishly, before he quickly walked over to the nursery again to finalize the paint while the delivery men carried everything inside his flat. If Louis wasn’t settling down and Harry hadn’t been having his baby, he would have probably jumped on the offer to get with the man. But that was nine months ago and now he didn’t like to think of anyone else but Harry. That in itself was foreign to Louis. 

After about twenty minutes, the man popped his head back into the nursery. “We’re all done with everything,” he announced. 

Louis looked up at him and quickly stood up. “Right, alright,” he said and pulled out his wallet where he pulled out two one hundred notes and walked over to each man and gave them one. “Thanks for everything guys, enjoy the rest of your day,” he said gratefully. The two men both had astonished expressions, because it was a hefty tip for any delivery man, but Louis liked to share his wealth.

Then they were gone and left Louis to begin tackling the furniture.

 

Harry slept for two hours until he was woken up by Elly kicking him hard against his pelvis. His face scrunched up with a small cry and carefully started to sit up to see if changing his position would help at all. It didn’t really. 

So Harry carefully stood up from the couch to waddle back to the nursery to where he could find Louis. And when he walked into the nursery, his face softened a bit and he nearly started to cry. Louis had just painted the room, put their blinds up, and managed to get their rocking chair together (because it didn’t require any work, really). He put one hand over his face and started to sob anyway. “Oh my god, it’s so beautiful,” he cried quietly. He loved the way that it looked so far and that was mainly why he was crying, but the sharp kicks to his pelvis weren’t really helping – Elly was knocking the breath out of him. 

Louis turned around from where he had the pieces of the crib scattered out on the floor, and gave Harry the biggest grin. “It is, innit? I love the colour… Go ahead, sit down on the chair, it’s really comfy,” he promised. It was a dark mahogany with white cushions and a matching rocking ottoman. He saw Harry eying it up, so he figured he might wanna offer it up.

As soon as Harry sat down in the comfy chair, he smiled a little and pressed both hands to his belly with tears still running down his face a little. “It is comfy…” He said quietly as he carefully put his feet up on the ottoman. “It’s so lovely… Can you imagine sitting in it with her? Oh my god, Louis…” He cooed quietly. “I know I keep saying that I’m not really ready, but – but I know, like you said… I’m gonna be ready when she’s here…” He said quietly. 

Louis smiled and slowly moved over to Harry from all the pieces of the crib. When Harry put his feet back down from the ottoman, Louis sat between his legs. “I know… I can’t wait to bring her home…” He whispered, before he slowly leaned up and pressed a big kiss to Harry’s belly. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked after a moment, because he could see the strain on Harry’s face and the uncomfortable shifts that he would do every few moments. 

Harry chewed roughly on his lip and started to rub his belly carefully. “Elly, she’s – she’s um…” He started quietly, before letting out a breath and looking up at Louis. “She’s fucking kicking the shit out of me and she’s hurting me a lot. I’m fine sleeping for another hour or two but she’s fucking killing me,” he whimpered out of frustration.

Louis immediately cooed and started to aww at Harry. “Baby, I’m sorry,” he started with a small pout. “Where she’s hurting you?” He asked. 

Harry put his hands below his belly. “Right here, in m’pelvis. It hurts pretty badly, I don’t know why… I guess… Just ‘cause she’s getting bigger and she’s due in just a few weeks. I bet she’s uncomfortable…” He mumbled.

Louis just smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to Louis’s lips. “I know, it won’t be long and she’ll be very, very comfortable in her mummy’s arms and her mummy will be comfortable again too,” he promised.

Harry just sighed and moved Louis’s hands to his belly. “Get her to stop,” he whined quietly.

Louis smiled softly and started to rub Harry’s belly, but he knew that it wasn’t going to help as much as it used to. Their daughter was getting bigger and bigger and she was getting closer and closer to coming out. It was hard to get her to calm down like he used to be able to. “Baby, how about you lay down on your side? In the bedroom with your big pillow,” he suggested. 

Harry bit his lip gently. “Okay… I’ll leave you to work…” He mumbled quietly.

Louis smiled and started to help Harry up from the rocking chair. “You’re pretty,” he mumbled to him, pressing a hand on the curve of Harry’s back to lead him back to their bedroom and laid him down.

Harry just ignored Louis and laid down with his pillow. “You pick dinner whenever you’re hungry…” He murmured. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get to sleep with her still kicking like she was, but he could at least lay down.

Louis nodded his head to Harry. “Alright, try and get some more sleep…” He whispered, and then he was gone; back to the nursery to start attempting to put more things together that would soon drive him crazy. Louis wasn’t exactly a handy man. 

But, before Harry could wake up, Louis made sure to set up the crib with its sheets and bumpers. He carefully pushed the solid wooden crib into his and Harry’s bedroom. He winced every time he heard the crib rut against his hardwood floors, begging that it wasn’t scratching the floor. He managed to fit the crib beside Harry’s side of the bed, but against a nook in the wall. They had plenty of space in the bedroom; it was so spacious and spread out, that the new addition of the crib didn’t really put a damper on the space at all. 

Before Harry could wake up, Louis also set up a two drawer totes beside the crib that had one drawer of clothes and blankets and one drawer for diapers and wipes. He was very proud of himself for getting everything together. It was a lot less epic though, because he Harry didn’t wake up right away and he remembered that he still had a chancing table and a dresser to put together. He also had plans to put the car seat in the car, but that probably wasn’t happening tonight. And neither was the rest of the furniture.

It was starting to get late, so Louis finally decided to order Chinese food, getting Harry teriyaki lo Mein because it was his favourite, and getting General Tso for himself. He put it in the microwave, because by eight thirty Harry still wasn’t awake.

And he didn’t wake up for another forty five minutes while Louis was playing PlayStation on the couch. But Harry paid no mind, because as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw the crib. 

He didn’t cry, because he was so overwhelmed with seeing it put together. Seeing the spot where his daughter would be in just a few weeks. He carefully sat up on the bed and then carefully pulled himself up and walked over to the crib. Louis set it up beautifully. The pink sheets on the small mattress and the pink and white bumper on the back and sides that went half way up the crib. There was also a matching pink, plush blanket draped over the front side of the crib that was put down so the crib was open. It could have made him cry, but for once, he didn’t because his heart was too big and his breath was getting small. He was overwhelmed. 

He carefully pressed his hands against the blanket and bit down on his lip gently. He couldn’t stop thinking about their little girl now, and how much he was actually very ready for her to come any time now. He didn’t really want her to wait until it was his due date. He wanted her now. He wanted to swaddle her up in the plush blanket while he fed her. 

He was ready for everything that was to come with his little girl. 

 

**

Harry went into labour earlier than his due date. At thirty eight weeks to be exact.

About a week before that, he was at his doctor’s appointment and Dr. Bishel told Harry that he was completely effaced and a centimeter and a half dilated. Then she warned him that it meant he could go into labour at any time. She also told him that when he was experiencing fierce movements from his daughter, it meant that she was getting in position in the birth canal. 

It made Harry nervous, but he was still excited and he was completely expecting to go into labour at any time. It kept him up some nights just waiting to feel it.

It made Harry excited, but it made Louis completely on edge. He was still going to work, which is why he was on edge. He kept his phone clutched tightly to him all day, every day that he was away from Harry. He was still going to work because when the baby came, he planned to take his paternity leave, combined with his vacation time so that he could spend more time with his daughter and with Harry so he had time to recover. So, unfortunately, that meant that Louis was working up until the minute Harry was going in labour.  
It caused him to come home as soon as possible. 

Harry was grateful for that, because he was thirty eight weeks pregnant and it was a real fucking struggle just to get things for himself and even get out of bed. He was so fucking terribly over being pregnant at this point, and thinking that he was going to be pregnant for at least another two weeks drove him crazy. 

So when he started to feel the baby shift and drop into position of the birth canal like she was about to just fall out, he knew that it would be any day now. It was just two days ago and he had felt more pressure than he had ever felt throughout his pregnancy. Like he was carrying his daughter between his legs. 

It made Louis even more nervous to head to work the morning that Harry went into labour. It caused him to be twenty minutes late, because he felt the need to fawn over his belly and Harry himself. “Is my baby gonna be okay?” He asked, not specifying which of his baby he was talking about. 

Harry was still half asleep because it wasn’t even eight o’clock in the morning yet and he hadn’t been sleeping very much lately. Of course he hasn’t. It felt like there was a watermelon sitting on his hips kicking the shit out of him while he tried to sleep. “Yeah… Fine… Call you if something… Wrong,” he mumbled tiredly. He didn’t even have any motivation to say much else to him.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s stomach as he crawled off the bed, not even caring that his suit was wrinkled up. “Have a good day, okay? Don’t go into labour until I get home. Make sure that you relax today,” he mumbled, before he walked out the door and headed grudgingly to work.

Harry’s day started by nine o’clock when he got out of bed and took a lazy, long shower. He then got dressed a big, loose blouse and a pair of black skinnies that stretched to the brim because he was so big. Ready to pop.

Harry took Louis’s advice and sat on the couch for the majority of the day, folding new baby clothes they bought a week ago and that were still in bags. They could never have too many clothes for their little girl. He had a small lunch, even though his stomach was rumbling hungrily, he couldn’t eat much, told by Louis and told by his doctor several times. If he was going into labour any day, he didn’t want a full stomach. 

Not long after he ate his small sandwich for lunch and sat back down on the bed with the clothes, he started to feel it. It was strong and it wasn’t immediate that he knew that he was going into labour. He was folding a solid pink onesie (they had about fifteen of them) when he felt an uncomfortable pain gripping at the inside of his uterus with sharp nails. He furrowed his eyebrows as he pressed a hand against his stomach in confusion. It lasted a few seconds and then dissipated. He didn’t think of it as anything at first and just got up to take the folded clothes into the nursery to put them away. 

And then it happened again eight minutes later. A soft, sharp pain pressing against the inside of his uterus. He let out a soft breath and pushed his palms against his belly gently. “Oh my god,” he breathed out against the pain, not quite picking it up yet. He experienced a bit of discomfort every now and again, especially since Elly had dropped into the birthing position, because it was always awkward feeling her kick now. 

But once he put the clothes away and walked back to the kitchen, he felt it again, and then he started to wonder if it was actually him going into labour, or maybe false labour again. He got a bottle of water and gently sipped at it, before he walked to the bathroom and filled up Louis’s Jacuzzi tub without the jets on and plenty of bubbles. To relax him. If it was false labour, he would be fine after a while. 

He laid back against the tub with his hands over his stomach was peeked over the water, his eyes closed, and a warm cloth against his eyes. And he felt another pain that lasted just as long as the first two or three, and he was starting to get a bit more worried. To wait it out, he laid there for another half hour and he had still felt pains in his stomach. “Oh fuck…” He breathed out quietly after his last, of what he decided were contractions. 

And then he decided that it was time to finally call Louis and tell him that he was going into labour. He picked up his phone from the side of the tub, and dialed his number. When he finally picked up, all he heard from Louis was. “Are you okay?”

Harry let out a slow breath into the phone, somehow staying quiet and calm. “Yes… I’m fine, Louis. I don’t want you to freak out or act irrationally when I tell you this, okay?” He said quietly with another sigh. “I think I’m going into labour.”

And then Louis was cursing to himself and Harry heard shuffling and slamming of drawers. “Fuck, Harry, are you sure?” He asked quickly.

Harry nodded to himself. “Yeah… I’ve been having contractions for about an hour. I don’t – I don’t think my water broke yet, but I’m in the tub right now to keep myself calm. It’s helping with the contractions… I just need you to be calm too, okay?”

Louis pressed his thumb and his forefinger against his forehead and let out a sigh. “Yeah – I, fuck, Harry. How far apart are they?” He asked as he started to pack his briefcase and anything he would need to work from home with for the next few weeks. 

“Eight minutes… They last like, twenty seconds. They’re so far apart, Louis. I’m nowhere near close to having birth. It’s not… Not even close, Louis…” Harry assured with a deep breath. “Don’t rush, re-” he trailed off with a small pained hum into the phone as he felt another contraction. 

Louis’s heartbeat started to race when he heard the noises coming from Harry. “Shit, are you having one right now? Oh my god, I need to get there. Fuck, I’m gonna be home in like… Probably a half hour, maybe a little longer, okay? Are you gonna be alright? Make sure you get ready,” he insisted, before he started to run out to the lift to head out to his car with his briefcase, laptop, and other necessities in his arms. “Stay on the phone with me, okay?”

Harry just nodded to him and carefully started to climb out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around his chest. “Okay,” he said quietly and started to walk back to the bedroom to try and get himself ready. 

“I’ll be home around five, alright? So definitely dress comfortably. Make sure that everything is in our overnight bag, okay? I want to make sure that you’re ready and prepared for this and you have everything that you need,” Louis explained.

Harry just nodded again and started to pull out a pair of pyjamas. “O-Okay… I don’t – can’t stay on the phone right now. I need to get ready, okay? I’ll see you when you get home, okay…” He whispered to him. “I’m fine, I just want to get ready, alright?” He asked.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusingly. “Um… Alright, alright. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you so much, please be careful. I’ll be home soon,” he repeated and then Harry hung up the phone. 

Harry felt odd about all of this, like it wasn’t really happening, and he wasn’t really about to have a baby for the rest of his life. He was excited, he didn’t want that to be misconstrued. He couldn’t wait to have his baby in his arms for the rest of his life. But he still felt odd. He couldn’t exactly explain it, but he supposed it had a lot to do with nerves. And maybe a bit of excitement. He didn’t know. 

But when he got off the phone, Harry started to get dressed in a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt that hugged his belly. Everything really hugged his belly because it was so big. But soon, it wouldn’t be very big anymore. The idea kind of made him upset. He wanted to happy that he wasn’t going to be pregnant anymore, because God knows that he misses his slim, slender, sexy body. But he would definitely miss the beautiful connection he had with his baby girl that he would lose a little bit of that when he gave birth to her. Yes, they would have a different, stronger bond. But it wouldn’t be the same.

He stopped thinking about it when he had another contraction. It was stronger and harder against his hips and it actually made him flinch and let out a small noise of ache. He clenched his teeth together and breathed out slowly. It lasted a bit longer, but not very noticeably. Before he could get interrupted again, he struggled to put on his elephant socks, and then grabbed his overnight bag to start looking through it. He had everything from a change of pyjamas to Elly’s first clothes she was going to wear home from the hospital that Louis bought her on Christmas. He also had diapers, blankets, a feeding pillow, and his toiletries. He was prepared.

When Louis finally got home, Harry was sitting next to his overnight bag, clutching his pillow. Harry had had quite a few contractions in the past half hour waiting for Louis and they were still dull and achy. Louis looked worried and had a pained expression on his face. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly, before he carefully sat down beside Harry and pressed a hand on his back.

Harry slowly nodded his head. “Yeah… I – I don’t think I want to go to the hospital yet…” He said suddenly and looked up at Louis. “They’re not… They’re not even close together and they hurt, but not really that bad… I want to wait. I don’t want to go to the hospital and just sit there being uncomfortable. We can go when they start getting bad or if my water breaks…” He pleaded. 

Louis’s face contorted into more worry and more concern. “Baby… I don’t think that’s a good idea… You should be in the hospital, being taken care of by nurses and doctors…” He whispered to him, moving his hand down to Harry’s thigh. 

Harry shook his head. “No, Louis… No. I don’t want to. I don’t want to go yet. I hate the hospital and I hate worrying. I hate sitting in one spot being hooked up to things,” he insisted. “Please, Louis. This is going to make me feel so much more comfortable. I don’t want to go yet. I’ll go as soon as I need to, but right now I really don’t think that I need to,” he promised.

Louis frowned a little and carefully leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Um… Are you sure?” He asked.

Harry sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah, I am… I want to walk around the flat. I want to chew on ice cubes… I’ll know when I’m ready,” he decided. “It’s only been going on for like maybe two hours? But that’s kind of stretch. I’m not hurting. I promise, Louis, please be okay with this,” he mumbled to him and moved his pillow slowly to sit it down on the bed with his bag. 

Louis bit his lip and carefully nodded his head. “O-Okay,” he said quietly, feeling completely uncomfortable with everything Harry was suggesting. He didn’t feel comfortable with letting him stay here when they should really be going to the hospital. Even if his labour wasn’t far along. “Let’s… Let’s get you… I don’t know, let’s walk.” 

Harry looked up at Louis and nodded back to him. “Okay,” he said back, before taking Louis’s hands and using him to pull himself up, his face scrunching up in pain at the harshness he felt ripple across his pelvis when he did. He just ignored it for now, and put a hand on top of his belly with Louis holding his other one. “Just walking around the house?” He asked.

Louis nodded his head. “Um. Yeah, I guess so,” he said quietly and started to carefully take Harry’s hand and walk him out of the bedroom and into the large living room. “You’re still feeling good, yeah? Alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said quietly as he gripped Louis’s hand tightly as they walked very slowly around the room. “I’m okay,” he added with a nod. But within a few minutes, Harry was crouched over his stomach as he stood up and held onto it tightly. “Fuck,” he breathed out. “Fuck, Louis…” He mumbled. It wasn’t that bad, really, it was just achy and it was a lot worse as he was standing up.

And after Louis had to see just one contraction with Harry standing, he made him sit down on the couch so it would ease the pain, as much as possible. He sat beside him and pressed a hand into his back. “You’re scaring me to death, H, you have no idea,” he breathed out quietly with a small huff. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s just contractions, Louis. It’s not gonna do anything if I’m at the hospital or not. I’m gonna have contractions. They’re just so far apart right now. I don’t really have to go until I’m like five minutes apart, okay? Is that fair? When they’re five minutes apart or if my water breaks, whichever comes first, I’ll go to the hospital,” he agreed.  
Louis bit his lip carefully and started to chew on his nails. “I-I… Alright,” he said quietly. Harry did have a point, but he just didn’t feel comfortable with it. Harry probably knew much more than he did about going into labour and what to expect. Louis was just extremely nervous, most likely because this was his first child and he wanted her to be safe. He wanted Harry to be safe. And he knew that just because Harry didn’t want to go to the hospital right away, that they weren’t safe. He was just being ridiculous, and he and Harry both knew that. 

 

So they waited. 

Harry made Louis put on Modern Family to try and forget about him being in labour. Every few minutes, Harry would have a contraction and Louis would allow him to squeeze his thigh to get him through it. At one point, Harry even fell asleep for an hour, only shifting and squirming around in his sleep at every pain he felt. Louis was counting the minutes and how long they lasted. They were around six minutes apart now and it was just making Louis nervous because they getting very close to finally taking Harry to the hospital. They were still far away from their goal of actually having the baby, but they were getting there. 

After an hour, Louis woke him up and gave him a bit of water and to check on how Harry was doing. “Do you feel alright?” He asked in a soft voice. 

“I’m fine, Louis, I’m just getting tired,” he said with his hands rubbing up and down his stomach. It was around seven o’clock at night already, and Harry was very, very ready to head to bed. But, the fact that he knew he would be getting no sleep at all tonight, was very disheartening. Also, the fact that he was going to give birth in a few hours didn’t help. 

“Do you maybe wanna walk a little bit?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded his head slowly and took Louis’s hands to pull him up off the couch. As Harry stood up with Louis, it was like he felt and even heard a pop instead his stomach; like an elastic band finally breaking, and then there was water. Water pouring out of him in a rush and his face scrunched up in worry, his eyes going big, and his hands clutching Louis’s tighter. “O-Oh…” He breathed out heavily and moved a hand to his belly. “Oh my god, Louis… Oh my god, my water just broke. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…” He started to panic, it being the first time all night that he finally showed it.

Louis swallowed thickly. “Y-Yeah, uh… Okay, um…” He stammered. He didn’t even know what to do; he never thought that this would actually come, even if Harry had been in labour for the past few hours. He never thought that his water would break. It was a massive wake up call. “Okay, let’s – let’s get you cleaned up and changed out of these bottoms, and then get you to the hospital, alright? Sound like a plan?” 

Harry bit his lip and nodded his head. “O-Okay,” he breathed, carefully wobbling after Louis to the master bedroom, where he took him to the bathroom and stripped him from his bottoms. He first ran a warm wash cloth over Harry’s legs and cleaned him up entirely, before he then took him into the bedroom and helped him change into cotton pink panties and a new pair of blue plaid pyjama bottoms. 

“Slip your shoes on, babe. I’ve got your bag. Wanna grab your pillow?” Louis asked, trying to be as soothing as possible because Harry was finally showing that he was nervous and he wanted to make sure he was okay before he could panic himself.

Harry just nodded, staying quiet because he couldn’t really find anything to say. He was scared; it was all really happening. He slipped on his shoes like Louis told him to, and then grabbed his pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest. “Can we go?” He asked with a shaky lip. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s – let’s go have our baby,” Louis breathed out and for the first time all night, he smiled. It was nervous, shaky smile, but a smile nonetheless. Through being nervous, he was more excited. They were gonna have their daughter and he would finally have more pictures to place around his office, and he would finally have his daughter to hold and care for. He was excited – really. 

Harry looked up at Louis as he carefully began to follow Louis out of their home. “We’re gonna have a baby…” He whispered to himself. “I’m gonna have a baby. M’gonna be a mum… I’m gonna push a baby out of me…” He babbled to himself, not speaking much louder than an inaudible whisper.

Louis just walked Harry to the car with his hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. He helped him sit down in the passenger seat, before he tossed his bag in the backseat and then slid into the driver’s seat. Before he could even say anything – Harry started to talk.

“I don’t wanna give birth, Louis. I don’t. It’s gonna hurt and it’s so scary. It’s gonna tear me apart, I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to. I’m not ready,” he cried out, holding onto his stomach tightly. “She can stay in here forever, I don’t want to…” 

Louis frowned. Because Harry didn’t usually act like this. He didn’t freak out like Louis was known to do. “Um…” He started, but Harry again, interjected.  
“Don’t just say ‘um’, Louis! I’m freaking out! I’m about to have a baby!” Harry yelled at him with his hands on his belly. 

Louis’s face just softened and he reached over to rest a hand on Harry’s belly. “Baby… Don’t freak out. I know – I know that you’re scared about what’s going to come, and I don’t know if me saying this is going to help at all, but… We’re in this together, H. You’re not alone in giving birth or with our baby when she’s born. You shouldn’t be scared. I know it’s going to be painful and it’s going to be hard, but I’m not gonna leave your side because I’m with you for the long haul, and I’m never going to let your go,” he said quietly. His hand smoothed over Harry’s stomach and grabbed onto his hand. 

Harry was still breathing heavily and his lip was still shaking. “You mean it?” He asked carefully.

Louis smiled and he slowly nodded his head. “I mean it. Now let’s go,” he declared with another curt nod towards Harry and then turned forward to drive to the hospital.  
Where Harry had decided to give birth was a natural birthing center, where they didn’t kept drugs on hand for people to get numb for birth. The only way they used to them was if they had to do emergency surgery. It was a very nice hospital that had large recovery rooms that had extra beds for dads, a sitting room for families, and a private bathroom. They had visited the hospital for Harry’s later appointments, and they were able to see the room that they were going to be staying in. It made the process a little less nerve wracking to know that the hospital would be ready for them. Louis just hoped that their room would be available even though they were two weeks early. He didn’t want anything else to scare or worry Harry right now.

On their way to the hospital, Harry had five more contractions that were becoming worse. He whimpered and screamed through his clenched teeth with his hands curled around his belly with each contraction, and Louis attempted to aid to him whenever he needed, but there really wasn’t much he could do while driving. 

When they finally got there, they had to wait until Harry was through his forty five second long contraction where he was grabbing at Louis’s arm and just pushed through it. When it was over, Louis pulled him up from the passenger seat and threw his overnight bag over his shoulder. He wrapped an around Harry from behind while Harry hugged his pillow tightly over his belly. Louis walked Harry all the way up to the hospital and up to the front counter, where he was greeted with a familiar face that met every time they came in.

The woman was wearing deep purple scrubs and had wildly ginger curls with bright green eyes smiling up at Louis and Harry. “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles. How can I help you tonight?” She asked sweetly.

“Hi, yeah. Harry’s been in labour for a few hours now and his water broke and his contractions are now like, about six minutes apart now,” Louis said quickly.

The woman smiled up at him, before she quickly checked Harry in on the computer, and then stood up to walk around the desk to Harry. “Alright, sweetheart, I’ll be right back with a wheelchair and then we’ll take you to your room where I’ll get you settled into your bed. Once you’re settled and changed into a gown, I’ll have Dr. Bishel come down and see how far along you are, okay?” She explained with a hand on Harry’s arm, which for whatever reason, calmed Harry significantly. Maybe it was because he was finally here, and he was going to be okay, because this very nice nurse was going to help him get comfortable. 

Then the short, curly-haired nurse went off somewhere where Harry wasn’t paying attention because he started to have another contraction, which felt so much worse because he was standing up. He was hunched over with his hands over his stomach with Louis’s hands on his back. “Oh my god, where did she go?!” He cried out desperately, his legs shaking as the pain rippled through him. 

Louis’s eyes widened and carefully held onto Harry. “I-It’s okay, Harry. Shh… She’s – she’ll be right back,” he promised.

And she was. She was back right after Harry’s contraction with a wheelchair, and then gently lowered Harry into his chair. “Are you feeling alright, Harry?” She asked in her sweet voice. 

Harry slowly nodded his head with a deep breath. He tossed his pillow to Louis and moved his hands to his stomach with a scrunched up face. “It hurts so badly, I can’t… Oh my god, I feel awful,” he breathed out with a small whimper tailing at the end.

The nurse gave him a small smile. “It’s alright, Harry. You’ll get through it. It won’t be too much longer when you’ll have your little girl in your arms and this will all be worth it,” she assured. She continued to push him down the hall in his chair until they reached his assigned room, which Harry couldn’t be happier about. He didn’t want a different room, since he had already seen and got familiar with this room. As she wheeled him into his room, he felt a little better to see the comforting solid, dark tan walls and matching furniture. He let out a relieved sigh, before he carefully was helped out of his wheelchair and on the bed. 

The young nurse gave Harry and Louis privacy for a few moments so Harry could get changed in the solid blue gown and then got up in his bed with his pillow behind him. She came back after five minutes and started to hook Harry up to heart monitors and IV’s. “Dr. Bishel should be here within twenty minutes, and she’ll be able to explain more than I can. But until then, no food, no drinks, just ice chips. You can take naps if you would like, but the excitement probably will make it impossible. I can’t even imagine trying to sleep while in labour… If you need a nurse at any time, you can press the red button on the remote to your bed and a nurse will be in soon. I might see you again, but if I don’t, I wish you luck and congratulations on your baby,” she said softly, squeezing Harry’s wrist gently, before she walked out of the room.

As Harry settled farther into his bed, he tugged his sheet over his belly and leaned back against his pillows with his hands over his face. “I’m trying really, really hard not to be so scared…” He whispered to Louis with his hands settled on top of his stomach.

Louis smiled sympathetically and pressed a hand on Harry’s shoulder gently. “I know… It’s totally understandable though… You shouldn’t just be scared though, H. You should be excited too. I’m scared, but… All I can think about is when this is all over and we’re gonna have a new baby girl to take home and we’re gonna have her all to ourselves. I can’t wait to see her,” he said softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. His curls were already sticking to his forehead from sweat, so Louis pushed them form his forehead with a small smile. “Want a scarf? I think there’s one or two in the bag,” he said quietly. He only knew that because he had had to help Harry pack the bag a few weeks ago, since it was practically impossible for Harry to do it himself, what with all the bending over and walking around. 

Harry ignored his first comment. Yeah, he was excited for their little girl too, but right now with the pain consuming his entire body, he couldn’t think of much else but being scared. So, he just nodded to Louis’s question. “Yeah, okay,” he said as he let out a long breath and pushed his curls out his face once Louis took his hands away to fetch their overnight bag that Louis had sitting on an extra chair.

Louis pulled out a bright crimson red and white scarf and wrapped it around his head to keep his hair out of his face. He smiled down at him and pulled up a chair to sit beside Harry’s bed. “How are you feeling?” He asked quietly. 

Harry let out a breath. “I’m okay… I will be, it’s fine. I’m fine… I want Dr. Bishel to get here though. I wanna know how close I am to giving birth and how fast I’m moving, and I don’t know… I just think it will help to know… Confirmation,” he rambled and just shook his head. “I’m just talking nonsense…” He sighed.

Louis nodded with a small smile. “It’s fine, Harry, don’t get yourself worked up. How are you feeling, though? Like, can I get you anything? Maybe some of those ice chips?” He asked. 

Harry shook his head no. “Not yet…”

Louis moved his hand to Harry’s stomach gently and slowly rubbed his hands over it to just try and sooth him while they waited in silence. There wasn’t much else that he could say to Harry to get him calm or maybe even excited, but it wasn’t working. He figured there really wasn’t much he could do besides be there, next him, by the off chance he would ask for something he needed.

And then within a few minutes, Dr. Bishel knocked on their door and then walked in with a smile. She walked over to the boys and shook Louis’s hand, who had stood up when she walked in. “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. Hello, Harry. How are you doing? I see your little girl is very eager to meet you guys,” she said softly.

Harry started to sit up a little with a small wince. “I’m okay. Contractions are about six minutes apart… They last forty seconds or so, and um… I don’t know, it hurts really bad… My water broke too,” he informed.

Dr. Bishel nodded her head and started to put on her gloves after setting Harry’s chart down. She pulled up her stool and sat at the end of Harry’s bed. “Alright, we’re gonna check to see how far along you are and then we’ll go from there. Can you put your feet in the stirrups and keep your sheet over your lap, please?” 

Harry did as she said and moved his feet into the stirrups to keep his legs spread for her. She then pressed her fingers up against his cervix which made him a bit uncomfortable and forcing him to shift and scrunch up his face. But Louis just pressed a hand to his shoulder. She pulled away within a minute and pulled off her gloves. “A little over four centimeters. You’re moving along, you’re getting there… I should warn you though, that around five centimeters, some people come to a halt in progression. Especially with the first baby,” she explained.

Harry slowly nodded his head and moved his legs off the stirrups. “Yeah?” He asked quietly. “But, everything’s alright, yeah?” He asked.

Dr. Bishel nodded head with a smile. “Yes, Harry. Everything looks just fine,” she promised, and moved her hands to Harry’s lower stomach to start feeling around outside. “And from what I can tell, she’s positioned the right way, so no problem there… Let’s hope for the best, yeah?” She said optimistically. 

Harry just nodded again, not being able to bring himself to say much else because of how overwhelmed he felt. He looked up at Louis and reached out lazily to grab his hand, pulling it closer to him. He saw Louis glance over at Dr. Bishel and give her a small smile. “Thank you,” he mouthed to her, moving his free hand to brush through Harry’s curls.  
Dr. Bishel stayed for a few more minutes to explain everything to the expecting parents, like how often she would come back, what Harry should expect to feel over the next few hours until he gave birth, and what he should expect for when he actually did give birth. For the time being, she told Harry to feel free to walk around his room or the hospital to get things to move along, or he should feel free to lay in bed and try and sleep, since he would be extremely exhausted for the next few months. Once she was gone, Harry laid back against his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. “Why do we have to go through all of this?” He asked suddenly. “Why can’t I just push her out, and that’s that. I want her out of me. This is just all so frustrating because it just hurts so much and I just can’t do this. It hurts and I just want her here, Louis,” he whined desperately, pressing both his hands (despite Louis holding one) to his eyes to push back anymore tears that made him even more frustrated. 

Louis just frowned at him tugged his hand out of Harry’s hold to move down to his belly. “I know, H… Is there anything you want me to get you?” He asked quietly. “Anything I can do?”

Harry just scowled and just shook his head. “No,” he mumbled, before he wrapped his arms around his stomach and carefully rolled over on his side in attempts to get more comfortable. And with that, Louis just sank down into the chair beside Harry’s bed and they waited.

They waited a very, very long time without much change. As hours passed, nurse after nurse made their way into Harry’s room, checking up on him to see if he needed anything, or if he changed his mind about wanting an epidural. Louis had to hand it to him, even throughout all the pain Harry was going through every couple minutes, he firmly stood by his original decision to give birth naturally, and sent them away each time, with their daughter’s best interest at heart, rather taking the numbing to make himself feel better. Louis was very proud of his boy. 

And within each hour, Dr. Bishel would make a short appearance to check Harry’s dilation and Elly’s position. Each time, Harry had dilated a little further and Elly’s position remained safe. Up until about six and a half centimeters dilated, Harry moved quickly. But, like promised, Harry hit a wall around midnight, and stopped dilating. He felt like he was so close to finally having their baby girl, and then for the past two hours his body had betrayed him and he was no longer dilating as quickly. He was so frustrated that he found himself finally giving up his resolution to stay in bed and walked around the room with Louis, clutching his arms as he walked unsteadily. 

Harry found it very difficult to walk around after a while though, because his contractions were coming harder, longer, and more often than before. They now lasted about fifty-sixty seconds each and were hitting him about every two to three minutes. While standing and one would hit, Harry would have to find something to lean against with Louis holding onto his hands, as he cried and screamed through his clenched teeth. At some points through his contractions, he was sure that it could not get any worse than what he was experiencing, and found it very hard to believe that he still had about three more centimeters to dilate. 

Half past midnight, Harry sat down on the bed with a defeated sigh, his hands on his stomach. Louis’s hands went to his lower back and tentatively started to massage it. “Are you sure I can’t get you anything? I feel so useless just sitting here while you go through this…” Louis sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple. 

Harry nodded slowly, pressing his palm against the side of his aching stomach with a few heavy breaths. “I’m fine, Louis, really… There’s nothing you can do…” He said wearily, his eyes staying closed as he talked. He felt incredibly exhausted, even though he was able to nap back at home, which seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, he knew that he would not be able to fall back to sleep at this point now that his contractions were so close together and it seemed like he was in constant pain. At this point, he knew that he could no longer walk either, so he carefully laid back against his pillow again with a soft sigh, his face wrinkling up in pain as he did so. “Fuck, I want this to be over, Louis,” he whimpered desperately, his bottom lip shaking. “I-It’s so hard, I don’t know if I can do this anymore…” He hiccupped, only because he could feel another contraction building up.

Louis hushed him softly as he wrapped an arm around the back of Harry’s neck and gripped onto his hand. “No, baby, no, of course you can do this… You’ve gotten this far, yeah? Just think of Elly, think about when she’ll be here finally… Think about how worth it it’ll be once you get to hold her,” he whispered to him, rubbing his back gently to try and work his boy through his contraction.

Harry just gritted his teeth and let out a hoarse sob, squeezing Louis’s hand with all his might to work through his contraction. “Ooh!” He cried, leaning up forward to try and relief some pressure on his uterus. It eventually dissipated and Harry let out a soft breath, his eyes opening halfway. “I’m so tired,” he sighed, slowly laying back down.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his own hair. He was too frustrated that they seemed not to be moving along anymore. Plus, he was exhausted too, only running on fumes. He wanted this all to be over just as much as Harry did. He hated seeing his boy this way, and it was just so frustrating that he couldn’t do anything for him. It was just the fact that their little girl was just so close to being with them made the whole thing bearable somehow. 

With a kiss to Harry’s forehead, he slowly sat down in his bedside chair once again and rested his hands on Harry’s thigh so that they would be there whenever Harry needed them. And that’s how the next few hours seemed to pass. Harry would cry for the span of twenty minutes, Louis would comfort him, and then Harry would get determined and desperate for another twenty minutes until he would break down again. Louis would walk antsy around the room, fiddling his thumbs, and would get anxious every time a nurse or Dr. Bishel would show up to say check on Harry, hoping more than anything they would come back with better news on how far along Harry was. 

Harry seemed to eventually resign to the pain and discomfort that only seemed to increase every hour. It wasn’t until five o’clock in the morning that they were given the news that they had been waiting so long for. Harry was absolutely defeated at that point, drenched in sweat, body aching and near-ready to give out. He had been labour for about thirteen hours at that point, so when he saw Dr. Bishel come in yet again, he sat up with a pained, desperate expression his face. “Please, please tell me I can start pushing. I don’t know how much longer I can do this. Please,” he begged, his voice hoarse and broken. The sound of his voice seemed to shatter Louis’s heart, because he was immediately back at his side, running his fingers through his curly hair to try and sooth him. 

Dr. Bishel smiled sympathetically as she put on her latex gloves. “Well, we’re gonna check. Last time you were very close, so I’m hoping you’ve finally reached the point that we can start pushing,” she said softly as she sat down at the base of Harry’s bed. “How far along have the contractions been?” She asked.

Before Harry could answer, Louis spoke instead. “They’re almost constant at this point… He’s only getting like twenty or thirty seconds to breath before they start, lasting almost like two minutes…” He explained, worry lacing his voice. 

Dr. Bishel nodded her head to both of them, before she tenderly started to check Harry’s dilation. Harry winced throughout her short examination, because he was feeling extremely tender and sore, and every time she moved her fingers, he nearly started to sob. After about a minute, she retracted her fingers and looked up at the two boys with a widening smile. “Congrats, Harry… Looks like it’s time to go to the delivery room,” she announced, pulling off her gloves slowly. 

Harry’s tired eyes started to widen and he carefully began to sit up. “W-What? Are you serious?” He asked stupidly, his lip wobbling because he really couldn’t be any more excited, yet terrified. 

Dr. Bishel nodded with a big smile on her face. “Yes, Harry, I’m serious. We’re going to go get the delivery room set up and move you there. I’ll be back with a few nurses to get you moved in just a few minutes,” she promised, before quickly heading out of the room. 

Harry quickly spun around to look up at Louis, his expression unreadable. Honestly, Harry had no idea how to feel. He was just a bundle of emotions. “We’re gonna have our baby,” he said quietly, his hands shaking around Louis’s.

And then Louis burst out into a smile and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck to hold him close. “We’re finally going to have our fucking baby,” he breathed out and started to kiss Harry’s neck and his cheek and honestly anywhere he could reach because he loved this boy, he loved their daughter, and he loved their family. A giant bubble of pride was building his chest because what was happening right now was all his, something that he could show off to the world.

Harry nodded his head against Louis’s chest, letting out a small, disbelieving breath as he started to smile. “I know, we’re gonna have her here, finally,” he whimpered softly.  
Louis pulled back and cupped Harry’s cheeks gently, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much… I’m so proud of you. We’re so close now baby, just a little while longer until this over. You think you can do it, H? Think you can last just a little while longer so that we can see our baby?” He asked, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Harry nodded slowly and leaned up to kiss Louis’s lips. “Yeah,” he breathed out quietly, kissing him a few more times, because he needed to feel Louis’s pride, taste it, swallow it to give him strength. 

Louis smiled. “Good,” he said softly.

It was about two more minutes of waiting until the nurses came back in with Dr. Bishel to help move Harry to the delivery room. They just pushed his bed back to the delivery room and then hooked up his heart monitor back up, along with the baby’s. Getting Harry situated was a whole other obstacle, because in no way was Harry getting comfortable enough to feel like he could push for a long period of time. Eventually, he ended up half way sitting up with a few pillows behind his back, with Louis holding onto one of his legs while the other sat in a stirrup to keep his legs spread. 

Dr. Bishel sat in front of Harry with a new pair of gloves on, look calmer than Harry ever could have been. “Harry, are you ready?” She asked. Harry nodded. “Alright, I want you to start pushing at the beginning of the next contraction for at least ten seconds. As hard as you can, okay?” She instructed.

Harry let out a long breath, before he started to braise himself for what was to come. He looked up at Louis and the boy pressed a kiss to his forehead, which was comforting in itself. He swallowed thickly, grabbed onto Louis’s hand as tight as he could, and looked down at Dr. Bishel with a short nod. Within twenty seconds, his contraction started and Harry began to push. He really didn’t know if it was causing him more pain or relieving some, but he just tried to think about the end, of their daughter, how he was so close to having her in his arms. He gripped tightly onto Louis’s hand and pushed with all his might, yelling through closed teeth and panting as much as he could without breaking his push.

He lasted just over ten seconds, before he let out a heavy breath and had to stop. “Why is this so hard, I can’t feel any different,” he whimpered desperately.

Dr. Bishel smiled slightly. “Harry, you’re gonna have to push more than once to expect anything… This could take a while,” she insisted.

And that it did. After almost a half hour of pushing, Harry was getting so frustrated that he was in tears again. He really thought that this would all be over by now. His body felt like it was crumbling, he was incredibly sore all over, and he felt like he would never not be tired again. Louis continued to be supportive, but Harry could tell that this was exhausting him too. Dr. Bishel kept being encouraging and making sure Harry kept pushing. 

After a half hour, Harry could feel something starting to happen, despite the immense amount of pain that he was in. As he finished up his last push, he kept panting, hugging Louis’s bruising hand in his. “Alright, Harry she’s starting to come down the birth canal, only a few more pushes ought to do it,” Dr. Bishel encouraged.

Harry nodded his head quickly, now becoming more eager to push that he knew that she was finally coming. He barely even waited for the next contraction before he built up nearly almost all the strength he had left and started to push as hard as he could, letting out a loud scream, his hands shaking around Louis’s. “Come on, Harry, just a little bit more, keep pushing,” Dr. Bishel urged, and Harry barely stopped to take a breath as he continued to push. 

Dr. Bishel was able to grasp the head, and quickly glanced up at Harry. “She’s almost here, Harry, the head’s already out. She’s almost here,” she said, drawing her attention back to the baby.

Harry took a few sharp breaths and quickly nodded his head. He leaned forward a bit more and started to push as hard as ever. “Ooh, come on!” He yelled in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he screamed. 

And almost as suddenly as falling in love, building a family, waking up from a dream, or growing old, she was here. Her cries filled the room like the shattering of glass and that’s the only thing that could be heard. Harry’s panting cries, Louis’s gasp of shock, and the nurses and Dr. Bishel’s rustling to get her cleaned up and wrapped all sounded like background noise compared to the tired, desperate cries of their newborn baby girl.

Harry’s eyes never left her. He struggled to see her as the nurses cleaned her up, snipped her umbilical cord, and then wrapped her in a soft pink blanket, but he managed to always keep an eye on her. “Can I see her?” He croaked, his voice raw from the screaming, after he decided that they were taking far too long to allow him to hold his daughter. However, it seemed that no one was able to hear him, and he frowned to himself, his eyes already welling up with tears from having to wait. He just spent fourteen hours in labour, and he was very unhappy to be waiting to hold his daughter after all he went through it.

And then Louis’s hands were running through Harry’s sweaty hair and stroking his hand. “Shh, it’ll only be a minute, sweetheart. Don’t worry… It won’t be long,” he whispered. “They’re trying to make sure she’s okay… You’ll have her in just a minute, beautiful,” he said calmly in the most soothing voice that he could muster up. Louis was too anxious about actually seeing their daughter properly, but he knew that they would get to have her soon, and his main priority was to keep Harry safe, calm, and collected. It seemed impossible, because Harry’s hormone levels were an absolute mess, but he would try his best.

And finally, one of the nurses came over to Harry and very carefully handed their little girl to Harry, who held onto her like she was made of the most fragile material. She was the most beautiful little girl that immediately stole Harry’s heart as soon as she was in his arms. He rocked her carefully, soothing her crying and burying his face into hers to let her be close to her mother – the person that had been caring for her for so long, never being able to truly meet her until now. It was beautiful, and somehow it broke Harry’s heart to have her here finally. It swelled his chest to almost suffocation and he really couldn’t get enough of this beautiful little girl.

“Six pounds, ten ounces… You’ve got quite the tiny little girl here,” she said sweetly. “Do we have a name, or should we call her Baby Styles?” The nurse finally spoke up, her voice  
tentative and quiet.

Harry glanced over at Louis and then back up at the nurse, his expression still soaked in exhausted happiness. “N-No, we have a name,” he said quietly. “Eloise Mae Tomlinson-Styles,” he corrected, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips

Louis looked down at Harry and immediately started to smile widely, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead to hide his huge smile. “Fuck, I love you,” he breathed out and looked down at their little girl. He gently reached a hand over to gently lay over Eloise’s front, his smile only growing as he could finally feel her for the first time in the flesh.  
The nurse only interrupted to have Harry spell the name and then have both parents sign the birth certificate. She then walked away to let the two be by themselves for the next few minutes with their newborn daughter. It wasn’t until she walked away when Harry finally looked up at Louis, his expression soft, unreadable. “She’s here…” He whispered to him. “She’s actually here,” he added, before he looked back down at Eloise, who had her eyes shut, her mouth slightly open as she breathed very softly, and had her head moving slowly side to side. She was so bundled in the pink blanket that everything but her head was covered. Harry was grateful for that, since he found himself immediately worrying about her being too cold, or not feeling secure. He knew this was only the start of his worrying now that she was out in the open and he wasn’t the sole protector of her anymore.  
Louis slowly nodded his head and smiled into Harry’s hair. “I know, I can’t believe she’s here… It took far too long for me to meet her,” he said sweetly, carefully moving his head from Harry’s to get closer to his daughter. “Hi, beautiful… Oh, you are so beautiful. It’s daddy, baby girl. We’re so happy you’re finally here, yes we are… We’ve got such a nice home for you. We can’t wait to take you home,” he cooed softly, leaning down and gently pressing his lips to her forehead. He startled when she made the softest noise at his touch, quickly pulling his face away from hers. When he realized that she was perfectly content, he breathed out a chuckle and nudged his face against Harry’s again. “I’m so nervous to do something wrong,” he snorted.

Harry smiled widely and moved his hand over Eloise’s front as he gently rocked her. “Aw, she’s not too intimidating, daddy. Don’t be scared of this sweetheart,” he cooed at her.  
They were only given a few more minutes with Elly, before one of the nurses had to take her away from Harry, which was a whole other event since Harry was so reluctant to give her up after just finally getting her in his arms. It took a lot of coaxing from Louis and a lot of reassurances from other nurses that she would be back in Harry’s arms in just a few short hours after they took a few more tests on her and cleaned Harry up and got him in new sheets and more comfortable pyjamas. It didn’t take very much after Harry started to realize how tired he actually was and how good pyjamas sounded. 

It took quite a while to get Harry set up his private, recovery room in a new bed with soft new sheets in his own warm pyjamas. By nearly eight in the morning, Harry was finally laying comfortably in bed, curled up on his side facing Louis with his eyes half closed. He really felt absolutely exhausted after an extremely long night. He felt like he would never be able to get enough sleep to recover from last night, and all he really wanted to do was fall back to sleep. However, all he could think about was how he didn’t have Elly near him anymore. Going from nine months of sharing a body with her to her not even being in the same room was really stressing him out. 

Louis was trying his best, but there was only so much that he could do because Harry was very stubborn when it came to his daughter. All Harry wanted was to have his daughter back in sight before falling asleep again. “They’ll bring her back soon, I promise, Harry… As soon as they do, I’ll wake you up… You really need to rest. Your body has been through so much,” he pleaded, his hands constantly running through the boy’s hair.

Harry huffed out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Louis… I just want to see her again… She should be here with me,” he whimpered softly, his voice cracking as it was so quiet and overused. “I can’t sleep without her, I can’t, Louis. I need her… Can’t you call a nurse to see where she is, or how long she’s gonna be before I can see her again?” He asked desperately, his eyes already starting to well up with tears again. His emotions were running high with the extreme unbalance of his hormones mixed with exhaustion had him crying over everything.

Louis looked down at him sympathetically and finally gave in. “I’ll go find a nurse, okay? You try and get some sleep, alright? Please just try?” He insisted as he started to stand up, pulling his hand away from Harry’s curls. “I’ll be back,” he said quietly. And then he walked out of the room and started to wander the halls. He was planning to take his sweet time in hopes Harry would pass out without having Louis as a distraction. He knew how tired the boy was, so he was hoping that he was going to be able to fall right to sleep within a few minutes once he was alone.

So, he spent the next ten minutes wandering around the maternity ward, passing by pregnant women and men walking around just as Harry had been doing in hopes to bring on labour. He also passed by a few nurses that he didn’t bother stopping yet. He soon found himself getting distracted by the clear glass windowed nursery where somewhere in there, his daughter was probably sleeping. 

He leaned up against the glass and pressed his hand against it gently, a small smile starting to form on his lips as he looked around hopefully for his daughter. But, after a few minutes he ended giving up considering there was no way of telling which baby was his. However, a tall, blonde nurse did end up coming out of the room and catching Louis staring inside. She gave him a hesitant smile and raised her eyebrows. “New father?” She asked.

Louis returned the hesitancy in his own smile. “Yeah…” He breathed out. “Eloise Tomlinson… My daughter,” he said with pride, before shoving his hands in his crinkled slacks that he had had on since yesterday morning. His shirt had come untucked and he had quite the noticeable five o’clock shadow and his neat hair had fallen and become ruffled. It had been a long past twenty four hours and it obviously showed on him. 

The nurse smiled and looked back in the room. “Would you like me to bring her into your room?” She asked. “I can bring her in probably within twenty minutes. If she’s in here, she’s good enough to be moved back with the mother and the father,” she explained.

Louis breathed out in relief and nodded his head quickly. “Thank you, yeah, that would be really great. He’s been wearing me out since he got to recovery. He’s honestly probably asleep by now, now that I’m out of the room. But, once Elly is back in the room, he’ll probably be up again,” he snorted and leaned against the wall. “Is it okay that I wait until she’s ready to come out? I want to go into the room with her.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s fine. It’s only going to be a few minutes so that I can get everything ready. I have to call in a senior nurse that can help me with it, but it won’t be long.”  
“Great, thank you so much,” Louis sighed, before the nurse was gone again for the next fifteen minutes. He watched as the senior nurse walked into the nursery to aid the younger blonde nurse. Soon, the older nurse was pushing Eloise out of the room, sparing Louis a small glance, who immediately started to speed walk beside her. He started biting on his nails as he looked down as his daughter, whom was sleeping soundly with her arms above her head. He couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of her, which resulted in him knocking into a few things on the way back to Harry’s room. He couldn’t get enough of how beautiful and perfect she really was. 

As they entered Harry’s room, they found him fast asleep snoring loudly. Louis started to smile subconsciously and looked back to the nurses. “Do you think you could come back maybe within a few hours so that he could have time to sleep? He told me to wake him, but… I just don’t have the heart to wake him up,” he said in a hushed voice.

The senior nurse pursed her lips and looked over at Harry and then looked back at Louis. “Are you gonna be okay with Baby Tomlinson by yourself?” She asked skeptically.  
Louis’s smile started to falter, his lips twitching. “Yes, I’ll be fine with my own daughter, thank you,” he responded coldly, before he turned away to sit beside his daughter, not saying another word to either of the nurses. He knew that he should expect this sort of treatment from people, because fathers never got the respect that they deserved, but he hoped that he wouldn’t have had to deal with it from the nurses. He hoped for more support. Soon, they would be home and finally on their own with their daughter.

 

**

 

It took a whole other day for them to finally be able to get home. They wanted to make sure that Harry and Eloise were perfectly healthy in order to send them home. Also, Harry seemed a bit scared to come home, but Louis kept assuring him that they would be perfectly fine by themselves. It took some coaxing, but by ten o’clock the next morning, they were headed home with Harry sitting in the back seat of Louis’s Range Rover next to Eloise in her car seat who was sleeping soundly. Louis was driving fifteen miles under the speed limit, but he really couldn’t care less – his main priority was to get his newborn baby girl home safe. 

It took a while, but when they finally got home, Louis threw Harry’s overnight bag over his shoulder and carried Eloise’s car seat inside with one hand on Harry’s lower back. “How are you feeling, are you alright?” Louis asked him as he walked him into the elevator.

Harry smiled a little and nodded his head. “Yeah, Louis… I’m fine. I’m just really tired. I just want to lay down, honestly,” he chuckled softly, finding himself looking down at the car seat several times as they waited for the elevator to take them up to Louis’s apartment. 

Louis nodded. “Okay, yeah… You can go ahead and lay down for a while and I can handle Elly until she needs to eat, alright?” 

Harry just nodded his head and immediately headed out of the elevator once it opened and headed to Louis’s apartment. He unlocked the door and let out a relieved sigh once they were inside. “Welcome home, Elly,” he said softly, looking down at his daughter again with a smile. “Bring her into the bedroom, yeah?” He said quietly, as he headed back to the bedroom, Louis tailing him.

Louis gently sat Eloise’s car seat down on the floor and then took her out as carefully as he could. He held her in his arms as if she was the world’s brightest star and lightest feather. He gently wiggled his finger between her tiny fist, loving the feeling of having her gentle hands around him, believing in him to be her protector, to never let her fall from scraped knees or broken hearts or falter about any of her choices. He was her protector, who would make sure that she was always safe and never hurting. 

He sat down on the bed beside Harry and laid back against the headboard, his daughter resting against his chest, curled up in a safe ball. Harry was lying beside Louis, his hand on his thigh with a small smile. “You look so good with a baby on your shoulder,” he giggled lightly, burying his face into his thigh. 

Louis smiled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling. “I love having her in my arms… I never want to let her go,” he confessed, pressing a kiss to her head. “This is where I wanna be… Always.”


End file.
